Face Behind the Mask
by Paranatural
Summary: Peter Parker gets a once in a lifetime internship at Stark Industries and soon befriends his idol Tony Stark. Also, the Avengers start to see more of the new hero Spider-man. Now, Peter must juggle keeping his secret, new villains, and thinking about his future... What could go wrong? rated T... just cuz. Its better on the inside!
1. Once in a Lifetime

**Hey guys, this is a crossover between TASM and Avengers movie verse. After this chapter almost everything will be in POV's.**

**I'm all for ships but this has no slash, sorry.**

**You will definitely be seeing Gwen in this story and some villains not from the movie verse but the comics. **

**Please comment if you have _anything_ to say :) **

**The summery is sooooo bad but this is basically a fic of Peter getting close to the Avengers with and without the mask, especially Tony. ****Hope you enjoy 3**

**Chapter 1: Once in a Lifetime**

**3rd Person**

Peter Parker stumbled through his bedroom window with his shirt already half off. He was in the process of changing out of his uniform before he even got to the house. _Gonna be late, gonna be late_.

Peter, aka Spider-Man, checked his alarm clock: almost 7:00, he had to get a suit and tie on and be at Stark Industries by 8. He didn't want to risk taking the _web_ route to the highest security building in New York. Stark Tower. So the subway it is.

Throwing on a suit that used to belong to his father and a plain red tie, the 16 year old grabbed a handful of hair gel. He slicked back his usually scruffy brown hair so that it was flat on his head.

He hadn't expected patrol to go on for so long. The Rhino showed up out of nowhere and almost destroyed… Brooklyn. But nothing would get in the way of this opportunity, he has been waiting for this his entire life. Four months ago Peter sent in an application for an internship at Stark Industries. Now he received notice that he was selected as 1 of 4 out of 300 to be invited to come back for the interview.

Tony Stark was Peter's idol: the man was an engineering and programming wizard. Not to mention the fact that he was a man-made superhero.

Although he doesn't really need them unless he is reading, Peter put on his father's glasses because he felt that they make him look sophisticated. After getting dressed, the teenager snatched his backpack and headed downstairs.

"Aunt May, I'm going to the interview…" When Peter reached the bottom of the stairs, his aunt was waiting with a camera and quickly snapped a photo. It was a rare occasion that her nephew was ever clad in formal attire. "_Aunt May_," the boy groaned.

She kissed his cheek, "Oh Pete, I'm just proud of you and I know that Ben would be too… Now have something to eat, I don't want you going on an empty stomach." Peter nodded and smiled before stuffing a slice of bread into his mouth.

"Okamm Amnt Mnay Ilm see myou mlatmer," he said while chewing (_translation: okay Aunt May, I'll see you later)_. The woman giggled and waved as the young man rushed out the door.

OOOOO

"_Spider-man, Spider-man… does whatever a spider can… ooo yeah. Can he swing? Listen bud, he's a radioactive bug! ooo yeah_," a disheveled middle-aged man with a ukelele continued singing as subway riders dropped coins in his cup. Peter placed a dollar inside the Starbucks cup as well. It's always good to see a fan.

Boy, it must have been months since Peter last rode the subway. After all, why travel underground when you could swing through the sky without any traffic? However, the teenager always used to sit in the corner with a hoodie and headphones in. Now, he felt uncomfortable standing in the center with his body pressed up against other rushed New Yorkers. Peter really only interacted with stranger city-dwellers when he was saving them. With his mask off, the boy just felt like a nobody again.

**NEXT STOP: STARK TOWER**, announced the automated woman's voice over the train speaker.

Peter snatched up his backpack, wormed through the crowded subway car, and shuffled out the door. Before the metal doors slammed shut he could still hear the homeless singer: "_Spider-man, Spider-man… friendly neighborhood Spider-man._"

OOOOO

Stark Tower looked even bigger on the inside.

It must be at least 100 floors. Nearly every inch of wall was covered in machines and screens. Busy scientists and programmers rushed past the mesmerized Peter Parker with blueprints and briefcases. To his right there was a receptions desk with a barbie-looking blonde woman.

"Uh, hi, I'm Peter Parker. I have an eight o'clock interview for the internship."

Without looking up from her touch-screen contraption, the pink-lipped lady tapped a few times then formed a fake smile, "Of course, Mrs. Potts is waiting for you on floor fifty." Peter nodded and thanked her but he doubted that she even noticed.

The young man travelled across the ground floor to one of the glass elevators. Once inside, Peter reached to press "floor 50" but was surprised to see that there were no buttons. He nearly jumped when a loud British voice filled the small room: "_Hello, I am JARVIS the artificial intelligence created by Tony Stark, what is your name and what floor do you wish to visit?"_

Peter found it strange that the elevator wanted his name. _I guess that is an ingenious way to keep security checks_, he thought to himself. "Er… I'm Peter Benjamin Parker, can you take me to level 50?"

Without wasting any time, JARVIS responded, "_Of course, Mr. Parker."_ For the duration of the relatively long lift, the computer did not talk again. Peter was left to his self-thoughts and AC/DC elevator music.

Eventually the glass doors slid open and Peter stepped out onto a carpeted floor. There were some busy workers at desks but the entire level was basically silent.

About 10 feet in front of him, stood a beautiful red haired woman. She wore a neatly pressed skirt and jacket and stood in striking emerald heels, "You must be Peter, I'm Pepper Potts. Please follow me for the interview."


	2. Interview

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading the first chapter.**

**By the way the chapters will be getting longer once the Avengers come in! **

**Feel free to comment 3**

**Chapter 2: Interview**

**Switch to Peter's POV**

Mrs. Potts takes me into a large office overlooking the Manhattan skyline. She looks very professional which only makes me more uncomfortable. I pull at my collar, I don't belong here: in this building, in this outfit… Never have I realize how much I miss the spandex when I'm not in it.

The woman gracefully takes a seat on the opposite side of the desk in the center of the room. I mimic and straighten my tie. Sincerely, the red-haired woman smiles, "You look nervous Mr. Parker."

I let out a short laugh, "I'm sorry, it's just I never thought that I would be here," I gestured at the entire office. She reassured me that if I have gotten this far, there is no reason to worry.

"Now, Mr. Parker— "

"Peter."

"What?"

"Uh, you can just call me Peter if you want," I responded while mentally slapping myself.

The edges of her lips curved, "Okay, Peter, please verify what school you go to?

"Midtown High School, I specialize in science there."

"How old are you?"

"16," I respond, "I don't mean to be rude Mrs. Potts, but why are you asking me these questions, I'm sure you already know these things?"

Mrs. Potts arranged what looks like my file on the desktop, "You are absolutely right, but this is just typical procedure, okay?" I nod sheepishly. "So, lets skip all that boring stuff, do you have a criminal record?" I resist the urge to laugh out loud. I basically have the _opposite_ of a criminal record.

"Nope."

"Any hobbies?"

"Hmm… photography, any kind of physical activity, skateboarding, inventing i guess…"

"Good, now this is a very important question: At Stark Industries, we are well aware that our owner is Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Are you simply applying for this job because you believe that you will get to interact with Iron Man?"

At this, I am almost disgusted, "Oh my god, _no._ I would never take advantage of an opportunity like this! Believe me, Tony Stark and all of his works have been my idol since before he was… well you know."

She laughs and pushes some golden hair behind her neck, "Oh he would love to hear _that_… Perfect answer. Next, why exactly do you want to work here at Stark Industries?"

I ruminate this for a moment. "Well, I have always been a huge science and computer nerd, and seeing what this company has done with green energy and engineering is really inspiring. My father was Richard Parker, a geneticist, and even though I barely remember him, science always makes me feel close to him. Er… I am a little bit of an inventor myself and I feel that I have what it takes to bring something new and innovative to this field. Also, um, my Uncle Ben died about a year ago but before he did he told me that with great power comes great responsibility. I know that I have the ability to change lives and I must utilize that to make a difference."

She seemed impressed, "That was a great answer, Peter… anything else add?"

I chuckled and rub a hand on the back of my neck, "Nah, I think that's everything…"

Pepper Potts stands up and shakes my hand, "You know Peter, I have one more interview to do, but I really think that you're the one. The others are so snobby and sophisticated. Whereas you… I don't know, but you did great."

I can't suppress the goofy smile, "Oh wow, thank you so much!"

"Just a tip, though, I can tell you aren't usually one to wear a suit with hair slicked back. You don't have to dress fancy like that anymore." She smirks and I suddenly feel like talking to her more.

"Can do, Mrs. Potts." She leads me out of the office, down the silent workspace, and back to the elevator. With a polite farewell she turns the other way and promises to email me soon. Just before the elevator reaches me I call back, "Wait! I have a question for you."

A little bit surprised, Mrs. Potts turns around, "Yes?"

"What is your job here… er… do you have any relation with Mr. Stark?"

Her head tilts back in a long laugh, "_Relation?"_ she puts on a devilish grin, "I'm married to the jerk."

**Yeah? Um... cool... so yeah.**


	3. Who are you Peter Parker? Part I

**Chapter 3: Who are you Peter Parker? Part I**

**Peter POV**

"GWEN!" I run through the school hall, worming around all the students lingering, "Gwen!" When I am within feet of her locker I trip on a pile of books and land in a messy heap on the floor.

While I lay upside down and defeated, a pair of fancy-looking pink shoes step up to my face. I stare up to see the beautiful Gwen Stacy laughing, "Pete, aren't you supposed to be anything _but _clumsy?" I frown as she gives a sympathetic smile and sits down next to me.

I straighten myself and grin at my perfect girlfriend. Her bright blonde hair is tied up with a pink bow, and she wears grey knee socks and a plaid dress. What did I ever do to deserve her?

"So what is so important that you had to frantically run down the hallway screaming my name?"

I bite my lip excitedly, "I got an internship at Stark Industries!"

"Oh my gosh! Peter that's… that's _amazing_," She leans in and plants a kiss of my lips, "But wait, I didn't even know that you applied?"

I rub my forearm, "Yeah, I didn't tell you or Aunt May because I didn't want you to be disappointed if I didn't get it."

"Oh Petey, you know that I'm proud of you anyway… when do you start?"

"The woman who interviewed me, who turns out to be Tony Stark's wife, said tomorrow. I'll basically be her personal intern; I will be taking information between different departments and writing reports on what certain scientist are doing. I might even get to do some programming! But I will mostly be making coffee runs…" Gwen gave me another hug as we both lifted ourselves off of the school floor.

"Peter," she came closer to me and lowered her voice, "I hear that Stark Industries has the best automated security system on the whole east coast… don't you think that someone might see you when you _change?"_

"Don't worry I'll be extra careful." Gwen pursed her lips as if wanting to say more but she didn't. I can keep my secret in a sky scraper full of the smartest people in the world and their robots. Right?

000000

**Stark Tower - The Avengers Floors**

Tony POV

"Son of Stark, where is the warm caffeinated liquid?" Thor inquires as he enters the living room. I groan and pause the episode of _Star Trek: Next Generation_ that I _was_ watching.

"It's called _coffee, _Goldie-Locks," I mock, "and we ran out… but there's a Starbucks across the street, so why don't you go and freak out some of the customers."

The lunk of medieval clothing happily jumps off the balcony in the direction of the coffee shop, "I cannot get enough of your mortal beverages…" I sigh, pick up the remote, and press play.

"_Make it so— "_ Captain Jean Luc Picard begins to say before, as if on cue, Steve walks into the room ranting: "TONY HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KEEP JARVIS OUT OF MY ROOM?!"

I click pause once again and let my head falls back to the couch. "Calm down Cap. In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to watch a REAL captain," I say and gesture at the Starfleet Captain on the television screen. Of course, Steve completely disregards the fact that I am trying to relax and continues to complain.

"I don't want him commenting on my outfits and plans all the time! Yesterday I was putting on a t-shirt and jeans and Jarvis said, in his robot voice- _Sir, are you sure you want to wear such informal attire, your calendar says that you are attending a banquet_," Steve badly imitates a British accent.

I shrug, "Well a t-shirt does seem a bit casual— "

"BUT HOW DID HE KNOW I WAS GOING TO A BANQUET?!"

"Oh yeah… I gave Jarvis access to all of our agendas, phone records, credit card bills… you know, for security purposes." I elucidate. At this, Steve is practically steaming. He turns on a heel and barges out of the room yelling at the ceiling hoping that Jarvis will respond. Thankfully, I programmed Jarvis not to talk to Steve when he is having these tantrums about modern technology.

"Finally," I breathe as I resume my program. Within seconds, the elevator dings and Clint and Natasha come through laughing. They are wearing stealth, combat uniforms that are quite tattered and bloodied (the blood most likely not their own). I finally decide to just turn off the television.

I stand up, crack my back, and yawn like a cat, "Super secret mission I presume?" I say directed toward the lovebirds.

The laughing stops and Black Widow and Hawkeye exchange expressions, "Classified." they say simultaneously. How did I know that's what they would say that?

Nodding, I wave them off as I walk toward my lab, "Yeah whatever, tell the others that I am going into _science-mode_; I'm going into my lab, no distractions."

Clint smirks "Have fun with your robots, loser."

As the elevator doors open I look back, "Call me a loser again and you should check your bed tonight for microscopic _robot_ insects…"

000000

**Midtown High School**

**Peter POV**

Gwen and I lounge on the bleachers next to the football field. Its almost January and the air seems to be getting colder by the minute. My adorable girlfriend came prepared with a coat, scarf, and gloves; whereas the only thing keeping me warm is my Spider-Man suite under my clothes. I hold her close to me, wanting this moment to last forever.

"Peter?"

"Mmhmm?" I mumble, my eyes close, head leaning against her.

"This internship could get you into any biochemical or engineering college in the country… where do you think you are going to go?"

I sit up and lean against the cold aluminum bleacher, "I dunno… I haven't really thought about what comes after high school, I mean, how am I gonna deal with my _other _self if I have college work?" With every breath a small cloud is released from mouth into the chilled air. Gwen doesn't say anything, just stares at me with her glistening eyes, signaling that she wants me to continue. So I do. "Maybe I could start working at Stark Industries right out of school."

She shakes her head, "Stark Industries would never hire you full time without a college degree and you know it."

My head dips because I know that she's right, "Well I might apply to Empire State University and a couple of other places here in the city but if I can barely keep my attendance rate up in high school, how will I be able to make all the lectures?" I lower my voice almost hoping that she doesn't hear the next part, "Maybe I shouldn't even try."

My face is met with a soft slap in the face, "PETER BENJAMIN PARKER! You just want to be a high school drop out, is that it?! Do you want to working at McDonalds your whole life because the superhero career doesn't pay rent."

"Gwen I— "

"No. Peter, you are the smartest person I have ever met. You have too much potential to stop now, you can change the world."

"I know Gwen, but even with a scholarship, Aunt May still wouldn't be able to afford the housing and books. I do change the world, anyway. On a daily basis!"

The blonde girl strokes my face where she hit it previously, "This is important… who are you Peter Parker? Who do you want to be?"

Who am I?

Do I want to be known as Spider-Man or Peter Parker in the history books?

I fiddle with my bare hands, "I guess I want to work in the Stark Industry labs…" I say quietly.

She smiles, "Then do it! Go to college, so what if you have to take out some loans. So what if you have to miss a few classes. You're more than just a guy in a mask, you have a face." Is Gwen right? is Spider-Man or Peter Parker more important? But Peter Parker doesn't save lives. Peter Parker isn't adored by the citizens and criticized by the press. Peter Parker isn't known. I'm just a nobody without my mask.

Gwen is facing me now, her beautiful green eyes only inches from my dull brown ones. We both exhale clouds of frost, they leave our mouths and swirl around each other between our faces. It's as if we are breathing the same breath. "Gwen… I love you."

"I love you too web-head," at this, she leans into me and our lips connect. My freezing mouth is instantly warmed by hers. I wouldn't mind it being December forever as long as I am with her.

**So, sorry that there is no Bruce but he is coming. Don't worry the action and fighting will start soon because... explosions.**

**Feel free to comment 3**


	4. Spider-Man the Intern

**Chapter 4: Spider-Man the Intern**

**Stark Tower Level 101**

**Pepper POV**

I yawn as I make breakfast in the kitchen. Usually I don't spend too much time on the Avenger floors in the tower because Tony and I share our own level but I thought that I would drop in this morning. Tony didn't come in last night and JARVIS said that he was staying in his lab all night. Apparently he is working on something big. So big that he told JARVIS not to tell anyone what it is. Even me.

The sizzling of the bacon snapped me back to reality.

Speak of the devil, my _husband_ trudges into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He wears sweatpants and a Metallica t-shirt. His arc reactor heart faintly glows through the black fabric. Around his wrists are some metal contraptions that he always wears when he is inventing. He once told me that they are like wireless notepads: as he works he is constantly talking out loud, the wrist-thingies record what he says and use previous calculation to determine strategic materials or methods to use next. The same gold metal cuffs are in his Iron Man suit too.

Tony groggily makes his way to the kitchen island, "Mmgood hmhmirnin lbalbe…" he says with his eyes closed and body half asleep (translation: _Good morning babe). _I fight the urge to laugh, but I still give him a soft kiss on the head while pushing a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. Then I pop a hip and place my oven-mitted hands on my waisted

"Anthony Stark! Were you working isolated in your lab ALL NIGHT?"

His eyes suddenly burst open at the sound of my upset voice. He shrugs.

"You look terrible, eat your breakfast," I say and he eagerly digs into the food, "What is so important that you couldn't even get some sleep last night?"

"Its a secret Pep."

That is all he reveals. No quips. No jokes about me cooking for once. Something must be wrong. "Is everything okay?"

Tony gives me his usual smart-ass smirk and my concern lessens. "You know me Pep, this project is just really stressful…" He trails off but then suddenly stands up and stretches as if he got splashed in the face with water, "So! Anything interesting going on at my company today?"

"Well do you remember the intern competition that we had a couple of months ago?"

"Hmm… no."

I roll my eyes, "_Well_ there were over 300 applicants and I interviewed the top four. The boy who got the job is coming in today for his first day."

A piece of toast crunches, "Blah blah… thats boring! Tell me, what are you wearing to work today? A bikini? Oh, maybe a mini skirt!"

I snort and slap him in the face with the spatula, "Grow up." Tony laughs and continues eating his bread. Soon enough, Clint walks in sharpening an arrow.

"What smells so good Pep?" He places the arrow on the table and comes to get a plate, "Is that bacon?!"

I grin, "Just for you." As I place some on his plate he gives me a kiss on the cheek and I giggle.

"Hey Barton! Hands off my wife!" Tony argues with irritation. Clint frowns and faces me.

"Are you aware that your husband put robotic bugs in my bed last night?"

Although I am not entirely surprised, I still gasp, "TONY!"

He rolls his eyes, "I warned him that I would."

"I didn't think that you would really do it!"

"Calm down Katniss."

"THEY WERE IN MY CLOTHES."

"I thought you wouldn't be wearing any clothes given that you and Natasha were probably—"

Suddenly both men and slapped with my all-powerful spatula, "BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" I was just about to grab a bite for myself when I looked at the clock: "Shit! I have to go to work!"

000000

**Stark Tower Level 50**

**Peter POV**

I listened to Peppers advice from the interview and am now wearing jeans and a hoodie instead of tacky, sophisticated clothes. Yet I still wear my father's glasses because he would have wanted me to. I wonder what he would say, if he saw me continuing his passion for science.

The receptionist was apathetic toward me once again when I walked through the doors a couple of minutes ago. But she managed to tell me that I would be reporting to level 50 at the begin of every day from now on. So here I am, sitting in Pepper Pott's empty office… waiting.

The glass doors suddenly burst open and Mrs. Pott's rushed through hopping on one foot. One hand was fixing her tightly tied bun and the other was fastening a stiletto on one foot. "Ah, Peter. It's great to see you."

I wave apprehensively, "Good morning Mrs. Pott's or is it Stark or… never mind…" I note while pulling at my collar. _Wait to go Parker, its your first day and you already look like an idiot. _She smiles warmly as she makes her way to the other end of her desk.

"Just Potts, but you can call me Pepper if you like," she responds sweetly. I nod without saying anything else that could make me seem more like a loser. "Sorry that I'm late, Peter, I had to break up a… _quarrel_."

I laugh nervously, "Believe me, I'm used to that kind of stuff." But seriously, I think that if Pepper had been _quarreling_ someone like the Green Goblin she would look a whole lot more exhausted. Abruptly, she clears her throat.

"Okay Peter, today I will be taking you through the basic schematics of the building, safety regulations, policies and such."

I nod. "Sounds good," I say as I whip out a notebook and pen. Pepper seems pleased that I came prepared. The glass tabletop of her desk suddenly changes colors as it becomes a 3-D holo-table. I drop my pen in awe, "Cool…"

Pepper laughs as she pulls up a map of the building, "Levels one to 49 are all science and electronic based. This level, floor 50, is the first of the business and executive branches. That's where I come in; In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a super genius like the rest of you nerds but I do have a masters in economics. Levels 90 to 110 are the Avengers Floors, you are not permitted under any circumstances to go up there. Top secret stuff, got it?"

"Understood."

"Okay, never _ever _go in the basement, don't ask why because I wont tell you," she leans in close to me, "And don't listen to any rumors you hear that we are harboring aliens down there." The hologram suddenly zooms in on one of the levels, "Now, in order for you to be a jack-of-all-trade here at Stark Tower, you must know it inside and out. Therefore, you must study what is on every level…" Pepper takes a long deep breath, "Level One (out of 110) is the lobby and communication hall…"

Three hours later both Pepper and I are exhausted and sit in her office looking out at the city. "Well," I finally breathe, "I think I got everything." I gesture at my spiral notebook that is now filled to the rim with codes and names and descriptions.

She laughs shakily, "You know what would be great right now?"

"What?"

"Some coffee," she smirks. I bob my head and jolt up, gathering my papers and backpack.

"Right away Mrs. Potts!"

"Pepper."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

000000

**Pepper POV**  
I watch as Peter scrambles out of the room to please me. With tire, I stretch my arms and plop my feet up on the desk. A girl could get used to an intern like this.


	5. Welcome to the Jungle

**Chapter 5: Welcome to the Jungle**

**Stark Tower**

**Peter POV**

Yesterday was technically my first day on the job but today is actually when the fun is starting. Pepper is in some sort of meeting all day so she gave me a long list of things to do that spans across almost all the levels. I am equipped with a clipboard, my red spiral notebook of information, and a bluetooth that the company gave me. Of course, attached to my jeans is an all-access card to nearly every floor and room in the building (except for radioactive chambers, the Avengers floors, and the mysterious basement). And how could I leave the house without my Spider suit in my backpack.

I start on floor 3.

"Hi I'm Peter Parker, I am Pepper Pott's intern she wants a progress report on the automation control project."

The man in a lab coat and circular glasses places a circuit board that he was fiddling with on the desk. He stretches out his hand for a firm shake, "Nice to meet you Mr. Parker. Yeah I can get you that data by the end of the day we are still working out a few bugs."

"Thats great, just fax it to her machine, here is the number," I say while handing him Pepper's business card.

"Sounds good kid," begins the man, "Oh, and would you mind taking out that scrap metal to the hallway so the disposal guy can get it?" He points to a pile of what looks like old computer parts next to the steel door. I walk over and examine it.

"No problem, what is this stuff anyway?"

"Just some touch sensitive screens and hardware from our computers and tablets, we are getting some new parts."

I pick up a slim screen, "Can I have some of this stuff if you are just gonna throw it out?"

The mechanic shrugged, "I got no problem with it. See you around kid, my name's Alistaire Smythe."

I shove some of the parts into my backpack and go out the door, "Thank you Mr. Smythe."

**Stark Tower 89 - Tony Stark's Personal Laboratory **

**Tony POV**

"Note that the material tends to heat up when form fitting," I speak out loud to the empty room.

_"__Noted,"_ replies my wrist widgets (or at least thats what I call them), "_Suggested maneuver: install cooling fan to internal systems behind kneecap and elbow." _And thats exactly what do. Way back when, JARVIS used to act as my widgets but his responses were slow because I distributed his systems to the entire building.

After installing the fans I begin to program. This is big… this is like really _really _big. I've locked the doors, blacked out the windows, and even kept the secret from everyone (even Pep). This project has been coming along for months and if anyone finds out, it could ruin it all.

The main goal for the project is to innovate my current collection of Iron Man suits with three more. The first that I am building is a space suit. Of course my other armors can sustain themselves for a matter of minutes without oxygen but after the whole _wormhole _incident during the Battle of New York, I figure its time for an upgrade. I've basically produced a one man rocket ship. The machinery is a bit bulkier that it used to be but it is packed with enough oxygen and rocket fuel to get you to the next star system. It is a sleek black and gold to blend in with the dark essence of space.

The second armor is an all terrain and pressure suit. It can withstand all sorts of pressures including deep sea, winds, tundra… etcetera. However this will mainly be used for underwater. I plan on constructing an Atlantic Ocean base for SHIELD and they requested that I personally oversee the operations. Therefore, the Sea Suit (try saying that five times fast) will be mass manufactured for SHIELD agents.

The last and most important armor is not for SHIELD or for NASA or for anyone. It is simply an experiment. I call it the Adapt Armor (more alliteration!). It form fits to the wearer and complies with their demands to increase their natural ability. For example, if Captain America were to put on the suit, first the metal would expand to match his body structure. Then, it would analyze his strengths and weaknesses: because he has super strength, power would divert to his arms; because he has enhanced speed, the metal around his feel and legs would thin out. Hooks would appear for his shield and depending on his eyesight, he may or may not have an open face helmet. If it was a closed face helmet, the computer would show him trajectories to throw his shield, weak points on the enemy…

The Adapt Armor is nothing to mess with, it could help any hero but also strengthen any villain. If this thing were to adapt to an atomic bomb, the range of detonation could triple. I really only developed it for Avengers emergencies for the non-powered / non-protected members like Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Cap. But it was tough as hell to get the materials. I payed nearly eight million dollars to the Wakandan government to get the amount of vibranium that is in this suit. Those Africans weren't even going to sell it to me at all but Black Panther convinced them.

After I finish programming these armors they are going to be locked up in my armor vault. For a while, hopefully.

**Stark Tower Level 36 - Biochemical Research Facility**

**Peter POV**

My clipboard is now stuffed with papers that I have gathered from the last 35 floors. Nearly every level is different and amazing. The thingamabobs and gadgets all over this building are crazy. I've been asking some of the engineers if I could have some scraps, maybe when I get home I will do some inventing after patrol tonight.

I look down at the list that Pepper gave me, only three more floors to go!

This floor, level 36, is crowded with people in lab coats and bio-suits. Workers are rushing around with test tubes and blood samples. I squeeze through openings while asking whoever is around me, "Where is Anne Miller?"… "Does anyone know where Dr. Miller is?"… "I'm looking for Anne Miller, can somebody help me?" No one seem to hear me. After about ten minutes of searching a miracle happens:

"I'm Dr. Miller, to what do I owe the pleasure?" A short woman with curly brown hair greets me. I exhale in relief.

"Hi I'm Peter Parker, Pepper Pott's intern, could you fill out these forms and then digitally input your projected completion time of this operation?" I hand her a stack of papers regarding the genetic research they are doing.

"Of course, no problem. By any chance are you related to Dr. Richard Parker?"

I am taken back a bit, "Um yeah he's my dad."

Dr. Miller claps her hands together, "Oh my gosh! Rich and I worked together for years doing genetic research at Oscorp, do you know where he is?"

I sigh, "No ma'am, I haven't seen him in eight years." She frowns.

"I see, well Peter if you ever want to talk just stop by. Congratulations on the internship."

"Thank you Dr. Miller, be sure to complete those papers."

Anne Miller smiles and waves as I make my way back through the jungle of scientists.

**Okay, so this chapter was really just to show how Peter is starting out at the company and what Tony is secretly working on. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but because they are kind of short it might be a lot to get everything I want in.**

**Smythe is not an OC but Dr. Miller is... theres a reason for ****everything tho mwahahahahaaha**

**Feel free to comment :)**


	6. Great Balls of Fire!

**Chapter 6: Great Balls of Fire!**

**Peter POV**

I finally get out of work around 7:00. After rushing home and having a quick dinner with Aunt May, I slip on my Spider attire and go out patrolling. Usually I go right after school but I guess I'll have to adjust my schedule now that I have work. Speaking of school, I should be back by at least midnight because it's Sunday night and I need to do a book report.

My web shooters release my bio cables and I easily swing from building to building. The cold, winter air smacks my face with every jump but I keep at it. Manhattan looks beautiful at night, especially from up here. I decide to stop on the roof of one skyscraper to get a better view of what is going on.

I crouch next to a gargoyle and gaze out at the bustling streets. I do a cursory scan of every ally until I see a man cornering what looks like an elderly woman. Taking a running start, I dive off the roof and swing into the alley. Like a cat, I gracefully land on my feet between the woman and the thief, both of them scream in shock. "Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?"

Protectively I put an arm out in front of the woman and turn my head slightly, "Run, I'll handle this, ma'am." The graying woman nods.

"Thank you son." Once she is safely out of the ally I engage the robber. He takes a couple of shots at me with a gun that I didn't know he had, but I still manage to dodge them.

"Hey buddy," I say as I punch the sucker in the gut. He stumbles backwards. "Just makes this easier on yourself and let me take you to the station

"Spidah-man, I aint takin' ordahs from you!" he gasps while clutching his stomach.

I sigh, "If you insist—" I was stopped when I heard several screams emanating from the street. I turn back to the thief, "Stay right here, will ya." With that, I web him to the brick wall behind him.

I hop onto the wall and crawl around the corner to see what all the fuss is about. From behind me I hear the low life cursing me, "This aint ovah Spidah boy! I'll getchya!" I roll my eyes.

Screaming New Yorkers rush by me some of them looks like they are… smoking? I turn my attention to the center of the street. About 50 yards up is what looks like a glowing man. "Only in this city," I mumble to myself before I swing at the creature at high speed. I drop to the ground right in front of him. There are flames rising all around and I now see that this guy, who seemed to have scorched everything around him, isn't glowing but _burning_. His entire body is orange and yellow and blazing hot.

I carefully take a step closer, hands out in front of me, "Hey buddy, are you alright? Are the flames hurting you?"  
The man looks up, now acknowledging my presence, "What? No… no. The fire… it doesn't burn… but I… I CANT GET IT TO STOP!" Fire-guy begins frantically waving his arms trying to put out the flames but only accomplishes in throwing balls of flame at nearby citizens. Luckily I whip out my webs and sling the people to safety before they are barbecued.

Taking another step I open my mouth again, "Listen, just calm down. You don't want to hurt anyone do you? Whats your name?"

The man shakes his head, "I'm Mark… Mark Raxton. Spider-Man… help me."

I attempt to touch his roasting skin but I pull my hand back as it burns. The cold air does nothing to stop the heat and I am afraid that the extreme temperatures clashing right now in the area around us could affect the oxygen levels. "Alright, stay calm. Just tell me what happened."

He presses a hand to his face in thought, "I uh… I was in the lab and Alistaire and I were working and then fighting and then…" His eyes suddenly shoot open in anger, "SMYTHE! This is all his fault! He spilled the chemicals on me. I'LL KILL HIM!" Fire-guy begins running and I swing after him, trying to web him but my webs melt the second they touch him.

"Hey! No ones killing _anyone_, alright?" I drop down in front of him and he stops with ears steaming, literately. "We need to get you to a hospital."

He shakes his head, "Don't get into this Spider-Man if you won't let me go then I'll just have to get you out of the way." I was about to ask what he meant but I soon realized when a sphere of fire came flying at my face.

Now I'm running from him.

_I can't touch this guy and I can't use my webs, what am I supposed to do?!_

Time to get creative. I stop running and pick up a manhole cover to the sewage and throw it at the man's chest. He stumbles back but is overall unfazed. "Hey Molten Man! You'll have to catch me," I taunt at the angry blazing man as I plunge down the hole.

He follows me down and I can hear the echo of his feet coming after me, "You can't get away from me! I have power now, the power that we always dreamed of." His voice becomes louder and louder and I creep farther into the shadows of the sewer tunnel. Light is suddenly all around me and I whip around to see Molten Man illuminating the tunnel. I glance down at the disgusting water that flows in the middle of the shaft we are in. I know that water beats fire but how do I get him to go in?

I am violently shaken out of my thoughts when he lunges at me and grabs on to the sides of my chest. His fire burns through the fabric of my sides and I wail in pain. Then, the possibly most idiotic thought pops into my head: _Hey, you're already in searing pain and he's close enough… what's a couple more 3rd degree burns? Drag him into the water!_

I listen to the voice in my head and place my hands on Mark Raxton's shoulders. All my weight is put towards flipping to the left and together we tumble into the sewage water. Steam and smoke erupts from the surface and we both cry out in agony. Polluted water crashes against my vast amount of burns and it looks like Molten Man isn't so molten any more. Half of his face is drooping and his entire body is engulfed in steam. In the chaos he manages to disappear down the tunnel.

Groggily, I pull myself up onto the concrete and lay there for a while coughing. I take off my mask to clear my throat of water, smoke, and other contents. I don't dare to touch the many burns on my body but I can feel that the majority of my spandex suit has been charred off. _Gotta get help before the burns are infected or something._

Pushing myself off the grown, I begin back up toward the surface world. I can't swing anywhere because all of my webbing was either burned or dissolved in the water. I crawl up several buildings before I see Gwen's apartment.

_Almost there_, I think between pantings an gasping for air, _almost there._

Black dots dance around in my vision. I reach her fire escape and begin climbing upwards. _Just a couple more floors._ Reassuring myself doesn't do any good because I am beginning to lose feeling in my fingertips from both the cold and the burns.

My legs buckle together before I finally collapse on the metal fire escape just three levels below Gwen's bedroom window.

**Stark Tower**

**Tony POV**

"Bruce, are you seeing this on the television?" I say as I wave the remote toward the screen.

Bruce Banner glances up from his book to see the new broadcast, "Hmm?"

"_Midtown Manhattan was attacked today by a burning man that people have begun to call Molten Man. Luckily, our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man stepped in and saved several citizens that were moments away from being torched."_ A newscast woman stands in the street surrounded by firemen putting out various flames. The image suddenly switches to a video feed of the fight, "_Spider-Man tried to reason with the monster but was assaulted. It is clear that our hero could not touch the Molten Man without being burned and his webs disintegrated on contact with the fire. So he ingeniously led the creature into the sewers and used water against him. Officials later went down to the sewers and could not find Molten Man, he is presumed dead or fatally injured. However, witnesses report seeing our savior, Spider-Man leaving the manhole hurt with various cuts and burns. Next up: Is Tony Stark cheating on his wife Virginia Potts? If so, with who? Paparazzi reports seeing Stark—"_

At this I turn off the TV while Bruce clutches his stomach laughing hysterically, "Wow Tony, I am happy you showed me that." My cheeks burn red. Damn tabloids and their lies.

I groan, "But seriously did you see the way that Spider-guy fought? He's pretty clever, maybe we should contact him."

Bruce shrugs, "Lets wait it out and see how good he really is."


	7. Strange Morning

**Chapter 7: Strange Morning**

**Peter POV**

I wake up and rub eyes as the morning sun shines through my pink drapes. Wait _pink _drapes_? _This is definitely not my bedroom. The events of last night suddenly race across my mind and I clutch my sides. Molten Man, the burns, trying to get to Gwen…

_Gwen!_

I jolt up and realize that I was laying on a blanket on the floor next to her bed. Clumsily I pull myself up and stumble into the middle of the room. Looking down at my body, I see that I am only wearing boxers and large band-aids pattern my skin.

The door to Gwen's bathroom suddenly bursts open and my girlfriend walks out, hair in a braid, smeared make up from crying, and my blood dried on her hands. "You're awake," she says quietly. We meet halfway and embrace in a hug but I grunt and she lets go when she sees that she is touching my burns. "You have to take better care of yourself Peter."

I nod, "Yeah, but there was this fire-guy…"

Gwen walks past me and begins to straighten up the room which was in chaos, "I know, I saw it on the news." I take a step toward her with my arm out but she puts her back to me, "Peter, I thought you were dead when I saw you… you were running a fever and had frostbite all at the same time."

I hang my head, "It's my choice to live this life, if I didn't get that guy the whole block would have been burnt alive. If I don't help, who will?"

She suddenly whips around with her pretty little face scrunched in anger, "What about the Avengers?! Or SHIELD? There are plenty of other people that have the ability to stop a guy like that!" I take another step closer and wipe a tear off her face, "Peter… you're going to get killed. If I didn't get you inside when I did, you would have died." We both sit down on her perfectly made bed and she continues, "What happens in college, huh? I won't always be there to patch you up."

"I know Gwen, I know… I'll figure something out, I always do."

She flashes a weak smile, "Of course you will."

I stand up and stretch to make it seem like I'm not in that much pain (but I can assure you I am), "So," I yawn, "what time is it anyway?"

Gwen Stacy glances at her alarm clock, "Five a.m., there's still two hours until school starts. I've been up all night, though. Around 11:00 I called your aunt and told her that we were doing a project together and that you fell asleep."

I rub the back of my neck and give a goofy smile, "Thanks for covering for me." Her response was tossing a stack of papers at me. I gather them in my hand and examine them, "What's this?"

"Your book report, I didn't want you to fail the assignment," she says frankly, "I also sewed your Spider suit together because it was basically threads." She holds up my suit which now looks as good as new.

I guess I should start taking some more responsibility. _Isn't that supposed to be, like, my motto?_

**Stark Tower- Level 101 (Avengers Floor)**

**Tony POV**

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asks. I freeze.

"Okay, this probably looks really weird," I say. Currently, I am hovering over him while he is (_was_) sleeping, measuring his body proportions with measuring tape.

"You think?" he says sarcastically. "Why do you need my waist size at five in the morning?" the Captain says tiredly.

"I uh… well actually it's not just your waist, I also need your arm, leg, and head measurements as well—"

"TONY!"

I frown, "Just some data to put into the official Avengers files, you know… in case I want to make us matching outfits or something," I lie.

Steve finally jumps out of his bed and pushes me away, "Yeah right!"

I put my hands above my head, "Alright you got me, its a secret I can't tell you." The truth is that I need his measurements so to input them into the Adapt Armor for a test run.

Steve places a hand on my shoulder, "You know son, secrets can kill… especially in this tower."

I laugh it off and quickly creep out of the room, "Yeah, whatever you say Capsicle."

**A couple hours later**

I enter the kitchen to the sounds of whispering, "Hey guys, any juicy rumors going around." The moment I speak the whole team stops talking: Nat twirls her hair, Clint dances a butter knife through his fingers, Bruce taps the table anxiously, Thor examines his coffee cup, and Steve whistles. I laugh so hard at their attempt to be aloof that I feel like my appendix is bursting, "So I take it the super secret boy band has been chatting about their lead singer," I gesture at myself pretending to be offended.

Bruce opens his mouth and then closes it, he then nudges Clint with his elbow who then shakes his head and nudges Steve. Steve sighs loudly, "Well, Tony, we all agree that you have been acting _strange_ lately."

Natasha takes the knife from Clint's hand and throws it at the wall, missing my ear by mere inches, "Yeah tell us what's up and we won't have to hurt you." Clint waves his arms around in the air and steps to face her:

"Whoa whoa! What did I say about using sharp objects to intimidate people?"

Black Widow crosses her arms and looks at the ground, "It's uncivilized and rude."

Steve sighs again, "Right, so we aren't going to hurt you if you don't tell us, we just want to know what's going on."

I plop down on a bean bag chair and stare up at them, "Did Pepper put you up to this? Is it because I told her that she would look better as a brunette?"

"No, but actually I think she looks great as—"

"Clint shut up!" says Bruce.

"Hmm, I see," I mumble, "Well I don't really know what you define as _strange_. We live in a skyscraper full of robots, assassins, and gods."

"I woke up today and you were violating my half naked body," Steve said as everyone turned to him with questionable expressions, "that came out wrong."

Bruce pipes in, "You've been disappearing to your lab for hours for weeks now."

"Your sarcastic tones and humorous comments have been decreasing after you come out of the so-called '_science-mode_'" notes Thor.

"Yeah, and you've been upping the security on the building and all of us," Natasha signals to the team, "as if you are expecting something to happen."

"AND YOU PUT BUGS IN MY MATTRESS!"

Bruce places a hand on Clint's shoulder, "That just seems like regular Tony."

Clint purses his lips, "But it wasn't cool."

I exhale, "You know guys, it's really nice that you are worried but there's nothing wrong. Honest. I'm just really stressed with the projects I'm working on."

Steve shrugs, "Well that seems like the most we are gonna get out of you, just tell us if you need anything."

I give a signature smirk, "Stop with mushy stuff." The weird intervention-type thing is interrupted by JARVIS:

"_Sir, there has been a breaking to a secure SHIELD facility. Directer Nick Fury requests that the Avengers aid in clearing out the agents inside and capturing the attackers."_

"Tell the pirate that we are suiting up," I saw as we all disperse to gather our equipment and change into fighting gear, "What's the prognosis JARVIS, who's attacking?"

"_Giant robots, Sir."_

**Tell me what you thought! I will be drawing some ideas on the villains more from the Spider-Man comics rather than the movies. If you have any request for villains let me know! (but no Loki)**


	8. A Mid-Day, Midtown Heist

**Chapter 8: A Mid-Day, Midtown Heist**

**Peter POV**

"And the weird thing is, I think Molten Man said something about a guy named Smythe," I tell Gwen as we dodge other students in the school hallway.

She looks confused, "Who is that?"

My eyebrows furrow, "That's what's weird: I just met a guy name Alistaire Smythe yesterday at Stark Industries; he is some kind of engineer or something working on automated robotics and stuff. He seemed like a normal (totally not psychotic super villain) guy to me."

Gwen puts two and two together, "So unless there is more than one person named Smythe in New York City that has access to chemicals that could turn a guy into a walking match stick…"

"Right," I say, "I'll have to investigate at the tower later."

The blonde puts a hand on my chest before entering her advance chemistry class, "Peter be careful, this guy could be dangerous."

I kiss her on the forehead, "Don't worry I'll be in my _civilian _attire, he won't suspect a thing." Gwen nods in my direction and enters the classroom, while I continue onto English.

"Today, we will be reading some excerpts from Edgar Allen Po!" announces my English teacher excitedly as the whole class moans simultaneously. I sit in the back corner of the classroom doodling some costume ideas in my binder.

Police sirens resonate from outside the window and we all turn to look. Yet, the sirens weren't from cop cars but black vans, marked with what I recognize as the SHIELD logo (I have had a few run ins with those vans in the past). My Spider-hearing picks up a feed from one of the cars: "_This is code orange, I repeat, code orange. Unidentified robots are breaking and entering SHIELD facility 616. 20 known agents are trapped inside with no communication. The last message before the comm went out is that the unmanned automations are attempting to break into the engineering and chemical vault. We received word that the Director has called in the Avengers." _

Engineering? Chemical? This has Smythe written all over it. But could Smythe really be a criminal harboring giant robots? It's easy to assume someone evil and hard to prove that they aren't. Whether Smythe is some evil-mastermind or not, I should still probably check out what is going on.

My hand shoots up, "Mrs. Hollis I need to go to the bathroom!"

Mrs. Hollis turns around from the chalkboard, "And I presume that you won't be returning for the rest of the class?"

The class laughs and my cheeks burn red because everyone knows that it's true. I've been using the bathroom excuse to skip school and fight crime for months now. "I…er…uh…"

She winks, "Go ahead, Mr. Parker, but don't expect me to give you the notes tomorrow." I nod with embarrassment and drop "my" book report on her desk before I dash out of the room.

**SHIELD Research Facility 616**

**Tony POV  
**When JARVIS said robots, I thought he meant something minuscule like R2-D2 or the Terminator. But when we arrive at the place we are greeted with some sort of full on Voltron and Optimus Prime morphed into one. There are at least three of them: 10 feet tall with purple-black metal. They resemble humanoid structures but they are remote operated. How do I know this, you might ask. Well, I shot a gaping hole through the center of the biggest one and still continued to beat me to a pulp.

"Hawkeye!" I say into my helmet comm, "Are you and Widow getting the agents out?" One of the robots turns his arm into a 3-foot blade and takes a couple of swings at me. Captain America launches in front of me and deflects the blow with his shield.

"_Iron Man! We are trying to lead them out the back but this place was built by SHIELD to be inescapable if a test subject or prisoner were to get out… so it's proving difficult with all these safety protocols! Nat and I are only able to get them out one at a time, can you distract the robots for an hour or so?"_

I whip around and blast the smallest one with an arc reactor pulse but it bounces off the lunk of metal easily. I groan. "An hour? I don't know if we can stand five more minutes against these guys. They barely flinch."

Steve flies past me after being punched by one of the robots, "Iron Man, you're the expert on everything that runs on electricity. Figure out what these things are!"

We run around the room, trying to disorient them. "Well, the two small ones have better defense. They have a thicker layer of metal, better for smashing. Gee, I really wish the Hulk decided to come." Grunting as the large bionic-thing dives at me and gives me a clean hit to the face, I fly up to the ceiling to get a better view of the situation, "The largest one is better for offense: more light and agile because it has the thinnest layer of armor, that's why I was able to blast a hole in it. They are all remotely operated but JARVIS can't trace the signal. The fact that they haven't spoken a word yet suggests that whoever is behind this isn't the one to stupidly gloat about their evil plot. We are dealing with a strategist and a genius."

Cap lets his shield loose like a frisbee. It knocks each of their heads and then returns to his hand but the attack didn't even make a scratch, "So what do we do?"

"My best guess would be to hold them off until Widow and Hawkeye get the people inside out. Any idea what they stole?"

"I don't know, but I think there was a fourth robot that took the stolen items back to their controller."

"So these three are really only here just to annoy us?"

"If you call trying to kill us and everyone inside this building _annoying._"

Something red and blue flashes in front of me and crawls along the ceiling, "Anyone need help? I got reports of mutated toasters attacking."

"Spider-Man!" I exclaim, "Nice of you to join us, any ideas on how to beat these robots?"

The slim hero swings down to aid Cap in fighting off the large one, "Hmm… they seem to run remotely… if I could just get close to their operating systems I could shut them off but we all need to work together."

Captain America pulls the wall-crawler aside and signals me down. We huddle together, "So what's the plan?"

Spider-Man muses for a moment, "Okay, I'll attach electric charges to my webs and give the largest one a shock. He won't be affected too much but that will be Cap's opportunity to make the hole in him bigger with a punch or two. I'll crawl inside and disable his mainframe and then Iron Man, you send a repulser beam into the hole to really put him out of business. My guess is that whoever created them, and I may have a suspect in mind, focused their shared operating systems on the main, strongest one. If we take down the big guy, they all go down."

I give the man a slap on the back, "I like the way you think, Spider."

**Peter POV**

We execute the plan perfectly.

I knew that making those taser-tips for my webs would come in handy (a trick I picked up from Electro). After I electrocute the big robot, who is basically like a walking lightning rod, Captain America jams his shield into a hole that its seems Iron Man blasted earlier. The new, augmented opening is just enough to crawl inside while the robot regains balance.

This inside of this thing is like heaven for a hacker: although there are thousands of wires and circuits, they are all connected by one cable and monitor. _Piece of cake!_ I easily decrypt the software and cut off the communication with the host computer. I then jump out of the metal lunchbox and join Cap. "Iron Man," I command, "Hit him with all you got."

The robot that is holding its head in confusion due to my hacking is blasted twenty feet back by Iron Man's repulser beam. Immediately, the two other, yet smaller, robots that _were_ charging at us collapse to the ground as well. I jump up in the air in glee, "Woohoo! Round one goes to Team Spider-Man!"

Captain America walks up next to me and dusts off his uniform, "You are a born leader, son. We couldn't have done it without you."

Iron Man flies down next, "Yeah, thanks for the assist."

I shrug, "It's my city too." I bite my lip trying to remain my cool and calm attitude while on the inside I'm like… _I AM TALKING WITH CAPTAIN AMERICA AND IRON MAN! _I really don't know how I do it. When I put on the mask, I just get this confidence, even when talking to America's biggest heroes. "So… did C3PO steal anything?"

"We aren't sure what yet," responds Captain America, "but whatever parts and chemicals they took, it will no doubt be going to improve his design for these robots."

Iron Man nods, "Yeah, did you say that you had a suspect in mind?"

I scratch my head, "Well, I might know a guy from work… but it's too soon to tell and I need to investigate more before I go jumping to conclusions."

"Alright well keep us updated."

"Don't worry I will!" I jump into the air after giving a salute to Cap and swing in the direction of Midtown High School just in time for lunch.

**PS - I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes in the entire thing**


	9. The Amazing Spider-Detective

**Chapter 9: The Amazing Spider-Detective **

**Stark Tower Level 3 -Automation Developers**

**Peter POV**

"Oof… sorry!"

"Ah! My bad!"  
"Excuse me! Can I get through please?"

I stumble through a crowd of workers on level three. They are all carrying circuits and cables and working on some project that has to do with speeding up manufacturing lines. Alistaire Smythe stands in the front of the room directing everyone, "Alright the CEO wants this finished by tomorrow so we should be finished with the internal layer at least by the end of today!"

I worm my way through, trying to grab the attention of Smythe by raising my arms but he doesn't noticed. He is too engrossed in the work. Panting, I finally get to the front of the room, "Mr…*_gasp_*…Smythe…*_gasp_*… I need to… *_gasp_* talk to you."

He looks down at me and smiles, "Peter! Great to see you, what's up?"

I force a grin, "Well… er…" I try to think of something to say. _Really Parker? You probably should have thought of an alibi on your way up!_ "I, uh, need to use your fax machine because the one in the lobby wasn't working."

Smythe laughs, "Alright, I have one in my office. It's away from all this madness and deadlines." The engineer points behind him and I notice a small office metal door labeled _HEAD ENGINEER_.

"Thanks Mr. Smythe," I say before entering the room and closing the door behind me.

The inside is very simple: gray walls, one wooden desk, and a drawing board. Just to make it seem like I am doing something I fax a random paper from my clipboard to Pepper. While that is going I take a look around the room. Special Detective Spider-Man is now in commission.

I walk over to the drawing board. There are large graph poster papers with plans for the systems of the Automation Project. I skim through the paper until I come across a grid that doesn't quite match the others in size and ink color. I take a close look and frown: the schematics for the robots. So Smythe _did_ design the robots. And what does he have to do with Molten Man? I really wanted to trust this guy but I guess not.

It is possible that he is being blackmailed into do this. But why? By who? And if he isn't being forced, what are his goals? Who is he targeting?

My last question is answered when I open one of the desk drawers. "Oh no," I whisper.

Hundreds and hundreds of photos are stuffed in the compartment, all with the same subject. Body parts are circled in red marker, notes next to fighting stances, and large X's over most of the faces.

This guy is not a Spider-Man fan.

**Stark Tower Level 50 - Pepper Potts' Executive Office**

**Pepper POV**

I rummage through files and lawsuits. Most against Tony, or Iron Man rather.

"_Iron Man destroyed my car…"_

_"…__Stark blasted a hole through the public library…_

_"… __burned my garden…"_

_"… __flew through the sails on my boat…"_

The list goes on and on. I sigh loudly. Anthony Stark, we are going to have a talk about _responsibility _later. The door to my office opens and my intern Peter Parker rushes in, he glances around the room nervously.

"Hi Peter, are you alright? You look a bit baffled."

After my comment, he immediately composes himself, "Oh, I'm good Pepper. I finished everything on the first list that you gave me." This kid is a real worker.

"That's great! What I need you to do now is first go to level—" I stop when I see Peter getting ready to input the instructions in a flat tablet-thing. It is slim and large and looks like Stark material but I haven't never seen a model like that, "What is that?"

"Huh?" Peter glances at me and follows my eyes to his tablet, "Oh, this is my DigiPad."

I gape at him, "Did we give you that? That looks way more high tech than my tablet."

Peter rubs his forearm, "Well, some workers here let me have scrap parts and I made this to make keeping all the information easier instead of using that spiral notebook."

My mouth drops even more, "YOU MADE THAT?!"

He shrugs.

"And in one night?!" I exclaim.

The teenage genius nods, "Well I really only had like an hour…" He runs his finger across the touch-sensitive screen in satisfaction at his invention.

I shake my head, "Okay well consider me impressed. But back to business, I need you to go to level 89. It is Tony's personal lab. It's usually locked and off limits but I told JARVIS to let you in. I just need you to get a file that he has on the very first desk that you will see when you enter. Inside of the folder is just some information about him that I need to deal with…this," I gesture at the lawsuits lying on my desk.

Peter looks as though he is literately shaking in excitement.

"But don't get the wrong idea!" I order, "He isn't there right now and you can't go back up there again and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING."

The boy hides his childish smile, "Yes, of course." With that, he dashes out of the room.

**Stark Tower Level 89 - Tony Stark's Personal Laboratory**

**Peter POV**

I take a deep breath before entering the room.

The doors slide open and I enter.

I think I could die right now. This place is like heaven. The entire room is made of glass and machinery. Iron Man armor schematics are all over the place and robotics that I don't even know what they are are everywhere. _Keep it together, Parker. You are only here to get the file… ooo! Whats that?!_

I drop my backpack to the ground and run over to a computer screen that keeps on replaying the fight with the robots, trying to analyze their structure. _Look there's me!_ I am strangely honored that there is a video of Spider-Man playing in Tony Stark's lab.

I exhale, "Ok, but Pepper said not to touch anything, so I won't." I walk over to the front desk and locate the file that my boss was talking about. I take one last look at the room before entering the elevator again.

**Two Hours Later**

**Random New York City Street**

**Peter POV**

After leaving Stark Tower, I aimlessly roam the streets. But alas, it's time for patrol.

I enter an empty ally and reach for my backpack to change into my Spider-suit but my hand only grabs air. "Shit," I curse under my breath. This could be a major identity crisis! Someone could find my backpack and figure out my secret ID, I have to find it.

Closing my eyes, I try to retrace the places I took my backpack today. Lets see, the last place I had it was…

"DOUBLE SHIT."


	10. Who are you Peter Parker? Part II

**Chapter 10: Who are you Peter Parker Part II**

**Stark Tower Level 89 - Tony Stark's Personal Laboratory **

**Tony POV**

Tiredly, I trudge into my lab. It's about eight o'clock at night and I have been reviewing the robot fight all day. I've been going over it with Nick Fury and nearly every robotics expert that I know. No one has seen unmanned robots quite like these and they haven't struck before. Whatever coming is something big.

I flip the light switch and make my way over to my desk.

_Wait what was that?_

I turn my head to see a teenage boy standing behind me frozen. I jump back, grab the closest repulser and point it at his head, "Who are you? Who do you work for? What are you doing here?!"

The boy waves his arms around, "Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! I am sooo sorry Mr. Stark. I… I'm Pepper Potts' personal intern! IknowI'mnotsupposedtobeinhere,pleasedon'ttellher!I'msosorryIdidn'tcomeheretospyonyouoranything,Imeanyou'relikemyidolandIwouldlovetospyonyoubutthat'snotwhatI'mdoing!" The boy talks so fast I could barely understand what he was saying.

I lower the repulser, "Whoa, whoa, whoa kid. Slow down."

He takes a deep breath, "I just… Pe— Mrs. Potts sent me up here before to get a file and I left my bag." The boy points at a backpack lying under the front table. "I'm really sorry for disturbing you Mr. Stark, you're my idol. Please don't take away my internship, this is all I have."

I give the kid a one over, I can't be mad at him for forgetting his bag because he looks like a giant nerd. I shake my head, "But how did you get in here? This place is off limits and locked." The boy shrugs and I roll my eyes, "JARVIS, how did he get in here?"

"_I… I don't know, Sir."_

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"_I have no recollection of how Mr. Parker entered the room."_

I tap my foot and glare at the teenage, "Care to explain, _Mr. Parker_? I'll tell you this right now, I don't have a good track record with kids."

The "Parker" kid looks at the ground nervously, "I… uh… hacmb…." he mumbles.

I cross my arms, "You don't want me to tell Pepper that you're up here, do you?"

He sighs, "I hacked your mainframe and deleted JARVIS' memory of it." My jaw hits the ground in shock. THIS SCRAWNY KID HACKED INTO MY AI?! "Again," says the boy, "I'm _really _sorry."

I take a step closer and examine him. He's got talent, I'll admit that. "You know kid, I kinda like you. Is your name Parker?"

He gives a small smile, "Well my name's Peter. Peter Parker."

"So am I really your idol?"

Peter Parker nods his head quickly as he picks up his backpack.

"Well Peter, don't report to Pep tomorrow, just come right up here," I say genuinely.

His eyes light up and then dim again, "Will Pepper be okay with that?"

"Oh I'm sure she'll manage."

**Stark Tower Level 90 - Tony and Pepper's Living Quarters**

**Pepper POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE TAKING PETER?!"

Tony yawns and crawls into bed, "Come on Pep, he's so adorable! I wanna keep him."

I ball my fist and resist the urge to punch him in the face, "You can't just steal my intern! I've only had him for three days!"  
Tony rolls over in the bed to face me, "Babe, this kid is a genius I could really use him helping me in my lab.

I groan loudly, "Fine… just don't scare him too much."

The asshole smirks, "I think I may have already scared him when I pointed a repulser laser at his face."

"YOU WHAT?!"


	11. The Man and the Spider

**Chapter 11: The Man and the Spider**

**Stark Tower Level 89 - Tony Stark's Personal Laboratory **

**Tony POV**

**THE NEXT DAY**

I sit in my lab tinkering with some old parts. By now I've finished the Space Suit, the Sea Suit, and the Adapt Armor and they are temporarily in this room, but hidden behind the wall, before I transfer them to my vault.

The elevator door slides open and I hear footsteps in the other end of the lab. "_Sir, Mr. Parker is here." _

"Mr. Stark?" Peter walks around looking for me until he finally finds me, "Uh…hi."  
I slap him on the shoulder and push him down to the chair next to me, "Hey Peter, by any chance do you know the atomic number of Selenium."

He looks a bit taken back but lets himself loosen his shoulders, "I think it's 34, why?"

I toss the scrap metal that I was working on across the room and one of my robot arms catches it, "Just wondering, I was thinking of making some glass parts for an Iron Man suit." I glance at him, "Are you a fan of Iron Man?"

The boy nearly falls out of his chair, "A _fan_? Of course! I mean, I've always been a _huge_ supporter of your work but when you managed to produce a man-made superhero… it's just amazing!"

I laugh, "So is Iron Man your favorite superhero?"

Peter scratches the back of his head, "Well… you _were_ definitely my favorite before… Spider-Man."

I turn my head, "Oh yeah… of course… I mean that's cool…"

"It's nothing personal! I've just met him a couple times: he lets me take pictures of him for the Daily Bugle."

I abruptly turn to face him, I knew there was something good about this kid. Maybe I could use him to get Spider-Man to join the team, "Really? That's cool… do you know who he is?"

Peter laughs, "He would never tell me that!"

I scratch my chin, "You know, you are a pretty lucky kid; you have an awesome internship with the coolest guy in the world, you're a genius, and you seem to be tight with that Spider-fellow."

Peter's smile falters, "Yeah, I guess." What did I say? Time to change the subject.

"So, do you wanna help me on some programming?"

His faces turns a shade of red, "I mean if that's okay with you, Mr. Stark."  
"Don't be so nervous, Peter. And Mr. Stark was my father, call me Tony." I clap my hands together, "Let's get started."

000000

**Peter POV  
**"So first, you have to decrypt the software to reboot it and then we are going to make some updates. This is gonna be going directly to my armors so if you mess up I could die in battle," Tony explains.

My eyes widen, "No pressure there," I mumble. Tony laughs. I sigh, Pepper did say that he could be sarcastically intense and a pain in the ass. But how could I complain? I'm TALKING WITH TONY STARK! And sure, I've met him when he's Iron Man, and I'm in my mask but this is real. This has to be the coolest thing that has ever happened to me. Uh, besides that whole super spider power stuff and being a superhero. That is also pretty cool.

I take a rolling chair and glide up to a holographic computer monitor. Taking a deep breath, I begin to decrypt the software while Tony is decrypting another.

"So kid," he begins, "what's your story?"

Where to begin? _Well I'm basically a giant nerd that was bit by a radioactive spider and now I swing around the city at night like a lunatic in a unitard. _"Uh… I'm from Forest Hills, Queens. I go to Midtown High school, where I specialize in the science program. I'm second in my class."

Tony rolls his eyes, "Blah, blah, blah… I knew all of that all ready when I did a full background check on you last night."

"YOU WHAT?!"

He shrugs, "Well, I had to make sure that you weren't one of Justin Hammer's spies or something."

I exhale, I guess he has a point. "Well… my father was Richard Parker, a founder and geneticist at Oscorp. But he and my mom disappeared eight years ago, and they left me with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. About a year ago, my uncle Ben was shot during a convenient store robbery. So now it's just me and Aunt May and we don't really have that much money so hopefully this internship will get me a scholarship."

Tony was silent for a moment, then opened his mouth, "That's pretty tragic, kid. And believe me, you have my condolences, but what I've learned in life is that this is the stuff that makes you who you are. Look at me, for example, my dad was a dick to me and then died in a plane crash. If that hadn't happened, I probably wouldn't be Iron Man and the world would have been destroyed like a gazillion times. I'm not saying that I save the world on a daily basis… it's more like a bi-weekly thing, actually."

I smile, "I completely understand. With great power comes great responsibility."

Tony smirks, "You are a little poet aren't you?"

I shrug, "Actually my uncle told me that before he died but it's kind of like my motto."

Tony shakes his head, "You kids these days and you're catchphrases. You know when I was kid, we used to say things like _groovy_ and _ice cold."_

"Is that back when you rode dinosaurs to school?" I quip.

"Hey! No one gets to make fun of my age but me!" After that we pretty much decrypt in silence, save for the Metallica music playing. After a while we begin small talk about sports (which I honestly have no idea about), science, music… All while having battles of witty comments. "So do you think that Pepper would look good as a brunette?"

"Um, I'm only 16, I don't think I'm supposed to be butting into your marriage."

"Yeah, but do you think she would be mad if I told her that?"

"Yes."

"But what if its true, you know maybe its to time to—"

"You should probably order the flowers and chocolate now."

"Hey! You're the one that just said you're too young to know about love," Tony argues.

I cross my arms, "Actually, I _am_ in a very loving relationship with my girlfriend."

Tony's eyebrows raise as if he is surprise, "You? A girlfriend? I mean, no offense… but really?" I nod in pride. "Lemme see a photo."

I whip out my pro-grade camera from my bag. "This is her on the Brooklyn Bridge," I say and show him a picture of Gwen, hair flowing in the wind as she smiles at the camera.

"WHOA! For a teenage girl she's pretty ho—" I glare at him. "—nest."

"Nice save," I say. I scroll through more of my camera's photographs (a lot of them being of Spider-Man), "And this is us together at one of your lectures, her name is Gwen."

Tony nearly starts cracking up, "Wait. So she's pretty and smart?"

I grin, "Remember how I'm second in my class… well she's first."

"Wow, Pete you really know how to pick 'em. And a little competition is sexy," Tony makes a fake animal noise and my cheeks burn red. Quickly, I return to decoding.


	12. The Avenging Spider-Man?

**Chapter 12: The Avenging Spider-Man?**

**Peter POV**

I've been Tony's intern for about three weeks now. Everyday after school, I go to Stark tower and help him with programming, inventing, and anything else he needs. Every weekend however, Pepper insists that I help her out with doing errands around the building. Tony says that she's just jealous that I'm with him all the time now.

This is a dream come true.

On top of that, Spidey has been coming in contact with the Avengers a lot more. In fact, just yesterday Hawkeye and I formed a kick-ass tag team and defeated the Sinister Shocker _and_ the Rhino.

Back to the present, I am swinging somewhere downtown. So far the night has been quiet but you never— _SPIDEY SENSE!_

I whip around but see no one. Quickly I latch onto the nearest building and scan the area, but nada. That's strange, usually my spider sense is spot on. Sighing, I climb up to the top of the building and sit on the roof. Then, I hear an all too familiar voice, "Hey wall-crawler, did I sneak up on ya'?"

Casually, I turn around, "Hey tin head, what's happening?" Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, lets his face plate open to reveal his real face. I gasp dramatically, "Oh my god! You're a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist underneath all that metal?! I would have never guessed!"

Tony doesn't seem to be in the joking mood that I saw him in just a couple of hours ago. "Ha ha, very funny Spider-Man. You know who I am because my identity is open to the public, unlike yours."

I frown beneath my mask, but he doesn't know that, "Are you criticizing me for having a secret identity?"

"This is important, I came to talk to you for a reason today. We want to offer you a spot on the Avengers but we, or at least SHIELD, needs to know you're identity."

A short laugh escapes my mouth.

Tony continues sternly, "Come on Spider, we really like you and we want to add you to the team but we need to be able to trust you." My boss (even though he doesn't know it) rambles on about how trust is important if I am going to be an Avengers and I zone him out.

I laugh harshly. "No," I mumble under my breath.

Iron Man stops and comes closer, "What did you say?"

"No." I say, "Is that why you guys have been being so nice to me recently, so that you could butter me up to get me to give away my biggest secret? So that I could join you?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, sure you guys are great, but I don't want to join your team in the first place."

Shocked, Tony takes a step back, "You don't want to be an Avenger?"

_Do I want to be an Avenger? I mean, I like teaming up with them but I don't want to _be_ one of them. I don't have the kind of time for that, especially once I go to college. I'm not ready to have the fate of the world rest in my hands. _"Do you think that it's just every guy's dream to be an Avenger? I protect New York, not the world! Don't I get to choose if I want responsibility like that?"

Tony looks at the ground, "You know, someone told me recently that with great power comes great responsibility."

I snort, "You don't have to remind me… But I don't have enough power to have such a responsibility. I can't shoot webs at Galactus. I can't swing anywhere in space. I can't defeat Hydra with my agility. You guys have something more, and I don't have _it_."

Iron Man sighs, "Well, I guess this is a complete failure of a conversation but if you're not going to be an Avengers, I just need to know that you will be there when we need you."

I nod as he flies off, "Always, Tony."

**Gwen Stacy's Apartment**

**Gwen POV**

I sigh as I open my laptop to start my thesis on quantum physics. It's funny, when I found out that Peter was Spider-Man, I thought that my life would never be the ordinary again. Now here I am: writing an essay in my room, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket and drinking hot chocolate. But that's what's great about my life, I guess. During times when I'm _not_ stressing over Peter, or helping him defeat insane criminals, I get to appreciate little things like this.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a tap at the window. A smile spreads arose my face, _quantum physics can wait until later._ Shutting my computer, I rush over to open the window and let my boyfriend into the room. He is wearing his costume but once he is inside, he rips off his mask and embraces me.

After a long kiss, he collapses to my bed, letting out a sigh of frustration. I sit down next to him, "What's got you down pumpkin?" I say satirically. When Peter is upset at times like this, it's always good to have some comic relief. I really worry about him when he gets sad. At the local community college, I've taken some classes on psychology and I seriously think Peter has a problem. All of the violence and death that he sees is not good for him and it could lead to depression similar to that of a soldier returning from war. I've tried to tell him to get checked out for depression but he refuses; he says that the if the other heroes can deal, so can he.

Peter shows a small smile due to my short quip. He opens his mouth then closes it, obviously contemplating what wording to choose. _Oh no_, I think, _bad news is coming_. What he says, is definitely not what I was expected.

"The Avengers asked me to join."

I am speechless. Hiding my face from him, I turn the other way as a tear slides down my face. He hears my sniffle and engulfs me in a hug.

"What's wrong, Gwen?"

I wipe my nose, "It's just that… the Avengers go on, like, the most dangerous missions in the world. They go to places like Wakanda and the moon… PETER YOU'RE GOING TO GO INTO SPACE! I don't think a teenage boy is fit to fight aliens! This is just too much, do you remember that time that Iron Man went into that wormhole during the Battle of New York and barely survived?! That could be you! I thought that the criminals you are fighting _now _are dangerous, but the Avengers… they fight villains from other planets, maybe even other _dimensions_. And what about that guy Loki? He is practically a god! A GOD, PETER! This isn't bank robbers and purse thieves, Peter. This is serious and I don't—" I stop when I hear Peter giggle. "What? What's so funny?"

He gently grabs my chin and turns my face toward his, "I said no."

My eyes widen and I throw myself back, "WHAT?!"

"I told them no, I'm not going to be an Avenger." I suddenly fill with anger.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

Peter looks confused, "Wait. I thought that you were sad about it… You're crying for god's sake!" He gestures at my face, and I realize that tears are still racing down my face. I frown and wipe the water from my cheeks.

"Yes, Peter, I don't want you to get hurt but that doesn't mean you can just turn down an opportunity like this!"

"What do you mean? You're the one who is always telling my that I need to stop throwing myself into danger."

I roll my eyes, "But every single time I tell you that, you are stubborn and say that it's your obligation; and I quote: 'with great power comes great responsibility'. Sound familiar?"

Peter lies back down on my bed and groans, "Everyone is using my own motto against me today," he mumbles. "The Avengers wouldn't want me anyway, I would only slow them down. I can't do the things they do."

I cup his face in my hands as I lay down next to him, "Don't say things like that, you're potential is endless. I believe that you can be an Avenger."

"But that's not all of it… Tony, I mean Iron Man, told me that they wouldn't even accept me until I told them my identity."

I contemplate this, "But it's not like the whole world, let alone you're enemies, would find out. Plus, you would get to learn _their_ identities."

He shakes his head, "No, it would be in their computers and records, which could be hacked. And what if one of them were captured and blackmailed by one of my villains.? I know that if someone threatened to hurt _you_, I would give away anyones secret identity." _He has a point there. _

"Peter, I know that you have your reasons and I know that I would probably develop anxiety if you joined the Earth's Mightiest Heroes but… think about it." He nods, but I know that his mind is set.

He moves in closer to me and I blush when I suddenly realize that we are laying together in my bed. I let him press his lips against mine and then slowly pull away. We sit like that for a while: our hands interlocked, faces staring directly into the other.

It's as if we are breathing the same breath.

Finally he says something, "Erm… is your mom home?" Peter asks awkwardly. I love it when he's nervous. I smile, hiding my own apprehension.

"No," I whisper.

Without another word I move in closer and he climbs atop me. He leans in and brings his cold lips against my neck several times over. I stare up at him and nod as he strips off his Spider-Man suit to reveal only his boxers and socks. I giggle but contain it, "You wear socks _under _your suit?"

His cheeks burn red, "It keeps my feet warm in the winter! And stop it, you're ruining the moment." I smirk as I pull of my pajama shirt and shorts.

**000000**

**PETER'S GETTING LUCKY!** **Hahaha, sorry I just thought Peter and Gwen needed another moment.**

**Sorry, but Pete isn't joining the Avengers yet (hint hint: YET).**

**PLEAAAASEEEEE COMMENT! Any suggestions? Any complaints? **

**P.S. Thanks to Son of Perseus for commenting a couple chapters back with a villain suggestion! I have decided that [insert suggested villain] will be the next enemy to come after the current plot line. {The story is starting out with Spider-Man villains and then it will move into Avengers villains}.**


	13. The Amazing Spider-Anne

**Chapter 13: The Amazing Spider-Anne**

**Stark Tower Level 50 - Pepper Potts' Executive Office**

**Peter POV  
**Today is Saturday, so not only will I be interning for more hours than usual, but I will working for Pepper instead of Tony (per her request).

"Hi Pepper," I say as I enter her open office. She looks up from her desk and smiles.

"Peter! I'm only seeing you two days a week now and I'm really starting to miss you," Pepper stands up and hugs me before leading me over to sit on the opposite side of her desk. "How is that aluminum asshole treating you?"

I laugh at how Pepper and Tony interact. They call each other every name under the sun and are still somehow madly in love. Over these past three weeks, I've grown comfortable around both of them even though I've never seen them in the same room. "He's just being his usual self, which is no comparison to you of course."

Pepper winks and flips her hair, "That's what I like to hear." She continues on to tell me events of her week and outline the current projects she is working on.

"Erm… Pepper, do you know if Mr. Smythe from the Automation Project is working today?"

Confused, my boss raises an eyebrow, "Actually, it's funny you should ask because his entire level is being cleared out today to move all of the finished robotics. Even though Alistaire is supposed to supervise the transportation of his automated parts, he emailed me this morning saying he was sick. It's odd because he has been working here for ten years or so and I have never seen him take a day off like this. If he is sick, he usually works through it. It's the flu, he claims, but he promises to be back by tomorrow…" Pepper stops rambling and looks at me, "Why do you ask?"

I scratch my head, "Oh, uh, just wondering because sometimes I like to head down there and see what he is working on."

Pepper rolls her eyes, "I don't know if I could ever find the stuff you guys do interesting. But anyway, I don't really have that much work that you can do today so why don't you pick a level and just… _assist_." Perfect! My plan today was to break into Smythe's office and gather all the proof I could get before giving it to the Avengers. Now that I basically have a free day, there should be plenty of time. However, I still need to follow Pepper's instructions and intern on any level; I'll need to pick someone that either won't care if I leave, or will cooperate.

"Could I work with Dr. Anne Miller today?"

"Of course! Anne is so sweet." Pepper then gestures for me to leave the room, "Alright, now get your ass down there." I grin and wave as the elevator drops.

**Level 36 - Biochemical Research Facility**

The jungle that is the Biochemical Research Lab is calmer today than the first time I was here. I see Anne Miller working at a computer and wave her over to me.

"Peter! How are you today?"

I force a smile to hide my nerves, "I'm good, Pepper asked me to choose a floor to help out on, and I chose this one."

Anne smirks with pride, "I'm honored." I take a deep, shaky breath and try to choose my wording for what I am about to ask her. She notices my stress, "Is something wrong Pete?"

I look her in the eye and lead her into an empty portion of the lab, "I'm gonna ask you for a major favor, but it's a secret: a life or death situation."

Her face looks confused but understanding, "Let's hear it."

Exhaling, I look around to make sure no one is listening, "Do you know Alistaire Smythe?"

"Of course."

"Do you remember those giant robots that attacked Midtown the other day?"

"I saw it on the news." Staring into the older woman's eyes, I observe as she figures out what I am about to say. "No… No way! Alistaire isn't like that, I doubt he even possesses the intelligence to build such advanced machinery."

I shake my head, "I have proof, but we need to go down to his office. I need your knowledge on chemicals and technology to figure out what his next move is." Anne frowns and thinks for a moment. She composes herself easily and puts on a straight face.

"Alright, I believe you. Let's go."

0000

Once we get level 3, Anne Miller starts to get nervous. "You know, I don't really think I'm qualified for this," she whines as we get closer to the engineering portion.

"Relax, no one's going to see us, Pepper said that this level is clear today."

She looks at me with bewilderment, "It's unnerving that you are so calm with breaking and entering. How did you even get tangled into this super hero / villain stuff?" I scratch my head, _Why would Peter Parker know about this plot?_

"Uh… I was in Smythe's office last week and I saw the schematics for the robots and a bunch of observations of Spider-Man. I think he wants to kill Spider-Man, but to do so he is getting Iron Man and the Avengers out of the way first.I didn't want to bring anything to Tony until there was more proof."

Anne shakes her head in disbelief, "I've been working with Alistaire for years; sure, he's never been a fan of the super-community, especially Spider-Man, but I thought it was just a harmless opinion."

I frown, "More like a deadly vendetta." We open the door to the robotics lab and enter quietly, the whole room is empty except for us. "What I don't understand is why he has it out for the Spider."

Dr. Miller shrugs, "His father was very _very _against Spider-Man, that guy was kinda crazy before he died. But he always talked about 'getting that wall-crawling menace off the streets,'" she does air quotes and impersonates an old man's voice. "In case you can't tell, he was really good friends with J. Jonah Jameson." _Of course he was_, I say in my head.

I nod before grabbing the handle to the _HEAD ENGINEER _office. Tugging the knob down, I realize that the door is locked, "That's weird, it's usually open."

"Here, let me try," suggests Anne as she takes out a key card. Her's is blue and mine is red, which indicates that she has a higher security clearance. She swipes it through the screen next to the door but the screen reads: _owner of room requests non-enter; if you have clearance, please input in the password._ Beneath the words is a spot to type in a 10-digit number code. Anne groans.

I step forward, this is my specialty, "I got this." The trick to these kinds of security doors is that once it lets its guard down to type in a password, it's simple to get to the mainframe. I connect the screen to my self-invented DigiPad via cable and crack the code. I smirk and Anne throws her arms in the air, "Should I be worried that you know how to hack into a secure room?"

I shrug.

This time when I push down the handle the door actually opens. We both gasp. The small office is now _covered_ in schematics and photographs. The last time I came in here, it was neatly organized and if you weren't searching, you wouldn't even notice the papers regarding this guy's psychopathic plot. Now, however, every inch of the room is blanketed in revisions to the original design and plans. "He's been working," I say out loud.

Anne still has a hand covering her mouth. "I — I— I'll take a look around and see what chemical he is using to improve the robots." Silently, I nod and point at a stack of paper that looks like equations.

Looking at the new schematics, I see that Smythe has made upgrades: he's upped the defense on all the robots so that we can't blast holes in them anymore, their operating systems are more complex, and the systems between different robots are no longer connected. In the last battle, when Cap, Iron Man, and I took down the big one, the rest went down too. He is obviously prepared for that now. I skim through some more papers but most of them are irrelevant.

"Peter!" I hear Anne's frantic call and rush over. I turn my focus to what she is gazing at, a small paper with times and dates. Some of the lines list research and robotics facilities like SHIELD base 616, others are names of people and numbers. But Anne points to one line in particular: _Stark Tower, January 24. _"I think this is a schedule for all the heists and attacks that Smythe sent his robots to. And… that's today's date."

My head is spinning. Here? Today? This is crazy. First I find out that the guy who I sorta liked at first is a super villain bent on destroying my hero alter ego. Then, I find out that he is planning an attack on the coolest tower in the whole city! Stark Tower is coming down and I need to stop it.

Anne is now mumbling to herself, "All of the other attacks took place during the daytime, it could happen any—" whatever she was about to say is proven right as the entire room begins to shake. Both of us grasp the edges of the desk for balance. I guess the attack is happening now.

"Something big just broke into the building!" I yell over the ruckus.

The doctor that is temporality my assistant detective nods even though she looks on the verge of a panic attack, "We need to get out of here!" she screams.

I lead her out of the room, she is lucky that we are only on the third floor. I watch her run down the stairs along with all the other wailing workers. She turns around when she gets to the bottom and sees that I haven't moved, "AREN"T YOU COMING?" She cries over the voices of the others rushing beside her.

I shake my head and mouth the word _Pepper_. Before I can see Anne's response I turn around and dash up the next 49 levels.

**Hey guys! Forgive me if these next two or three chapters are a little dry. I've been really busy lately and I'm trying to stuff all this information into these chapters before the fic can really get good :)**

**I know that someone requested that I include more of the Avengers, DONT WORRY THAT IS COMING!**

**P.S. if you say the chapter title out loud, it's kind of funny (just do it). Humor. *Laugh Laugh*.**


	14. Robots and an Identity Crisis

**Chapter** **14: Robots, an Identity Crisis, and other Bad Stuff**

**Level 50 - Pepper Potts' Executive Office**

**Peter POV**

I reach Pepper's office without breaking a sweat. Super-hero, remember? I would've gotten up here faster but the stairs literately have every employee in the building running down them. The entire floor is in flames and I burst through Pepper's doors.

"Peter! What are you doing here? The entire tower is under attack," Pepper asks in a frenzy. I see that the large window that used to give such a beautiful view of the New York City skyline is in shards scattered across the carpet. Pepper is on the ground by her desk, small pieces of glass stick out of her legs but not enough to be too serious. I run over and crouch to carefully pluck out the glass from her stockings that are now stained with blood. Tears coat my bosses face, "Get out of here, I think its those robots that the Avengers faced last week. They could be coming."

I shrug, "Not without you boss."

Pepper grabs onto my shoulder and I hoist her up, "The one moment you decide to stop being awkward, you put your life in danger!"

I roll my eyes, "Your in danger too you know."

She was about to protest when the double wooden doors abruptly explode and three of the improved robots enter and surround us. They are all large and don't look willing to negotiate. I instinctively put my arm out in front of Pepper, who is trying not to cry, "Maybe we could talk this out guys?" I quip nervously.

Pepper holds my arm tighter, "This isn't the time Peter…" The machines move in closer, all of them mumbling: "_ELIMINATE TARGET, ELIMINATE SPIDER." _

A light bulb goes off in my head. _That's it! They aren't here for Pepper, they followed ME. They must be able to sense my spider DNA. _"Pepper," I whisper, "don't worry about me. Remain calm during my next few actions." I step away from her, leaving the CEO completely confused by what I meant. She soon realizes when I run toward the broken window and flail my arms, "HEY SCRAP METAL! YOU WANT THE SPIDER SO BAD?! COME AND GET ME!"

All three robots begin charging at me, leaving Pepper time to stumble to the other end of the room. "Peter, what are you thinking?! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" I sigh and look out the open window. It's a fifty story drop onto the concrete. Here goes nothing.

I jump.

My legs bend and I launch out of the office into the open sky. Like moths to a flame, the robots idiotically jump after me and tumble through the air until they crash into the ground. Each one leaves a fifteen foot crater in the city streets, but it's worth if it means they can't hurt anyone anymore. I let myself drop about 20 feet before shooting a web to suspend myself, dangling from Stark Tower. I may not always wear my costume, but I always have my web shooters hidden under my clothes.

I swing off the web and crawl my way back up to Pepper's office. I expected to find her bawling on the ground, thinking that I am dead, but instead she stands right near the opening, tapping her foot with arms crossed, "Peter Parker, would you like to explain how you just jumped out of a two hundred foot high window and lived? Because I saw you shoot a web and then climb back up the building. Please don't tell me you are, who I think you are."

_OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH. _I rack my brain for excuses for what just happened, but nothing comes to mind. "Uh… erm… Pepper…"

At this, Pepper falls to her semi-bleeding knees, "Holy fucking God! Spider-Man is my intern, Spider-Man is my intern." She repeats this and lets tears stream down her face once more.

I am about to explain things when I realize something: "Wait! Where is Tony?"

Pepper wipes her face and glares at me, "He… he _was_ in his lab but I think that if we were under attack, he would suit up and come get me before anyone else." I nod in agreement.

"Something must be wrong." Without another word, I jolt out of the room and into the emergency staircase hall. By now, basically the entire building has evacuated so no one is coming down the steps anymore. I turn to Pepper, "Be right back." She observes as I look up at the spiraling staircase and shoot two webs (one from each wrist). I pull tight and slingshot myself straight up to level 89.

It's strange to use my powers when the mask is off, especially in front of my boss. But whatever: focus! I enter Tony's personal lab. The workspace is a mess, computers and wires are all over the place, probably because there is a giant robot lying in the middle of the room. After I notice the decommissioned android, my eyes dart to Tony. He is decked out in his Iron Man suit but lies on the ground unconscious. Evaluating the scene, I conclude that Tony and the robot fought. Tony used an electromagnetic pulse to knockout the robot, but on its way down the lunk of metal knocked Iron Man in the head. It also seems that Tony was trying to protect a particular part of the wall. _That's weird_." I carefully step over the body of my boss (hoping that he is alive) and knock one fist on the metal wall. Hollow. I'll figure out what was so important inside later, because right now I need to see if Tony is okay.

With my Spider strength I rip off Tony's mask and make sure he is still breathing. I continue to sling one of his arms over my shoulders and begin to drag.

0000

**Stark Tower**

**Level 50 - Previously Pepper Potts' Executive Office**

**Tony POV**

I wake up in my bed and Pepper greets me with a plate full of waffles. Her long brown hair is tied up in a bun and she wears a polka dot bikini, "Good morning love bug," I mumble.

She looks into my eyes and smiles, "How did you sleep my little butterfly?"

I yawn as a swarm of flying kittens enters the room, "Dandy." Pepper's arms suddenly morph into sparking wires. As she waves her arms, the sparks grow brighter and brighter until they consume my vision. The light finally fades and I am no longer in my bedroom with winged cats, but in what used to be Pepper's office.

The furniture and carpet are scorched, there are robot footprints in the ground, and the large window is completely broken. I blink a couple of times and realize that Bruce is waving one of those eye-flashlight things in my face. "Oh Tony, you're awake."

I nod and groggily stand up. Stumbling back down again, Bruce Banner grasps my elbow and pulls me upright. "What happened? Where are the robots?"

Dr. Bruce sighs and rubs his temples, "I'll let Pepper explain… I have to get back to my research, this is a time sensitive experiment; I only came down here because Pep said you were hurt."

I mumble something like _whatever_ as he walks away. Groaning, I grab my forehead in pain. Looking like a fallen angel, Pepper comes over and hugs me, "I'm so happy you're okay." Her tights are ripped and dotted with dried blood, her orange dress is tattered, and her hair, bright red, is… well… not good.

I brush a strand away from her watering eyes, "Me? I'm swell, but what about you? You look like you were in a car crash."

She rolls her eyes, "You don't know the half of it! First, the window broke on me, and the glass shards were everywhere. And then the whole level caught fire, and after that, three giant robots attacked Peter and I."

"THREE?!" I exclaim, "I was barely able to handle one! Are you alright?" Looking around, I am suddenly overcome with fear, "Where's Peter?!"

She silences me and sits me down, "Be quiet, Bruce says that you have a mild concussion. Had you not been wearing that helmet of your's, you'd have been dead."

I knock her hand away, "Where's the kid?"

She gazes past me, "Don't worry he went home, he's fine." I stare into her eyes: why had she waited so long to talk about him? The moment I brought him up, she grew stiff.

I shake my head, "But who saved you from the robots? And how did I get out out of my lab?"

"Peter."

I scratch my head.

Pepper just looks tired, "Well Peter was on level three at the time of the attack but he came back to make sure I was okay (which I wasn't). Then, some robots burst into my room and were looking for Spider-Man or something…" She says the word Spider-Man oddly, as if it pains her to say it. "Peter lured them over to the window and they stupidly fell out and crashed to the street."  
"Smart," I mutter.

"Then he went up to see if you were okay (which you weren't). He saw you unconscious and carried you down here."

_Wait! He carried me? _"That's impossible."

"What?" replies Pepper.

"It's not humanly possibly for an average man, let alone teenager, to hold my Iron Man suit! It weighs _a lot_, I can only move in it because of the internal mechanics."

Pepper opens her mouth, then bites her lip, she is obviously contemplating what to tell me, "Tony… there's something… UGH!" She looks at my face and frowns, "Erm… you know, adrenaline. The poor boy was all hyped up from all the excitement."

I rub my chin, "Uh huh… well I'll be sure to thank him for the save tomorrow."

A few tears run down Pepper's cheek and I pull her into a kiss, "I'm sorry that you were scared and I couldn't be there for you."

She sighs, "It's not that… I just… it's nothing…"

**Okay, so Pepper and Peter haven't gotten a chance to talk yet (that is coming in the next chapter)**

**I won't be updating for a week or more because I am going on ****vacation :(**

**Please comment!**


	15. Who are you Peter Parker? Part III

**Chapter 15: Who Are You Peter Parker? Part III**

**Stark Tower - Avengers Floor 95**

**Natasha POV**

"_The few terrorists who survived the attack claimed that the killer was a female demon sent from hell. It is unsure whether the planned murder of the extremist terrorist boss was a covert U.S. operation or simply a mercenary job. Yet, however gruesome the assault was on the base deep in the Arab desert, officials report that rocket sequences were underway and if this 'female demon' had not interfered, a bomb would have made its way to the northern United States."_

I turn off the news and groan, I hate the desert, it always makes my skin dry. Yawning, I make my way over to my laptop. The light next to the webcam clicks on and my employer's face appears on the screen, "I am satisfied with your performance, the money is being wired to your off-shore account as we speak."

My face remains neutral, "Is there anything else, Sir?"

The man shakes his head, "No, but aren't you worried that Nick Fury will find out about your freelance job and question your loyalties?"

I shrug, "Hey we are all fighting for good, no matter how shady, right?" The man strokes his beard and nods, "And he knew what he was signing on for when he made me an agent, I'm not known to pick one side. Plus, he won't find out anyway."

The man on the other line gives a grim smile before disconnecting from the video chat. I sigh. Sure, Fury might not like the fact that I'm still for hire but at least I'm not doing anything _evil_. Those terrorists were going to kill people if I hadn't stepped in.

Speaking of which: one of those bastards shot a bullet at my favorite dagger and now I need a new one.

I am just about to search some black market websites for a new Tibetan blade when there is a knock at my door. That's strange, no one comes to visit me. Except Clint. But I know that he is on a mission right now. Silently, I pick up a small handgun from the dresser and glide across the floor. In one swift motion I swing the door open and point the weapon at the person on the other side.

"AH! Natasha, it's just me!"

I lower the gun and laugh, "Oh, sorry Pepper. I thought you were a Russian spy or something."

Tony's wife pats down her short white dress and fixes her hair. She looks out of whack.

"Uh, Pep, are you okay? You look a little pale."

Pepper tries to smile, "I'm just a little distraught…"

"Yeah I heard the Tower was attacked today, the team was out on separate missions. But I'm happy you're alright."

She nods and steps inside my bedroom, "Thank you. That's actually what I came here to talk about, my intern was in the building and he was a little _shaken up_. I'm going to stop by his house and see if he's alright. This may sound weird, but I was wondering if you could keep a distance behind me just in case anything goes wrong.

I stare at her, "What could go wrong at a teenage boy's house?"

Pepper scratches her head, "Erm… well, you know it's a bad neighborhood. I don't wan't to get mugged or anything."

My eyes narrow, "I know you're lying to me about something. Are you going to fess up?"

"No."  
I shrug, "Whatever. Who am I to criticize about keeping secrets?" I head over to my closet and pick out some flexible night/stealth gear. "Does Tony know about this visit?"

Pepper looks at the ground with guilt, "No."

A devilish grin stretches across my face as I snap a bullet into the cylinder of my gun, "Even better."

**Forest Hills, Queens - Parker House**

**Pepper POV**

Taking a deep breath, I finally work up the courage to knock on the door to the small house. This is not place I would expect Spider-Man to live in. I would also not expect Spider-Man to be a 16 year old boy who works for me.

Even though I cannot see her, I know that Natasha is on one of the house rooftops with binoculars. I don't think Peter would hurt me but everyone says that Spider-Man is a vigilante. The Daily Bugle even says that he is a criminal.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a voice on the other side of the door: "_I'll get it Aunt May!" _says the muffled voice. Immediately after, the wooden door opens and a Peter Parker that looks ready for bed stands there. His brown hair is ruffled and he wears plaid pajama pants and a "Midtown High Robotics Club" t-shirt. He stands there speechless, "Uh… hi, Pepper."

We remain separated by a screen door, "We didn't get a chance to talk about what happened earlier."

He nods and leads me inside. We step into the kitchen and there sits an elderly woman drinking tea. "Aunt May, this is my boss Pepper Potts."

May Parker nearly drops her tea when she jumps up to shake my hand, "Oh my lord! Peter has told me so much about you. What brings you here, tonight? My baby boy isn't in trouble is he?"

Peter's cheeks grow red. "Aunt May, don't embarrass me," he groans. I still can't believe that this boy is Spider-Man; he just seems like a normal teenager.

I laugh, "It's alright, I just stopped by to see how Peter was doing after the attack today."

May nods, "Oh, of course. I saw what happened on the news, I was so worried about my Petey-boo."

At the baby nickname, Peter nearly drops to the ground, "_Aunt Mayyyyyy._"

I turn to my intern, "Is there somewhere that we could speak in private?"

His aunt smiles, "You can go up to Peter's room but excuse the mess."

00000

I awkwardly sit in a bean bag chair while Peter sits on his bed. We say nothing for a good ten minutes. His room is covered in band and superhero posters, on his desk is some invention that he must be working on.

"So…" he begins.

"How did this happen, Peter?"

He hangs his head, "About a year ago, I was bitten by a radioactive spider at Oscorp. I gained agility, wall-crawling abilities, and heightened senses. After my uncle's murder I decided that I had to put my power to good use. With great power comes great responsibility."

I say nothing in response.

"Please don't be mad at me! Don't fire me." I meet his scared eyes and realize how young he really is.

"Oh Peter, I'm not going to fire my best intern." His eyes light up.

"Did you tell Tony?"

I smile, "No, I'll keep your secret for now. I understand why it is confidential."

He frowns, "Then why did you bring Black Widow to spy on me?"

I gape at him, "How did you know?"

Quirkily, he gives a goofy smile, "I can, uh, hear her sharpening her knives from here."

My arms raise, "Alright, you caught me. It's just that J. Jonah Jameson says that Spider-Man is such a menace… I wasn't sure what would happen."

Peter laughs, "That guy is always hating on me. I can't believe I still sell him photographs."

I giggle.

"You know, I would give you a whole motherly speech about how young you are for the hero business, but I bet it won't change your mind." He shakes his head. "That's what I thought. Why is everyone around me a superhero?" I ask rhetorically.

Peter rubs his forearm, "I actually need to talk to you about the robots today, Pepper."

"What is it?

The boy digs through his backpack and pulls out schematics and photos of Spider-Man, "I found these in Alistaire Smythe's office. He's the one that built the robots. On the schematics he calls them _Spider-Slayers_."

It takes me a moment to process all of this information. Smythe? A super-villain? _Targeting_ _my Peter?! _My day is just getting stranger and stranger."That would explain why he didn't come into work today."

Peter nods, "I think this is enough proof to get him arrested. I say, tomorrow you give this to Tony. You say that you found it and then he an the Avengers can take Smythe to the Vault or something."

"ME? But you're the one who found the evidence!" I protest.

He shakes his head, "That makes me look too suspicious."

This is where I draw the line, "Nuh-uh. No way," I counter, "There is no way you and my crazy-ass husband are dragging me into another one of these super-dilemmas. Why doesn't Spider-Man just give the evidence to the Avengers?"

Peter raises an eyebrow and thinks about this option, "I guess that could work, but you'll have to help me in my plan."

I roll my eyes, "Sure thing. I already had JARVIS replace the face plate that you ripped off of Tony's suit before he notices."

Exhaling, the teen smiles, "Thanks Pepper, you're the best boss ever."

I stand up and give Peter a hug, "I know. But don't think that just because you are some big shot now, you get to slack off in work."

**I really wanted to show that Pepper is sort of becoming like a mother to Peter and Tony isn't so much as a father as the "fun uncle". But don't worry, the Avengers will join in as the metaphorical family soon enough!**

**There isn't going to be a super dramatic final battle with Smythe now that his robots are destroyed so he will basically just be arrested but other stuff will go down in that scene. And there is a new villain coming (even deadlier) - *horrified screaming***

**Okay, so I said that I wouldn't update again but I finished editing this chapter quickly before I catch my flight because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. STARTING NOW I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR AT LEAST A WEEK.**

**P.S. I was planning for Pepper to find out about Peter's identity from the beginning :)**

**PLEASE COMMENT, I HONESTLY LOVE GETTING YOUR REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS!**


	16. Shady Phone Call

**Chapter 16: Shady Phone Call**

**Stark Tower - Avengers Floor 101**

**Tony POV**

The whole team sits around the kitchen island and we eat left over Chinese food for lunch. It's rare that we all have an afternoon free.

"So guys," I begin, "You have probably all noticed that Stark (I mean _Avengers_) Tower was attacked by those robots yesterday."

Natasha stuffs some sesame chicken in her mouth, "And…?"

I shrug, "Nothing. I was just trying to make small talk with my best friends in the whole wide world." They all groan.

Steve examines the noodles on his fork, "You know, Tony, maybe you should actually start caring about the employees in your building that nearly died."

Slurping another spoonful of wonton soup, I roll my eyes, "Come on guys, no one got hurt. We still have to figure out who made the robots, by the way." As if on cue, Pepper walks in. Her usual rhythm of walking that her high heals make is weird today. Instead of being _tap tap tip tap_, it's more like, _tip tip tap tap tip tap tap_.

"Hey Pep," says Clint, "what are you doing up here?"

She looks at us all and smiles nervously, "Just visiting. Oh good! You're all here."

I take a step toward her, "Are you feeling alright? You still look a bit shaken from the attack yesterday."

My wife laughs and jokingly pushes my hand off her shoulder, "Of course… huh? What's that?" she says dramatically, "I'm getting a phone call from an unknown number!" We all stare at her with puzzlement.

Clint leans in next to me and whispers, "I think your girl is high."

Pepper picks up her cell phone, "Hello?" Clint, Steve, Nat, Bruce, Thor, and I watch silently as she exaggerates everything she says over the phone: "Who is this?… Yes… yup they are right here… mmhmm… mmmhhmmmm… okay got it! Here he is." Pep places a hand over the speaker and looks at me, "Sweetheart it's for you."

I snatch the phone from her hand, "Me?" I place it to my ear, "Who is this?"

The person on the other line clears their throat, _"Hi there Tin Head_, _its your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."_

My jaw drops, "Spider-Man? HOW DID YOU GET MY WIFE'S PHONE NUMBER?!"

"_Like I've said, I've done my own investigation on the robot builder and he happens to be an employee in _your_ building. I called up Stark Industries and Mrs. Pott's and I have been working together on catching the guy. I believe she has some evidence to show you."_

Still in shock, I look back up at my wife, "Uh, Spider-Man says that you have something for me."

Pepper nods and pulls out large graph papers and photos. I examine the lot.

"_My investigation revealed that the man who built the robots is Alistaire Smythe, he works on the third level engineering lab of your tower. It seems he has a vendetta against me and the Avengers were kind of like an interference."_

"Alright, let me have a quick conference with my wife." The superhero on the other end mumbles some sort ofagreement and I toss the phone to Clint:

"Hey Bug Man! Wassup bro? Yeah I was just on this crazy mission yesterday, you would've loved it dude…" I roll my eyes as Clint begins to talk to the Spider.

Quietly, I gesture Pepper over to the corner. "I'd like to know why you were working with Spider-Man and didn't tell me."

Pepper plays with a bracelet she is wearing, "We can have this talk later, what did you think of the proof that he found?"

I take another look at the robot schematics, "There's no doubt that these papers belong to the robot builder. Who is Albert Smith anyway?"

Pepper crosses her arms, "_Alistaire Smythe_ has been working for you for ten years."

I purse my lips, "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh my god! He comes to the lake house every summer!"

"Nah."

"He won engineer of the year two years in a row."

"Hmmm no."

"Ugh, you dated his sister but broke up with her because she broke her leg and you didn't want her to slow you down at charity events."

"Ohhhhh yaaaa! Jenny…" I smile.

Pepper frowns, "Well are we going to arrest this son of a bitch or what?"

Wearing a wicked grin on my face I turn back to the team, "Hawkeye tell Spidey thanks for the tip. Avengers assemble!"

* * *

**Stark Tower Level 3 - Smythe's Office**

**Pepper POV**

Tony, the rest of the Avengers, and I make our way down to Smythe's office. Each hero is prepared for anything.

Natasha has her gun raised.

Clint has an arrow in his hand.

Bruce holds a smiley face stress ball.

Thor has his hammer at the ready.

Steve has his shield clipped to his back.

Tony is clad in his Iron Man suit.

I sigh and clutch my clipboard closer to my chest.

We enter the office titled HEAD ENGINEER and find Smythe sitting at his desk frowning. He doesn't even look up when the door opens, he simply stairs at a piece of paper on the desktop. "Alistaire Smythe, we have reason to believe that you are the one that built the 'Spider-Slayer' robots," begins Captain America. "Now, you aren't guilty until proven but—"

"There's no need, Captain. I did it. I built the robots to destroy Spider-Man."

Tony laughs, "That's it? You're confessing just like that?"

Smythe nods and places his arms out in front of him as the Black Widow locks handcuffs on, "Well, I'm just a defenseless human without my machines, and you obviously have incriminating evidence. What else is there to do but surrender?"

Clint claps his hands together, "Alright, that was easy!"

Bruce nods then turns back to Smythe, "Why did you attack Avengers Tower?"

Alistaire gives a devious grin, "I never intended to, but my robots have spider DNA tracking ability. They tracked Spider-Man to this building."

All of the Avengers except for me look at Tony, each of them wondering: what was Spider-Man doing inside of the tower?

Smythe then looks me in the eye and I know that he knows something, "May I have one request?"

The Avengers exchange glances. "That depends what it is," says Tony.

"I'd like to talk to Peter Parker."

Tony and I gasp.

"Who is this Peter, son of Parker?" questions Thor.

"My intern," I explain.

"No, he's my intern," whines my husband.

I sigh. "Why do you want to see him," I ask quietly.

Smythe smirks, "We had such great times when he would visit me and help me with my work, I would just like to say goodbye."

Tony frowns, "And I'm assuming that you want the doors locked and the security cameras off?"

"That would be splendid."

* * *

I call up Peter on his cell phone that he just used to call me to pretend to be Spider-Man.

_"__Hello?"_

"Peter! Smythe wants to talk to you, are you still in the building?"

"_Yes,"_ he says nervously, "_Do you think he found out?"_

Between two fingers, I grip the bridge of my nose, "I don't know, he's acting really suspicious. Are you sure you want to talk to him, I mean, he actually wants to kill you."

_"__I'll talk to him, but the security cameras have to be off and no one can be in the room. And I don't mean that the security cameras can just look like they are off and Tony can still see, THEY NEED TO BE ACTUALLY OFF._

"Alright, I can handle that. Just come down to level three."

* * *

Tony has already told JARVIS to shut down security cameras in the office, but I know that he programmed JARVIS to know that when he says that, he doesn't actually mean it. Tony announced the command out loud so that all of the Avengers and Smythe could hear it but it was a trick.

So what I have to do is tell JARVIS to _really_ turn off the security cameras.

At the moment, most of the Avengers have gone up to the helicarrier to prepare a cell while Tony and I wait in the hallway outside of Smythe's office. Peter walks up to us and Tony slaps a hand on his shoulder, "Hey kid, I never got a chance to thank you for saving my ass yesterday. And what you're about to do now (talk privately with a psycho criminal) is pretty brave."

Peter smiles, "Thanks." He takes a deep breath, gives me a look that had the intent of reassuring me, and enters the room. We hear the door lock immediately from the other side.

"Well… I'll be waiting down the hall!" I say apprehensively as I rush away. Tony waits outside the office door in puzzlement.

I find an empty hall and hide inside. "JARVIS, I want a full overload of the system. Password: New Haven."

"_You have full access, Ma'am."_

"Good, I need you to shut off the security cameras in Alistaire Smythe's lab for real."

_"__Are you sure you want no visuals on the room, Mrs. Potts? Mr. Stark specifically programmed me to pick up the underlying message in this sort of command."_

"If it makes you feel better, wire the security footage to my tablet but do not allow anyone else to access it, even Tony. After, I want you to destroy the tape."

"_Yes, ma'am."_

I watch as my tablet screen lights up with the footage from the room containing Smythe and Peter:

Peter stands a couple feet away from the handcuffed criminal, "Why did you want to talk to me, Mr. Smythe?"

Alistaire groans, "Please, the cameras are off you don't need to pretend anymore. I saw the video from my Spider Slayers. I know that you are the wall-crawler."

My intern frowns and changes his posture to make him seem more firm, "You don't have to do this, you don't have to hate me. You aren't your father."

"Ha! Don't you understand, you vermin? Power should belong to those who work for it, you are just a mistake. A mutation! You don't deserve to run free in the streets and be worshipped as a hero. My father was right to despise you."

The boy glares at him, "We were friends, I helped you with your work plenty of times."

Smythe laughs, "I could never care about you. You are an insect, a bug that I can and will squash under my foot."

"Spiders are arachnids," Peter quips quietly.

"Laugh now, but I will make you burn. Just like Mark."

"Mark Raxton? He said that you are the one who turned him into Molten Man."

"He was working with me in the lab and I 'accidentally' spilt some chemicals on him during a… disagreement." Smythe's face is a face of pure evil and I sneer at my small tablet screen, "I wanted to see what would happen."

"Well wait it go Smythe, because in the end you've lost," Peter spits in disgust.

The villain shakes his finger, "I may be going to jail, but who knows what could happen? Oh Pete, the moment I found out that you are the Spider, I researched you. I know about your dear old aunt and your sweet girlfriend Gwen." Peter's eyes widen, "Thats right. I'm going to kill them. Slowly. And then I'm going to kill you. Don't worry I won't tell anyone else your identity, because I want to be the one to murder you with my bare hands."

I place a hand over my mouth. Its nearly impossible to believe that such a threat could be directed toward a teenage boy. Peter says nothing in response. He simply walks away. I use my control over the security cameras to follow where my intern goes as SHIELD agents and Tony lead Smythe away. He makes his way into the emergency stair case that has been empty since the attack. Placing his hands on the wall to balance and dipping his head, Peter takes quick, short breaths.

Crap. I've seen this before: he's having an anxiety attack.

I rush out of the office, kick off my stilettos, and rush down the emergency stairs. I finally get to the level he is at and he looks up at me with tears in his eyes, "He said that he's going to kill them…"

Before he breaks down, I pull him into a hug and stroke his hair as he sobs into my shoulder, "Shhh... No he won't, he's going to jail thanks to you."

He pulls away and shakes his head. The boy looks sternly at the ground and clenches his fists, "I'm not a child, I know that he'll get out. Electro breaks out of the highest security jails every other month." He mumbles to himself even though he knows that I can hear: "This is what I've always feared, Smythe is going to come after everyone I love."

I put my hands on my hips, "Well, are you going to let him win?"

"No," he sniffles.

"Tell it to me again."

Still fixed on the tile floor, his eyes narrow, "No. I won't let him destroy me or the people I love."

I gently take a step toward him again and wrap one arm across his slumped shoulders. "That's right, you are the bravest and strongest teenage boy I know. Do you know why that is?"

"Because I'm Spider-Man," he replies.

I smile even with tears down my face now. "No. Because you're Peter Parker."

He peels his gaze from the floor and meets my eyes, "Thanks Pepper."

I just nod and let him embrace me a little more. Peter is too young to be in his kind of business; it strains him physically and emotionally. But this is the first time I've actually seen him so openly compromised like this. Even so, he still held his ground to Smythe and hundreds of other villains. He may be even more well-adjusted than Tony. When Tony gets hurt or something on a mission upsets him, he isolates himself for days and speaks to no one. Whereas, even if Peter is breaking on the inside, he knows that life goes on and I respect that.

We pull apart from each other awkwardly and I ruffle Peter's scruffy brown hair, "You're one hell of a guy, Spider-Man."

* * *

After a long day of dealing with SHIELD agents and the aftermath of the Spider-Slayer attack, I make my way back up to my living quarters. I enter the bedroom to see Tony sitting there staring out the window. Oh no. When Tony stares out the window, he's mad.

"I figured it out," he said.

"What?"

"Smythe said he tracked Spider-Man to this building, and the first time that we fought the robots together, Spider-Man said that he had a suspect in mind FROM WORK." Tony turns to face me now, "He's an employee in this tower."

I laugh nervously, "Thats crazy."

My husband's eyebrows furrow into his skin, "Don't act stupid. You admitted to working with the Spider to catch Smythe."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I retort.

"Do you know who he is?" Tony asks harshly, sounding betrayed.

I press my lips together, "Uh… erm…"

Tony stands up and slams his hand on the dresser. I take a step back. "Dammit! You're a terrible liar Pepper!"

Placing my hands on my hips I frown, "So what if I know who he is?! I found out by accident, he only wants to protect his friends and family."

"I can't believe this. You know how much this means to me. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT SPIDER MAN ON THE TEAM! WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME?!"

"I'M NOT LYING! I'm allowed to keep secrets sometimes, you keep more secrets than I can count!"

"Psht, that's not the same. The secrets I keep is superhero stuff, people could get hurt if it gets out."

I cross my arms, "This is the exact same thing."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"I can't believe my own wife is keeping a secret so big and you won't even tell me."

"When you first became Iron Man it was 'big secret'! How would you have felt if I had told everyone who you were before you did? Spider man deserves the right to reveal his identity on his own terms."

"You are being such a fucking bitch right now!" Tony picks up an empty vase and throws it at the ground. The glass shatters nearly centimeters from my feet.

I gasp and he realizes his mistake.

"Pep I..."

"JARVIS, Tony is not allowed to sleep in this building tonight, lock all the doors and his Iron Man suit."

"_Yes ma'am._"

"JARVIS!"

"Disable all of his credit cards and keep his cell phone in my personal safe."

"You can't do that! I won't even be able to get a hotel or taxi."

I give him one last death glare before I throw him out of our bedroom, "Have fun sleeping on the streets."

* * *

**Hi guys! So I'm back from vacation…**

**Sorry that this was a long, messy chapter (i just had so much information to get in).**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter — the writing isn't grade-A and the plot is kind of all over the place. But this will branch out into other things in the coming chapters and later on in the fic.**

**You guys have been giving such great comments and I LOVE GETTING COMMENTS!**

**P.S. YES I KNOW THAT I HAVE SPELLING MISTAKES A LOT BUT I DON'T HAVE MICROSOFT WORD ON MY LAPTOP (NO SPELLCHECK) AND I DONT HAVE A BETA READER if anyone wants to be a beta reader just comment with your email :)**

* * *

PPS **If you are shocked at Tony's behavior at the end, its just how I feel he would react to the stress going on in his life along with his usual self-centered attitude. Don't worry, he will realize his mistake and totally redo his attitude in the next chapter.**


	17. Another Visitor-Spider Man the Love Guru

**Chapter 17: Another Visitor / Spider-Man the Love Guru **

**Parker House- Forest Hills, Queens**

**Tony POV**

Guilt weighs down my every step as I trudge through the pouring rain. _I can't believe I threw a vase at her! How could I even talk to my wife that way?_

With me I have nothing but the clothes on my back since Pepper took all my stuff. Shivering, I clutch my arms as if it would protect me from the cold water piercing my skin. Ahead of me, I see a small green house that I know is Peter's. I had a taxi drive me to about a block away, but he kicked me out when he saw that I had no cash.

_Maybe Pepper's right, maybe I shouldn't be digging around in Spider-Man's business._ Then, the devil on my other shoulder kicks in, _but if the Spider isn't added to the team, he could pose a threat. Sure, he's done nothing but help, but… I really want him on the team!_

Frowning, I ring the doorbell and pray that someone is home. After about thirty seconds, the porch light turns on and my intern opens the door, "Uh… hi."

I examine his pajama pants and his "I survived AP Calculus" shirt. Blinking, I snap out of my daze, "Hey Pete, this may be a weird request but… could I maybe stay here tonight?"

"Erm… I don't know if I'm allowed to have slumber parties with 50 year old," Peter quips.

I still stand out on the cold, front porch, "I'm 44!" Peter laughs and claims that he knew that before leading me inside. The boy fetches me a towel and I attempt to dry myself off.

* * *

"So how did you know where I live?" questions Peter as he sits across from me at his kitchen table. He watches as I chow down on leftover meatloaf from his fridge.

Swallowing a large chunk of the food, I open my mouth, "I remember your address from when I looked up your records." My hand reaches for the can of orange soda that Peter so graciously offered me, "Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to live with your Aunt?"

Peter nods, "She's gone upstate for a knitting festival with some of her friends."

I look around at the small room we are sitting in. The refrigerator looks about 15 years old as well as the magnets and photos that are stuck on it. "Well," I say, "You sure live… modestly."

Peter laughs, "My house isn't a big mansion or a skyscraper with my last name written across the top, but its home. While we are talking about _home_, why aren't you at yours?"

My expression turns hard and I close my eyes, "Pepper and I got into a fight." Peter frowns and motions for me to continue with the story. I sigh, "I figured out that Spider-Man is an employee in _my _tower."

Peter stiffens, "Oh… wow… that's… weird."

"Yeah. I also found out that Pepper knows his identity. She won't tell me and I kind of overreacted."

The teenager groans, "What did you do this time?"

I play with my fork sheepishly, "I may have called her a 'fucking bitch', then I might have thrown a glass vase close to her feet."

Peter shoots up from his seat, "WHAT?!"

"I don't know what I was thinking! I just wanted to throw something, I thought I was picking up a magazine or water bottle from the dresser… I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late."

Peter shakes his head in disbelief, "Was she hurt?"

"No, _God no._ I would never try to hurt her!" I claim.

The sixteen year old smiles, "Thats good. Now all you have to do is get back over to her right now to tell her that."

"How? She took all of my money and locked down the building, I wont be able to get over there to apologize."

Peter smirks, "I have my permit, and Aunt May left her keys. As long as I have licensed driver in the car, I can get us there." He looks me over, "But you can't confess your love to your wife wearing _that_."

* * *

**Peter POV**

Twenty minutes later, we are in my aunt's car and Tony is wearing one of Uncle Ben's suit and tie. "You better give that outfit back to me tomorrow or Aunt May will freak out," I warn.

Tony doesn't respond as he is lost in thought.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He wrings his wrists, "I don't know. What should I say to her? Do you think she will ever forgive me? I mean, I'll promise never to act like that again but it doesn't change the fact that I still want Spider-Man's identity."  
I frown, I feel like such a bad guy to be the cause of a fight between a married couple. "Believe me, I see Spider-Man all the time when I take photos of him. I asked him once why he wouldn't tell me who he was if he considers us friends. Do you know what he said?"

"That he's a selfish bastard who finds joy in keeping people wondering."

"No. He said that he keeps his identity a secret because he loves his friends and family too much to put them in harms way. The more people that know, the more risk there is of a villain finding out and destroying everyone around him." I grin for a moment before focusing more on the wet road, "With great power comes great responsibility." Tony looks moved by this.

"I guess I should give the guy a break… WAIT! I just thought of an amazing idea," Tony completely abandons the progress he was making. "If I _require_ every Stark Industries worker to give a small sample of their blood, I could find which one has spider DNA. Its the perfect plan!"

I sigh, wanting to bang my head against the steering wheel. _How are you going to get out of this one, Parker?_ "Uh, yeah I guess that might work."

Tony leans back in satisfaction with his idea.

"But what about all you said about respecting Spider-Man's privacy?" I comment.

"Well I think that once I apologize to Pepper, she will understand and we can compromise. You know, like real married people."

Putting on a fake optimistic face, I continue to nervously drive down the manhattan streets.

0000

We arrive at the tower around midnight. By now, the rain has stopped, leaving a misty cloud hanging above our head. The stormy sky nearly hides the bright A glowing at the top of the skyscraper.

Tony pulls at his tie nervously, "Alright, how do we get in if JARVIS locked us out."

I stroke my chin, "Is there some sort of back entrance that you can type in a code of sorts to get in?"

My boss snaps and points to the side of the tower, "The delivery door. When new parts come in, the transportation managers have to enter with a keypad and deal with JARVIS." We walk over to the small steel door that has rainwater still running down its side. Tony follows behind me, but I stop him, "Don't come any closer or JARVIS will see you in the security camera." He nods silently.

The keypad consists of ten digits that form an eight-digit code. From my backpack, I pull out my DigiPad and cable that I hook up to the keypad. As I am decoding, a British voice startles me from the speaker next to the keypad: "_Who is trying to access this door?"_

"Uh, it's just me JARVIS." It takes the artificial intelligence a moment to recognize my vocal pattern.

"_Mr. Parker, why are you trying to access a close door at half past midnight?"_

I don't respond because by the time he finishes his question, I have cracked the code and the door creaks open. Tony and I slip inside. We are now in the lobby of the building which seems so much bigger when it is empty. All the lights are off except for the occasional blinking of bulbs from machines or screens.

JARVIS soon realize that I (and Tony) am inside and his voice echoes loudly throughout the vacant lobby, "_Mr. Stark and Mr. Parker, you have ten seconds to leave the building and report yourselves to the police, because this is trespassing."_

"Wait to go, genius!" Tony complains, "What do we do now?"

My hands grasp my forehead as I think. And then it comes to me. "JARVIS! I'd like a complete override of your operations courtesy of Pepper Potts, password: New Haven."

Tony gives me a skeptical look but then JARVIS responds, "_I suppose if Pepper Potts has allowed you such a command, then you have total access."_

I smirk and Tony rolls his eyes. Pepper didn't actually give me her password and clearance to do this, but I hacked into her computer to see if there was anything about Spider-Man during my first couple days of working here and I may have _come across it._

"Alright big J, first things first: do not tell Pepper that we are coming up. Tony needs a bouquet of flowers and chocolates ready by the time we get into the elevator."

"_Yes Sir."_

Tony and I laugh as we make our way over to the glass elevator. Already waiting inside is an arrangement of wild flowers that JARVIS must have plucked from a random vase, and a 6-truffle box of dark chocolate that he no doubt stole from Pepper's desk (those are her favorites). As we head up to the personal living quarters, Tony looks at the presents with apprehension, "Pepper has never been one to accept gifts as an apology."

I slap a hand on his back, "Well what do you usually get her as an 'I'm sorry' present?"

"Hmm… sports cars, diamond necklaces, puppies…"

I shake my head, "But this time, you are going to _explain_ to her how sorry you are. And these aren't million dollar gifts, this is the classic flower and chocolates. Pepper appreciates that old fashioned stuff."

Tony nods with a slight frown.

* * *

**Pepper POV**

I awake to the sound of the elevator opening. Automatically, I reach over to the other side of the bed to grab Tony's hand and then I realize that he isn't there. Tiredly, I glance at the clock: its nearly one in the morning. A visitor at this hour cannot be good.

Trying to be as silent as possible, I grab the extra laser repulser that my husband keeps under the bed and point it at the closed door. Two sets of footsteps are in hearing range and are coming closer. Taking deep breaths, I get out of bed and stand in the toughest position I can manage. _No super villains can scare Pepper Potts into a closet. _

Like a horror film, the knob slowly turns and the door creaks open. A hand reaches inside and turns the lights on. A familiar face enter the room and I sigh, "What are you doing here? I told you to leave for the night"

Tony shrugs and holds flowers and sweets in my face, "We drove all the way through the city to talk to you."

I snatch up the gifts then cross my arms, "We?"

A slightly shorter boy peaks through the door behind Tony. He gives a goofy smile and waves. "Hi."

I throw my arms in the air, "Peter?! You're working with him?"

Peter is about to respond but Tony stops him, "Pep, I went to his house and I told him everything. I told him what a stupid ass I was. He might be the worst driver I've ever been in a car with, but Pete drove me all the way here so I could apologize. Could you ever forgive me?"

I frown, "Tony I understand that you get worked up in arguments and I know how much stress you are under…"

My intern looks at both of us, "What about the vase?"

Tony whips his head around at Peter and sneers. He then turns back to me, "You have to believe me Pepper. I had no idea what I was doing when I picked up that vase, I thought it was something harmless to toss on the ground."

I giggle a little bit because I do believe him. "I know."

"You know?" Both idiots say at the a same time.

"Tony, you have a _concussion_. Bruce told me that your vision and sense of motor skills would be distorted for a week or so. I know that you never meant to hurt me."  
My husband lets out a sigh of relief. "Then why are mad at me?"

I roll my eyes, "Because of what you said about Spider-Man."

Tony looks back at Peter nervously, "Listen, the kid helped me understand what you meant and how the bug is just trying to protect people."

Smiling, I nearly forgive him, "Good."

"But…"

I groan.

"I'm not going to stop looking for him. Peter and I thought of a way to find out who he is within the building."

My jaw drops and my glance switches from idiot number one to idiot number two: Peter. Spider-Man was helping my husband find Spider-Man. "But, but…" I begin.

Tony was about to say something stupid but Peter steps out of the doorframe sheepishly and holds up a hand. "I don't mean to interrupt your dispute, but I think that Spider-Man can protect his own identity and whoever wants to find out about it can at least try."

"But what about his friends and family?" I question the young man.

Peter shrugs, "Its not anyone else's responsibility to deal with Spider-Man's problems. He can handle himself, and I'm sure he wouldn't want to come between your marriage."

Tony grins, "Yeah, what he said." I finally give in and wrap my pajama-clad arms around Tony's neck. He leans his forehead into mine, "You know that I love you, right?"

Pushing my lips into a kiss, I smirk, "You're just lucky that you have such a wise intern."

Peter awkwardly inches toward the door, "Alright, I guess I should get going, its a school night. See you tomorrow guys. By the way, you might want to change your JARVIS password, Pepper."

Tony waves him off and the moment the door shuts behind him we fall through the air onto the bed.

* * *

**SO YES… Tony has a concussion ( do you guys remember that from the last chapter? ). **

**I know that this chapter has been basically all about Tony and Pepper but starting in the next chapter, the SUPERHERO stuff will continue to commence!**

**I love you guys, I've gotten so many new follows and reviews. KEEP GIVING THE REVIEWS, you guys really help me and motivate me when I read your comments.**

**sorry if this chapter had spelling mistakes :(**


	18. Blood and Guts

**Chapter 18: Blood and Guts**

**Stark Tower- Bruce Banner's Personal Laboratory **

**Bruce POV**

My eye is sore from looking through the microscope for so long but I don't back away. Carefully, I pour the solution into my blood sample and wait. The drop of blood remains red for a about 15 seconds until the molecules shudder and then transform into a deep shade of green.

I sigh.

For years, I've been trying to get rid of the Hulk. And for years I have failed.

Just as I am about to create a slightly altered solution Tony swaggers into my lab, "Hey there green guy, how about the _science bros_ take on a new project?"

Groaning, I take off my latex gloves and push the microscope away, "What do need help with Tony?"

The billionaire climbs up on an empty counter and makes himself comfortable, "Don't tell any of the other Avengers, but I figured out that Spider-Man works in the tower."

At this, I am truly surprised. Usually I just tune out of whatever Tony is saying, but the jerk actually found something interesting. "Wow. How did you find that out? And more importantly, who else knows?"

He frowns, "Thats classified," he chuckles to himself, "I feel like Clint." Like a child, he hops off the metal countertop and wanders around the room, gazing as test tubes and equipment. "Anyway, I think that we should develop a blood test that will be administered to every employee. We find the one sample with spider DNA and bingo."

I stroke my chin and slap Tony's hand away from touching a flask filled with my latest concoction. "That might actually work… lets map out the plan," I suggest as I roll out a a poster of graph paper.

A couple hours later Tony and I sit on the tile floor of my lab satisfied with our blood test plan. My friend has a beer in his hand, he offered me one but I would never risk getting even slightly drunk. So I settle for a hot cup of tea. "I should have the first batch finished by Wednesday."

Tony looks at his digital watch, "Sounds good Doc. I gotta go, my intern should be getting here any minute. I have a surprise for him."

* * *

**Tony Stark's Personal Lab**

**Peter POV**

School was mostly uneventful. Some would expect me to be tired from being out past midnight saving Tony's love life, but I usually get back even later after patrol. Criminals tend not to strike in broad daylight.

Honestly, I'm a little bit nervous right now as I sit in the lab waiting for my boss. Yesterday, we had an awkward encounter as I went in to talk to a sociopathic criminal. Then the next time we met, he was enlisting my help to apologize to Pepper. Everything has happened so fast that Tony and I barely had time to discuss how I managed to rescue him and Pepper from the Spider Slayers while in my civilian identity. I also have to figure out a way to learn what the guy is planning to do about the Spider blood thing. Today's session of work should be very interesting.

Not to mention that when I found Tony after his battle with the robot, I never got to figure out what was behind the wall that he was so bent on protecting. I figure that I'll hack in and check it out as Spider-Man later.

JARVIS kicks on and rings in my ears, "_Sir, you're employer has entered the lab."_

On cue, Tony strolls in wearing a Guns N Roses shirt with a beer halfway to his mouth. He rolls his eyes, "Jeez Jarv, do you need to narrate everything I do?"

"_I'm sorry, Sir._"

Tony mumbled a 'whatever' then grabs a chair and rolls up next to me, "Hey kid… I just wanna say thank you."

I rub the back of my neck and shrug.

"No seriously," he continues, "First you have the guts to face the wrath of giant robots (whether you were high on adrenaline or not) and save Pepper and I. And then, you had the guts to face the wrath of Pepper and help me win her back."

In a swift move, I grab the beer from his hand and place it on the desk, not wanting him to get intoxicated surrounded by dangerous mechanics. "It's really no big deal, I do this for all my bosses and their wives," I joke.

Tony laughs and slaps a hand on my shoulder, "Anyway, I wanted to give a present, so to speak, as a 'thank you'." He gets up and leads me over to the wall that I was planning on investigating in the evening. _He wouldn't just show it to me, would he?_

"I know that you are into all that super hero stuff and this is classified, not even SHIELD knows. But, I have deemed you trustworthy." Trustworthy? Me? I'm basically Mr. Secrets, especially since he has no idea that I already know something is behind the wall.. "You said that Spider-Man was your favorite hero, but does bug boy have _this_?" Just then, Tony types in a special code to the closest computer and a portion of the tan wall slides open.

Stark watches my facial expression as my jaw drops at what I see. Lined up inside the wall-vault are three Iron Suits. Ones that I have never seen before. Hell, I've only ever seen one armor at a time. THREE! _Wow, that was easy. I guess the mystery is solved. _Without even asking if I could look closer, I rush up to the wall and examine the structures. The first two have large oxygen tanks attached to the back. One of the suits is teal and the other is black and gold.

"The teal one is designed for deep sea based on the pressure structure. The black is for space because of its enlarged rocket boosters and enhanced respiratory systems," I deduce out loud.

Tony nods, "I'm impressed. What do you think about the last one?"

I make my way over to the third armor on display. This one is different than the others. It is built for a larger mass but looks light weight. Whereas the other two suits were crammed with breathing and fuel compartments, this one is strictly plain. The whole thing is a slick metallic silver. "Hmm…" I scratch my head. Around each of the joints is what looks like a series of flexible contractors. Curiously, I run a finger down the metal around the torso of the armor and find that instead of being ice cold, it is surprisingly tepid. Then, I push my ear against the chest plate and knock my fist against it. Whereas a normal titanium-alloy and hollow armor would echo the noise of my fist hitting it, this absorbed the vibration without making a sound.

_Holy crap._

"Holy crap."

Tony is just smiling like a maniac because he knows I've figured it out.

"Is this vibranium?!" I nearly squeal.

The billionaire shrugs while I almost explode.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?! This is VIBRANIUM! How did you even get more than five ounces?" I question.

Tony makes his way over to me and admires his masterpiece, "The king of Wakanda is a silent member of the Avengers."

"So are you telling me, that you got possibly the largest amount of vibranium not in Africa and built an armor that can mold itself around anyone?"

He nods, "It doesn't just adjust to their body shape, it enhances their super-abilities. If they have any."

I gape at what the man in front of me has invented, "Dude… this is freakin amazing."

Tony crosses his arms, "More amazing than the_ amazing Spider-Man_?"

Taking another look at the armor, I frown. What would happen if Spidey got inside this thing? With my jaw still half open I bob my head up and down, "Yeah Spider-Man's got nothing on you." I internally laugh at the irony.

"Ha!" exclaims Tony as he closes the wall secret compartment, "Speaking of that adolescent arachnid, I'm already working on the tower-wide blood test thing."

I pretend not to care that much, "Oh yeah?"

"Yup, I've got my best guy mapping out the process as we speak."

I sit down at a desk and tinker with spare parts, "So when I'm getting photos of Spidey today, should I give him a heads up?"

Tony smirks, "It won't do a thing because anyone who doesn't take the test will be fired and we have a list of every single employee in the building. My science bro and I already figured out that we should use previous blood records to make sure that it is everyone's personal blood. So he can't use someone else's blood or else we would know."

_Think Parker, THINK! "_You know," I begin, "you should talk to Spider-Man and trick him into giving you some non-incriminating information like age and home town. He won't be suspecting a thing if I don't tell him that you are looking for him."

"You're right! Why would he think that I would be able to track him based on that? When really, I would just be narrowing the database from within the building," Tony agrees. "But wait, you are willing to work both sides: Iron _and _Spider?"

I shrug, "I'm just _that_ charming."

Tony rolls his eyes and gets back to his usually projects. My plan is to let Tony think he is tricking me and I will dish out some fake information as if it "slipped out". If I figure out how to get out of taking the blood test, then giving some false basis of my identity should throw the Avengers off of my track.

* * *

**A Cave on the Outskirts of Asgard**

**Third Person**

"My dear sister, what have you called me here for? You know that I cannot hold this form for much longer," Lorelei stated into the darkness of the cave. Her bright red hair seemed to illuminate the space around her. She was quite annoyed that her sister, Amora, had sent her the message to meet. It is a difficult task considering that Lorelei is currently residing in Asgardian jail; the only way she could escape was to project her body image in an intangible form.

"_Please_ sister, I know that this is much more riveting than rotting in a cell all day," a figure crawled out of the shadows. Her skin was patterned with scratches and bruises, her green battle armor shattered, and her voluminous blonde hair tangled in knots.

Lorelei's eyes widened a bit, but she didn't show too much concern, "What happened to you? You look atrocious."

The woman forced a grin, "I barely escaped Odin's (or should I say Loki's) elite forces. I can heal myself with a simple enchantment but I need to get out of this realm first." The Enchantress whispered something under her breath and with a short blast of light, her fair skin was then cleared of injuries, her tattered clothing converted to a long jade gown, and her hair was once again flowing with her green headpiece atop it. Amora merely created an illusion to hide her distraught appearance, to fully recover she must execute her plan in the process.

The sister of seduction's body flickered in and out of existence, "Tell me why you called me here, we have but minutes."

"Fine. I need a hidden portal to Midgard."

"Ha. Going after Thor again, sister dear? You know that he loved me more."

"Oh please, you put him under a spell of temptation, what we had was real," Amora argues. "That is why I wish to destroy him. I want to murder everyone in his realm that he holds so dear. After failing to kill Jane Foster, I realized that I have to think bigger: why surround Thor with one dead body when I can surround him with 7 billion?"

Lorelei's mouth opened slightly, "Sister! You cannot eliminate _all _humans, you would be a fugitive for eternity. And even if you did attempt the plan, it would never work. Mortals are resilient, just inquire Loki."

Amora groaned, "Loki was a fool! I know this from what happened to him: humans cannot be defeated by magic, but by their own technology. I will find someone who can help me with their mindless ways of machinery and electricity."

The other girl remained silent, wondering if the plan that her sibling suggested would work. "Alright, I know of a place where you can travel between realms without being seen by Heimdall but you must not tell anyone who told you of such a portal."

The Enchantress nods as her sister explained the details.

* * *

**PLEASE COMMENT — you guys are great and I love you all for reading. This has over 100 favorites and follows and I think that is amazing. Sorry if I am not updating as much as I used to, but I have been really busy and I promise I will try to do better.**

***So the blood test won't be administered until Wednesday, so Peter has one day to think of a plan. **

**Do you guys think that I should be putting the TIMES AND DATES along with the locations? Is it at all confusing? Because I know the times and dates in my head but you might not realize when reading. :(**

**And yes, Amora the Enchantress is the new villain. **


	19. Metaphor Socks

**Chapter 19: Metaphor Socks**

**TUESDAY - 7:30**

**Midtown High School**

**Gwen POV **

I pull at my knee socks in frustration. This morning I was deciding whether to wear my pink knit socks that are thigh high or the plain brown. I stupidly decided to go with the pink and now they are itchy and keep on falling down. It wasn't until I got to school that I realized that wearing a light blue dress with powder rose socks was just too much pastel for one outfit.

Sighing, I sit down in the hallway near my locker, not caring about the people passing by staring. I take off my boots and begin to peel off the long socks. _But if I don't wear the socks, my legs would be empty. These boots aren't meant to be worn alone, I wish I was wearing stockings._

After a long deliberation in my head, I decide to put the socks back on and embrace the phrase: 'its better to look good than feel good'.

I hear a chuckle and look up to see a familiar brunette leaning against the lockers across the hallway, apparently he's been watching me this whole time. "Hey pumpkin, is there a reason that you are sliding on and off your socks because I'm gonna be honest with you, it kind of turns me on."

Rolling my eyes I motion for him to come sit down next to me and he complies. "I'm just deciding on what leg-wear I should fashion today."

Peter covers his mouth with a hand like an offended female, "Aren't you going to ask me _my_ opinion?"

I let out a short laugh, "I'm not taking fashion advice from a guy that parades around the city in a one-piece. That is _so_ early 2000's." My boyfriend shrugs, not understanding what I am talking about, and gives me a kiss on the head.

"You look wonderful today no matter what socks you are wearing." Frowning, I look down at my legs again and take the pink socks off one last time. "Why are you being Mr. Sweetness this morning? I thought you hate mornings."

Peter blinks his eyes innocently, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"_Puh-leez_ Petey. I've been able to read you since the first date: you want a favor," I determine.

He shrugs, "I just didn't want you to be mad at me when you find out what it is about."

"And that would be…?"

Pete looks down at his hands and wrings them together, "Tony Stark kind of found out that Spider-Man is an employee in his building and he is creating some sort of fool proof blood test that searches for arachnid DNA. All the employees are going to have to take it."

After listening intently I begin to calculate a multitude of plans, "I thought you were going to be careful."

"I know… but it was the whole Smythe thing…"

"Whatever. Why don't you just use a sample of my blood and say that its yours?"

"Apparently Tony will know if its my blood because of hospital records and shit."

"Hmm… if you give me a couple liters of your blood _MAYBE _I could filter out the Spider DNA in the cells. I could use some of my blood to fill in any gaps. It may not be your exact blood but if it works, it _should_ be recognizable as Peter Parker's in the computers."

Peter exhales in relief, "I have no doubt that you can do it. You were always better than me in biology. I love you."

I smirk and and toss the pink socks into my locker before heading off to class, "I love you too, you idiot."

* * *

**TUESDAY - 4:00**

**Just outside Stark Tower **

**Peter POV**

Nervously, I pull at the collar of my costume. _Tony has never been anything but good to you and now you are straight up lying to him_. The voice in my head is right, I promised Gwen that I wouldn't let Tony and Pepper find out about my identity and now I am caught in a web of lies. Ha. Get it? Web.

I am about to launch my plan to completely drive Tony off my trail; hopefully, everything will go as planned. Taking out my DigiPad, I hack into the Tower remotely and give JARVIS a story to tell. I figured out how to make JARVIS say exactly what I want him to, and there is nothing Tony trusts more than his self-invented artificial intelligence. It's game time.

* * *

**Inside Stark Tower**

**Tony POV**

As I type away emails about the stocks and other icky business stuff, I have some Metallica blasting in my lab. Today was great, now that Pepper and I have made up, we went out for breakfast… in Paris. But now here I am, an intergalactic superhero, answering _emails_.

Yawning, I get up to get another coffee when suddenly the music lowers in volume. "_Sir, it seems that Spider-Man is resting on the neighboring rooftop. If you wanted a chance to learn more information about him, I suggest you act now."_

I nearly drop my coffee in glee. This is my chance to trick the kid into giving me information like Peter said. "Thanks, J. Get my armor ready."

—-

JARVIS wasn't joking when he said Spider-Man was 'taking a rest'. The bug is laying on the roof next to my tower, sprawled out like he is ready to take a nap. I land loudly next to him to startle him and open my face plate, "Hey Spidey, its a little late for a siesta."

The Spider shoots to his feet and looks at me, "Hey Stark, is there a reason that you are interrupting my villain-free time?"

"I just saw you being weird around my tower and decided to investigate. We are always getting weird teenagers in the lobby and stuff."

Spider-Man looks mad. He puts a hand to his chest, taking offense: "I'm not a teen! I'M 25 YEARS OLD!"

_Ha! That guy gave it up too easy, he has a soft spot for age references. _All I need now is a little more info that I can use in the employee databank. But, I need to get the information without telling him that I know he works in the tower. "Hey man, I didn't mean to offend you. I know that some of you guys from Brooklyn get into brawls over this stuff, but I just came to say hello."

Spier-Man snorted, "Yo, I'm not one of those Brooklyn rats. I'm from the Bronx, proud and tall." _Tsk, tsk Spidey. Learn to keep a secret._

I laugh, "Whatever you say Spidey, I guess I'll be going, I don't want to anger you any more. Say hi to Peter for me."

Spider-Man scratches his head, "Peter _Parker_? Oh yeah! He told me that he got an internship with you, that kid is the best."

I nod, "Yeah, he's a good kid. It's really generous of you to let him take photos of him. I know that he needs the extra money, he's got it rough."

"Yeah," the Spider says quietly. "In fact, just an hour ago he snapped a few shots and then said he was on his way to drop them off at J. Jonah—" the hero pauses mid sentence, "_Crap._"

"Is something wrong," I ask.

He presses his fingers around the bridge of his nose, "Yes. No. Ugh, I just forgot to bring something somewhere."

I shrug, "You still got the rest of the day buddy."

The arachnid groans, "Yeah but it's due by… never mind. I guess I'll see you around Iron Man. I'm sorry if you don't want me to hang out on this roof anymore."

"It's no problem, I honestly just came by as a friend. No questions or offers or anything like that," I lie because I really only came to see if I could trick him.

His mask crinkles up and I know he is smiling, "Thanks Tin Head, its good to have friends in this kind of business even if we aren't both Avengers. I gotta go do that thing now." And with that he swings away.

I sigh, feeling sort of guilty for tricking an honest guy out of personal details, but it's not my fault that Spidey gave up the stuff so easily. Almost too easily.

Dismissing the thought, my metal face plate crashes back down and I fly back to the tower.

* * *

**4:20**

**Peter POV**

**Pepper's Office**

When I swung away from Tony I had to come right back when I realized that I stashed my backpack (civilian clothes, tablet, pictures) back at the rooftop. When I was speaking/lying to Iron Man, I completely forgot that I had to get those Spidey photos to the Daily Bugle.

The only thing that I don't keep in my bag is my cellphone. Gwen was nice enough to sew in a pocket on the inside of my costume pants just in case she or Aunt May calls. They both get really worried if I don't answer. I whip out my phone and dial the only person who can help me get the photos to the newspaper on time.

"_Peter_?"

"Pepper! Open your office window."

"_What? Why?!_"

"Just do it! This is an emergency," I claim.

"_Alright, my office window is now wide open. What is all this—" _she is cut off when I swing into her window at lightning speed. I see the wind from my arrival fluster her hair-do and she takes a startled step back.

I pull my mask off and shrug.

Pepper freezes, "Whoa, I have never actually seen you… in costume before." She shakes her head, "Anyway, whats the emergency?! Is it a villain? Please don't tell me you led him here, I just got this room fixed!"

I run up to the large wooden doors and lock them, "No, its not a villain."

Pepper follows my movements confused as I head into her office bathroom, "Then what is it?" Within seconds I am changed into my civilian clothes and come back out. "You change fast," she mumbles.

I smirk, "Occupational requirement. Anyway, this is really important: I need to fax my photographs over to J. Jonah Jameson before the deadline. I only have 5 minutes, there's not enough time to get to the building, even by web."

My boss stares at me with an open mouth, "You made this seem like this was a life threatening thing! I didn't even know that you work for the Daily Bugle, I thought photography was just a hobby." I ignore her comments because talking will only slow me down.

2 minutes.

Rushing, I pull the Spider-Man photos out of my bag and scan them into the fax machine. I then hold up a hand for Pepper to stop babbling so I can call JJJ.

1 minute.

"_Who is this?"_

_"_Mr. Jameson, it's me. Peter Parker. I can't believe you don't know my number, I call you like _everyday_."

"_Parker? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO HAVE MY PHOTOS OF THAT VIGILANTE BY NOW?"_

The newspaper editor screams so loud that he is basically on speaker phone and Pepper can hear every word. "I know, I know. I just faxed them over to Betty. By the way, Mr. J, for the millionth time: Spider-Man is not a bad guy."

"_I DON'T TAKE ADVICE FROM A TEN YEAR OLD BOY!" _I feel my entire face turn red, "_THAT WALL-CRAWLING MENACE IS GETTING THE FRONT PAGE TOMORROW. I'M THINKING: 'SPIDER AND SMYTHE TEAM UP TO ATTACK STARK TOWER'. YOUR PHOTOS BETTER BE GOOD OR ELSE YOU'RE FIRED!" _With my ears basically fuming, I hang up the phone. I know that anything I say about Spider-Man will only make him more eccentric.

Pepper, who listened to the whole conversation gives me a pat on the back, "I can't believe you let him talk to you like that."

I smile, "He threatens to fire me everyday, its no big deal."

"But why do you let him use your pictures to bad mouth Spider-Man?"

I look at the new carpet floor and sigh, "I need the money."

"Oh," Pepper looks at me awkwardly before gathering the photos out of the fax machine and examining them. "Wow Pete, these are really good, I always wondered how the Daily Bugle got better Spidey shots than the other papers."

I nod and am about to say something funny about how I take pictures of myself when my memory snaps into place. "Shit, I'm supposed to be with Tony right now! I completely forgot what time it was when I was lying to him… but I still need to go help Gwen with my blood… and I have math homework…"

Pepper's lips curve down, "Slow down, what's all this about lying and blood?"

I sigh and explain everything important that has happened today and my boss listens carefully. "Peter, you haven't taken any sick days from this internship yet, and I know that is difficult for you to pull off. It seems like you have a lot on your hands, I'll tell Tony you're busy."

I quickly gather my things, change back into my Spider-suit, and give Pepper a cursory kiss on the head. "Thank you," is all I say before I dive out the open window like a an olympic swimmer.

As I swing off into the distance, my Spider hearing can still pick up the sound of Pepper calling Tony to tell him that I am busy with schoolwork. Tony responds with something about that there is now more time for the two of them to be alone… and that is when I tune out the whole conversation.

I drop down onto Gwen's fire escape a couple minutes after leaving the tower. Opening the window, I crawl inside and see her with lab goggles, test tubes, and the a bunch of equipment that she probably stole from Oscorp. She notices me come in with an expression of uncertainty and smirks. My girlfriend picks up a large syringe with a pointy needle and gestures at my arm with a devilish smile, "Let's get started."

* * *

**Can anyone guess what the socks were a metaphor for?**

**Haha… anyway, thanks for the comments… I try to update but I am really busy… PLEASE KEEP COMMENTING —- I'm not really sure about this chapter so tell me what you honestly think.**

**Love ya. **


	20. Plans and Fools

**Chapter 20: Plans and Fools **

**Wednesday — 3:00**

**Midtown High School**

**Peter POV**

Gwen and I walk down the steps and away from Midtown High along with the other students. We all had expressions of tiredness but also relief that the school day is over. Gwen is about to get on her bus when she pulls me aside. "Here," she hands me a freezer lunchbox, "It should work for the test, all you have to do is keep it cold until you sneak it in with the rest of the samples."

I nod and we head our separate ways. Of course, I know what's inside the lunch bag: my blood. Well, not really. Last night, Gwen took a bunch of my vital fluids and carefully masked the spider DNA with other chemicals and even some of her own blood. Hopefully, this will work in Tony's 'full-proof test'.

As I make my way over to the tower, it's a twenty minute walk from my school, I go over the plan in my head. Tony asked if I would administer the test to the majority of the building, and I agreed. This makes it extremely simple to place my artificial blood sample in with the rest. Then all that I can do is wait and see if my cover is blown, I guess.

* * *

**3:30**

**Stark Tower**

**Pepper POV**

I try to remain as calm as possible but I can't stop my fingers from tapping against the counter. At the moment, Tony, Bruce, and I are all gathered around a test table in the Banner Laboratory. Off to the side there are stacks upon stacks of syringes, easy-seal containers, and medical wavers.

"Alright," states Bruce as he holds a needle close to my arm, "this is how it works." A small pinch spreads down my arm as the metal impales my skin, I watch as red liquid fills up the container of the syringe. "You can inject the needle anywhere and once the containment unit is filled, you break off the metal on both ends and cap the plastic. You then use the pre-made labels (that I have so graciously typed up) to indicate the name of which employee's blood it is."

Tony takes a look at the labels printed on sticker paper and laughs, "Man, I can't believe you had the time to write up every employee's name in alphabetical order." Bruce gives him a death glare as he finds my name (under "P"), peels off the adhesive, and sticks it on my blood sample.

"Every label is complete with an individual barcode. When the computer scans the code it will instantly recognize the name and all previous medical records. After that, I will simply have the computer system analyze the sample for any spider DNA, like I programmed it. If the blood is clear and matches previous records, it will be disposed." Bruce demonstrates with my sample. He places the tube in a high-tech looking machine. After a couple of seconds the computer screen reads: VIRGINIA POTTS, BLOOD = CLEAR.

I clap at the invention and Tony smirks, "Your such a dork."

"Hey you're the one that asked me to do this!" Bruce takes a couple of deep breaths and whispers something to himself, "Anyway, if I were to put Mr. Iron Asshole's blood in the machine and pass it off as Pep's…" Abruptly, Dr. Bruce Banner stabs a new needle into Tony's thigh, who yelps out in pain. He then has the computer observe that blood sample: ERROR. VIRGINIA POTTS, BLOOD = INACCURATE. CLOSEST MATCH = ANTHONY STARK.

My husband rubs his leg where he was just stabbed, but looks satisfied with his friend, "Wow, Hulkie. I'm impressed, this will definitely find us who Spider-Man is." _That's the problem,_ I think. Peter said that his friend Gwen would try and make his blood seem human but we won't know if it worked until the test results. Tony notices me staring out into space and rubs my back, "Hey, I know that you are uncomfortable with this because I am hunting down your best pal, Spidey. But, just know that this is all happening because you won't tell me who he is in the first place." I sigh, _wait to be comforting, dear husband of mine._

"I know, I know. There's nothing I can do to stop you anyway. At least I'm not the one giving you his secret."

Tony plants a kiss on my forehead, "See? Nothing to be guilty of."

I bite my lip to stop myself from saying any more. I love Tony. But I also love Peter. The boy said that he didn't mind if Tony came searching for him but this blood test looks _legit_. My intern even assured me that he could handle this but… I can't help but feel like this is all my fault. Maybe if I had never found out about Peter's secret, he would never be in this predicament. Maybe if I had done a better job at convincing Tony to keep to his own affairs, everything would be fine and dandy. Secrets are what keeps this world from falling into chaos, just ask Nick Fury. And now I know possibly one of the biggest secrets in New York City, and I basically _inspired_ my husband to pursue it.

* * *

**4:00**

**Stark Tower**

**Peter POV**

I arrive at the tower on time and immediately head up to Pepper's office. Inside, I see Pepper and her husband waiting for me, a large wheeled cart is next to them.

"Hi guys," I say lamely.

Tony leads me over to the cart. I take a closer look and see hundreds of small syringes and sheets upon sheets of labels. "Man, we finally finished the blood test. It's so cool! Thanks for giving me the idea."

I shrug nervously as Pepper stands off to the side, arms crossed, eyeing me, "No prob, bro."

"So seeing as you are the only intern, you will be administering this test to _every employee_. All you have to do is pop the needle in the bloodstream and label the tube. When you are finished (which will be in a _long _time) take the whole cart back up to my lab."

I sigh. This is going to take hours, I probably won't be able to go patrolling until after eleven. "Sounds like a plan," I respond. I feel the lunchbox cooling the backpack on my back and ease up a bit. _All you have to do is put the modified blood in a tube in an empty hallway. Piece of cake._

I begin to pull the cart toward the elevator and find it surprisingly heavy. However, it doesn't prove to be a problem because of my Spider-strength. "Wow. You are strong for such a scrawny kid," comments Tony.

I feel as though my spidey sense is exploding. _THINK. THINK. THINK!_

"Uh…" I begin as I try to fabricate an excuse, "I lift."

Tony, seeming satisfied with the answer, shrugs, "By the way, look out for any guys around 25 that seem suspicious. Maybe with a Bronx accent." I resist the urge to smirk. The 21st century's greatest genius believed my fictional story that I fed him the other day. The guy seriously thinks that Spider-Man is some random dude from Bronx when he's really standing right in front of him.

"Alright," I breathe. Pepper, who has been silent the whole time, looks up at me as I drag the fragile cart full of equipment into the elevator. Her face says: '_you better have a plan_'. I throw her a lopsided grin and a wink, hoping that it has reassured her.

* * *

**4:00**

**Midgard - San Francisco**

**3rd Person**

Amora happily struts down the San Francisco streets. Her long blonde hair bounces with each step and she craves every second of sun that her skin engulfs. After hiding in the dark for so long, the Enchantress is more than satisfied with some freedom.

She wears black skinny jeans, knee high leather boots, and a simple green t-shirt. Being a god, she has no need to wear make up, for her face is naturally more beautiful than any mortal. By now, all of her injuries have healed since she could actually find some peace and quiet in the hotel to perform alleviating spells.

The Asgardian has been to Midgard before but never to this city. However, she seems to like this one the best. Its unpredictable streets captivate her every time they wind or elevate. There are also plenty of empty, cobblestone alleyways for her to cast spells and _acquire _money from innocent mortals. No matter how much fun she is having wandering the avenues, she still needs to stick to her mission. Destroy the human race.

All the earthlings that pass Amora disgust her with their iPhones… and their television shows… and their obsessive need to _tweet_. They have no idea how incompetent they are: she could kill any of them with a single kick or punch. None of them even know the basic principles of magic! Only Lorelei's words keep the spell caster from murdering any of them on the spot:

"_Remember sister, if you get to Midgard, do not engage any humans until your plan is thought through. They take attacks very seriously and if any human were to die from a sword to the heart, the Avengers would surely hear about it. I hope you know what you are doing."_

_Amora smiles at her sibling, "I comprehend exactly what I have to do. I know plenty of allies residing in that realm and there is one that I know will help me…"_

In fact, the Enchantress does have an old acquaintance that fled to this forsaken place as well. To her, he is simply a friend from ages ago, yet to him, she is something more.

She reached the wharf and looked out into the sea to see a man by himself in a small fishing vessel. Without even the snap of her fingers, she is suddenly on the boat right behind him. This man (who isn't a man at all) is much larger than her in height and weight. He wears dirty clothing that exposes his bulging muscles that happen to be soaking wet. Currently, he tugs on a rope in hopes of pulling some lobster out from the water.

"Hello there," she says almost too quietly to hear over the crashing waves. But this creature has heard. He has heard indeed.

He goes rigid and drops the rope. The lobster cage that was almost to the surface sinks back down to the bottom again. Slowly, he turns to see her beautiful face smiling. Her voice was all he needed. Sloppily the much uglier man than she drops to one knee and kisses each hand, "M'lady. I am graced with your heavenliness once again."

She gestures for him to rise, "Please. No need for such a formal greeting, that is not how one should treat an old friend." The man nearly cringes at the word _friend_. "I do believe its been a hundred years."

He nods eagerly, "Amora, why have you come to me?"

She prances around him and leans over the railing of the boat, inhaling the ocean air. "Skurge the Executioner. Skurge the Great. Skurge the Villain. I need your assistance in getting revenge on Thor."

"How could I help?" Skurge inquires.

"Well, I know that a man of your fighting skill would ever be satisfied with this boring life at sea. Surely, you have a connection to the criminal network."

The other Asgardian nods.

"I need you to find me someone who can help me create deadly technology to unleash upon the Avengers." The Enchantress leaves out the part about annihilating every human being in case the lover boy has grown fond of them.

He smirks, "I may know of just the person."

**LOL guys. Btw, I wasn't really expecting many people to get the metaphor. If I hadn't said that it was a metaphor, it would probably just be an inside thing with myself :) (Thats pretty sad now that I think about it). I've dropped subtle symbols about Peter Parker vs Spider-Man (mask on or off) throughout the story, and the last chapter was the only time I ever hinted about it! I hope you guys keep reading :)**

**Please Comment**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to ialmostwon51! Its been crazy, but thanks for helping me out :)**


	21. Late Night in the Lab feat THE HULK!

**Chapter 21: Late Night in The Lab feat. THE HULK!**

**Wednesday - 10:30 p.m.**

**Stark Tower**

**Peter POV**

"Good job! See that wasn't so bad," I sooth the woman who I just administered the blood test to, she was a little nervous about needles. Gently, I stick a band-aid on her arm where the small bubbles of blood surfaced and placed the sample in the cart.

Finally, after 6 and a half hours, I'd gotten _every _employee's blood. Even mine (wink wink). Yawning, I drag the bulky cart back into the elevator and dial Tony's number.

"_This is the coolest Avenger speaking."_

Sigh. "Hey boss, I have a full pushcart full of blood and people are starting to give me looks, where do you want me to put it?"

"_Bring it up to Avengers level 4."_

"AVENGERS?! Wait. Pepper said I'm not allowed up there."

I hear an under the breath remark about married life through the phone, "_She doesn't need to know, I herby bequeath the clearance for you to enter the Avengers floors_."

Speechless, I nearly forget to answer.

"_You still there kiddo?"_

To snap myself out of the daze, I shake my head and run a hand through my hair, "Uh… yeah… I'll be right up."

It's a long elevator ride from level 1 to 94 and as I get higher it feels as though the oxygen is being sucked out of the small room. _It's the freaking AVENGERS FLOORS! What if they are there? Will they figure out my secret?! _

Finally the doors open and I enter a lab. Not what I was expecting to find on the Avengers floors, considering there are labs on every other level of this tower. "Peter! Glad you could make it. This is my science bro Dr. Bruce Banner," Tony nearly runs across the room, dragging a man with greying hair who does not look too thrilled.

_The _Bruce Banner.

I think I'm going to pass out. He wears a purple suit shirt and a white lab coat. His ruffled black and grey hair is scattered across his head.

Taking a deep breath, I rush up to shake his hand vigorously, "Mr. Banner… erm, Dr. Banner… I am a huge fan. I've read all your books… in fact…" I quickly slide off my backpack and dig around until I find it. I pull out his most recent nonfiction: The Future of Radiation and show it to the two men. "Your work in gamma radiation and nuclear physics is just wow…"

Tony snatches the book and examines it, "Wow, looks like you've got yourself a fanboy Hulkie." I make no verbal comment (because it would be out of place for Peter Parker to ask) but mentally note that Bruce Banner is the Hulk. Wasn't expecting that one.

Bruce glances at Tony, frowns and then turns back to me with a smile that doesn't quite suit his face, "Wow, I don't have that many fans but thanks. It seems like you know a lot about science I would love for you to help me out with some of my experiments."

My face turns red, "Oh my god, that would be amazing. Gwen is going to freak out about this, she may be an even bigger fan than I am."

Tony sees that Bruce is confused and slaps a hand on his back, "Gwen's his significant other."

I nod.

"Could I just ask for one thing?" Dr. Banner requests.

"Anything."

"Could you let go of my hand?" My cheeks burn and I look down to see that I still haven't stopped firmly grasping him in a handshake.

"Sorry Sir," I say sheepishly.

Tony yawns like a cat, "Alright, its late. Lets test these blood thingies already."

Bruce Banner agrees and leads us to the other end of the lab.

* * *

As it turns out, testing the blood takes a lot less time than collecting the blood. The only time consuming part is loading at least 50 tubes at time carefully into the scanners. The three of us watch tiredly as the computer states CLEAR for every person. When we get to O in the alphabet, I start getting jumpy.

I notice that in the batch that we just input to the machine, my name is on the 27th sample. _Be prepared to jump out the closest window._

I count each name until it gets to mine: Lisa Olsen, William Oxford, Gillian Packer, Joseph Painter… _Peter Parker_.

PETER PARKER, BLOOD =

For what seems like an eternity, the computer displays an hourglass on the other end of the equal sign. It loads for a longer amount of time than the others. It loads. It keeps on loading. And then some more. That evil little hour glass tips over and then back over again. The tiny pixelated grains of sand is all I can focus on.

PETER PARKER, BLOOD = CLEAR.

_Gwen Stacy, you are getting a nice date._

I exhale silently and glance over at Tony and Dr. Banner. They are consumed in a crossword puzzle and didn't even notice that my name passed. _They haven't even been watching the screen! _I guess they don't care unless the screen turns red and the alarms start going off for Spider DNA. After that I relax and casually walk over to them and state that I need to get home because it's a school night, when in reality I'll be out patrolling all evening.

"Alright, I'll update you on everything tomorrow," replies Tony while he taps a pencil against his lips, obviously stuck on one of the crossword clues.

"It was great meeting you, Peter," Bruce says.

"Yes, it's been an honor Dr. Banner," I politely respond. I look down at the clue that has stumped the two geniuses: Tool of thief, toy of queen. Always used to be unseen. Sign of joy, sign of sorrow. Giving all likeness borrowed.

I smirk and make my way over to the elevator, "By the way, the answer is _mask._"

* * *

**11:00**

**Bruce Banner's Lab**

**Tony POV**

Bruce and I wrap up the crossword puzzle and the computer makes a small beep, indicating that it has tested every sample in the current batch. I walk over to the cart to pull out the next but realize that all of blood has been scanned.

_No._

I frantically search the room for just one more tube, "No, no, no. That can't be all of them! THAT CAN'T BE ALL OF IT!"

Bruce searches through the computer history "Tony, that _is _all of it. Every one of the 314 employees have had their blood tested and cleared."

I rummage through papers, "He works here. I KNOW IT."

Bruce sighs and sits me down, "Calm down. I'm just as puzzled as you are. There's no way that Spider-Man could have gotten out of this test. The only answer is that he doesn't work here."

I slam my fist on the table and whip out my phone.

" '_Sup?_" I hear Peter's muffled voice.

"Peter! Did you see any young guys with Bronx accents today when you were doing the test?!"

I hear Peter grunt on the other line, "_Oof… uh… I'm kinda busy right now_."

"What are you even doing?"

"_I'm jogging."_

"It doesn't sound like you're jogging."

"_How would you know what jogging sounds like?"_

I roll my eyes, "Touché. Can you please just answer the question, though?"

There is a huff followed by a loud gust of wind, "_Ugh… No, nobody fit the bill that you described."_

Without responding, I abruptly end the call and clench my teeth. "That little bastard lied to me."

Bruce looks confused, "Peter or Spider-Man?"

"Not the kid, that damn wall crawler! Pepper told me that he works in the building! HE HAS TO WORK HERE. I don't know how he got around the test but I'm done searching for him. It would just be easier for everyone if I finally stop chasing that smug son of a bitch."

"So you are just going to throw your curiosities out the window and let Spidey live in peace again?" Bruce questions hopefully.

I shrug, "Well one day he's either going to die and then everyone will know his identity. Or. Everyone will find out his identity and then he will die. So why speed up the inevitable?"

"Thats certainly one way to think about it," breathes my science partner, "I'm just glad that you won't be obsessing over this anymore. But it seems that you tend to go from one obsession to another. So what's next?"

I stroke my chin, "Well if I'm not going to find out who Spidey is, I'm sure as hell getting him to join the team."

Banner groans, "Good luck with that."

* * *

**Not long After**

**Stark Tower - Living Quarters**

**Pepper POV**

I roll my head around on my neck and then collapse into my bed. For the last seven hours or so, all I could think about was that god forsaken blood test.

Leaning up against a large pillow, I place my laptop on my lap and check for any updates from Peter. I am pleasantly surprised when I see an email from him not written in all caps:

_Dear Pepper,_

_Thank you so much for helping me keep my secret, you are the best boss ever. Good news! The blood solution that Gwen made worked so Tony doesn't suspect a thing! As thanks I think I'm going to give her a tour of the tower tomorrow if thats alright._

_Your Friendly Neighborhood,_

_Peter Parker_

I smile and respond:

_Dear Peter,_

_Glad everything worked out, of course Gwen can visit. Tony and I both want to meet her!_

_Your Amazing Boss,_

_Pepper Potts_

I shut my computer, being satisfied that Spider-Man's identity has not been compromised. Seconds later, Tony marches into the room wearing his pajamas. His face is scrunched up in disappointment. He crawls under the covers.

I pat where I think his head is under the blanket, "I take it, things didn't turn out the way you'd hoped."

From under the comforter there are several muffled grumbles and curses. I smirk, "JARVIS, lights please." And with that, we both let the darkness of secrets lead us into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hi guys! Thank you all so much for reading. This is my first fanfic ever and it has over 200 favorites which is amazing!**

**SO! Peter passed the blood test! What's next for the infamous ****wall crawler? You'll have to keep reading to find out! lol. cliche. **

**Keep commenting :)**


	22. Boss Level

**Chapter 22: Boss Level**

**Thursday - 4:00**

**Stark Tower Elevator**

**Gwen POV**

Peter has his arm around me as I gaze out the glass elevator. Every level we pass has different machines and experiments going. Stark Tower totally beats Oscorp.

"Wow," I say to Peter, "This place is amazing."

He gives me a kiss on the cheek, "So are you. Seriously, I would have never gotten passed that test without you."

Flipping my hair, I smile at my boyfriend, "Well _duh_."

"_We have arrived at level 50, Mr. Parker and Ms. Stacy," _announces the British voice that occupies the elevator.

"Thanks JARVIS," Peter states as he leads out into the room. He leans into me and whispers in my ear, "Pepper knows about my secret." I nod and we make our way to the large wooden doors across the hall.

Before either of us could knock, the doors swing open to reveal a beautiful red haired woman wearing a tight navy blue dress. She gathers me in a hug, "You must be Gwen! Peter has told me so much about you." Quickly, she pulls me out of the embrace and holds me still to examine my outfit. Of course, I went for a professional look of stockings, a grey dress and a small bow in my hair. "Oh my god, you are so cute! I wasn't really expecting that because Peter is… you know… he's a little bit of a—"

Peter clears his throat.

She smirks and ruffles the boy's hair much to his dismay and continues to gesture us into her magnificent office. "You know," Pepper begins, "when Pete first told me that he had a girlfriend, I was a little surprised. Because I almost wanted to assume from the first impression that he wasn't particularly interested in girls…"

I giggle as Web-Head's face turns the shade of a tomato, "I'm not gay!" he argues.

"Relax bug boy," I throw the words over my shoulder before Pepper and I journey into a conversation spanning from college to yoga. Suddenly, the office phone begins to ring and Pepper holds up a finger.

"This is Pepper Potts, yes… mhmmm… okay… yeah, I'll send someone down right now." She hangs up the telephone, "Peter, could you head down to level 28, they are having some sort of glitch in the filing software. Oh! And on your way back up could you get me my usual coffee?"

Peter bobs his head, "Okay. Gwen I'll be back in a little bit."

I flash my teeth, "Could you bring me a coffee too, sweetie?" He rolls his eyes and waves his way out of the room.

"So…" I begin, now that my boyfriend's boss is now alone in the room with me.

"I heard you call Pete bug boy… does that mean we are all on the same page?" Pepper asks nervously.

I laugh, "Yes, I am well aware that my boyfriend is Spider-Man."

Together we walk over to the window with a breathtaking view of Manhattan. "Don't you ever get worried about him? I can't imagine a teenage boy being able to handle all the villains that he does."

"Puh-leez, of course he can't all those bad guys by himself. I've helped him beat at least a third of them even though he doesn't like it when I get involved. And he has showed up at my apartment nearly dead more times than I can count."

"You know, Peter goes on and on about how much smarter you are than him. I doubt he'd even be alive without you."

I nod, "Yeah well… What about you? Don't you ever get worried about your husband? Surely, he's tangled in things much more dangerous than bank robberies."

Pepper thinks for a moment. "You see, Tony is surrounded by the Earth's mightiest heroes, not to mention that they can always call SHIELD if they need help. But after what he went through during the Battle of New York, I don't know what to think anymore."

I let out a short, grim laugh, "I guess we both picked guys that bite off more than they can chew. Luckily, they've got their secret weapons standing right here."

Pepper grins and puts up a fist, "Girl power?"

We bump fists and laugh like old friends, "Girl power."

* * *

**Peter POV**

I trudge into the room a half an hour later. It turns out that what level 28 calls a "glitch", is actually the fact that one wire wasn't working that was hidden among over thirty other cables. So it took me a _long _time to fix that dilemma. And then when I went to go get coffee from the in-tower shop, they were out of hazelnut (Pepper refuses to drink anything else), so I had to go across the street to Starbucks.

Kicking open the office door with my foot, I carefully balance the two cups in my hands. I see that Gwen has brought a chair to Pepper's side of the desk and they are both looking at something on her laptop. "And then I said… you wear socks _under _your costume?!" explains my girlfriend.

They both burst out laughing.

I clear my throat and hand them each their specialized drink, "I hope you ladies are enjoying yourselves."

They exchange expressions and resist the urge to giggle as if I triggered some sort of inside joke between them. "Totally," Gwen says.

Pepper nudges me, "Peter, I didn't know that you were a Selena Gomez fan." Both girls once again break out into synchronized snickers and my ears begin to steam.

"GWEN!"

My girlfriend gets up and presses her glossed lips to my cheek, "Oh Petey, this is what happens when you leave two girls together in a room. We talk about the shared topics, particularly: you."

"I am never leaving you two alone again," I retort.

Pepper is about to comment something when the doors swing open with a bang once again. We all turn our heads to see Tony parade in.

"Why hello there! You must be the lovely Gwen Stacy!" My boss swaggers over to her and kisses both hands, he then hands her a single pink rose. She giggles and shakes his hand.

"And you must be the _lovely_ Tony Stark."

Pepper and I watch the encounter from a safe distance. She whispers to me, "I wish he was that romantic with _me_."

Tony touches my girlfriend face, "Peter has showed me so many pictures yet you are more beautiful in person… not to mentions he's always blabbing about you; Gwen this… Gwen that…"

I thought Gwen might be slightly offended but instead she smiles warmly, "Thank you, sir."

He puts an arms around her shoulder like she is an old colleague, "Aw… you are so polite! You two are such a cute couple. Let me see you next to each other."

Gwen shrugs and pulls me over, I slide my arm around her waist as if protecting her from my boss' loquacious comments. Tony quickly pulls out a phone and takes a photo, "I am so posting that to Twitter."

I groan, "Tony, I think Gwen would like a tour of the lab."

He ruffles my hair just like Pepper did before, "Of course! Your boy here tells me that you are quite the scientist, Gwen."

She laughs, "Well, I'm still only an intern at Oscorp but I think I want to go to Oxford University for Biology." They continue talking about science as the three of us wave goodbye to Pepper and enter the elevator.

Tony listens intently (which is a first), "So has Peter ever met your boss?"

"Funny story actually, my boss turned into a psychopathic man-lizard and then tried to destroy the city… so we don't like to talk about him much."

The older man slaps his knee, "Oh yeah! Curt Conners was the lizard."

"Actually," I pipe in, "I have met him because he and my father used to work together at Oscorp." Both of the other elevator occupants ignore me and continue making small talk.

I exhale loudly as the doors slide open to reveal Tony's lab. Gwen is in awe and even lets out a small "wow". She struts her way around the room, careful not to touch anything. She stops at a 3-D hologram of the Iron Man suit.

Tony elbows me as we watch her, "You know how to pick 'em, Kiddo. You really do." He then walks over to her, "So are you an Iron Man fan, Ms. Stacy?"

She glances over at me, "Of course. But I'd have to say that Spider-Man is my favorite." I blow her a kiss.

"What is it with you kids these days and that Spider-guy?! Did you know that he lied to me, Peter? He told me that he was 25 from Bronx and I searched the whole Tower database and no one fits the bill! Also, he wormed his way around the blood test somehow," complains Tony.

Gwen flips her hair and I resist a smile. I give Tony a pat on the back, "Sorry, man. Maybe next time."

He grumbles but then snaps back into happy mode, "Alright! Lets, show Ms. Stacy here the arc reactor!"

* * *

**Midgard - San Francisco**

**5:00**

**3rd Person**

Skurge has been living on Midgard for about a year now, he understands quite a lot about their way of life. He has committed several crimes against Asgard and has found this place like a haven. Although the mortal mind is a quite simple one, they are mostly decent to one another and tend not to stage plans to overthrow monarchy in order to take control of the realm.

Yes. Skurge likes Earth. He has even gotten an apartment in this fine California city. Yet, "gotten an apartment" actually means "he killed the drug dealer that was living inside it and took over the living space". Nonetheless, it is a nice chamber to reside in that can keep up with all of his activities. There is plenty of space to keep his fishing equipment; many hidden compartments in the walls to store his vast arsenal of weapons; and a fully operational, state-of-the-art computer system that he has learned how to use in order to stay updated with any heists he is involved with.

That's right, Skurge the Executioner must have recreation. Now and then he works for hit men or gangsters. The god has even robbed a few banks. On this planet, getting away with crime is so easy. Especially without anyone being able to cast a spell and _poof_ the King's guards suddenly know where you are hiding. These law enforcers are so incompetent that they couldn't catch a fairy if it flew right into their face.

"Make yourself at home, M'lady," Skurge says as he escorts Amora into his house.

She peeled off the leather jacket she was wearing, "Why do you live in this small box?"

He lets out a hearty laugh, "Many humans live in spaces like these. They are called _apartments_ or _flats_. It is more efficient in large urban areas like this."

The beautiful blonde thinks about this and then makes herself comfortable on the couch, "You seem to know a lot about this realm. Still, I cannot imagine myself settling in a home any less than a palace."

Skurge frowns and hangs his fisherman coat on a rack that he hammered into the wall, "Yes, I suppose that is how you have always been."

"So, my dear, you said that you knew how to get a hold of someone that could help me with technology…"

The warrior gestures for her to come to the computer monitor, "Indeed. I may not fully understand electronics, but I know the basics." The screen lights up suddenly and Amora takes a step back as if it would attack her. Skurge clicks on an icon and a new square pops up, it reads: _IO9G61T1_.

"What are those random alphanumerics?"

"I have accessed a black market website. This is where criminals can buy and sell illegal and rare things, at the moment I am on a technology dealing page," he squints and scrolls down the page. "There!" He clicks on a small picture of a man wearing glasses and a lab coat. "This mortal's name is Alistair Smythe, he has been sending small robots and devices to my associates for months but he can work on a much larger scale as well. They say that he is a genius, he attempted to kill the Avengers but failed (or at least that is what I have heard)."

"Where is he now?"

"A prison for villains called the Vault."

Amora grabs her leather jacket and puts an arm through it, "I shall retrieve him then."

As she starts toward the door, Skurge grabs her wrist, "That's it? You are leaving already?"

The Enchantress softly kisses his cheek, "You have been a good friend to me, thank you." And with a barely audible spell, she vanishes in a cloud green mist.

* * *

**I just wanted to give a shout out to SKURGE THE EXECUTIONER. In the comic books he is a villain to Thor and is constantly falling in love with Amora the Enchantress, even though she never gives him the time of day. In the end, he helps Thor and others defeat a major threat and dies an honored warrior and a hero. I 3 you Skurge**

**-keep commenting-**

**love you all!**


	23. A Starbucks Endorsed Encounter

**Chapter 23: A Starbucks Endorsed Encounter**

**Saturday - 4:00**

**Stark Tower**

**Peter POV**

So life has been going pretty smoothly over the last couple of days. After the blood test, Tony hasn't shared any new plans on exploiting Spider-Man. And although I was thoroughly embarrassed, Gwen seemed pretty satisfied with the Tower visit and she has been exchanging emails with Pepper. Possibly most important, I have survived two more days of patrolling a crime-filled city… so that's always a plus.

Pep and I lounge in her office. She has her feet on the desk, shoes off, as she scrolls through her tablet. I occupy the side of the desk that she isn't taking up with her legs; I have a stack of papers that I took from the suggestion box. Reading each one, I either deem it reasonable and possible to comply with or just plain old stupid. For example: an employee asked if the loud-speaker updates could be emailed as well because sometimes they are hard to hear over all the noise going on in the tower: this is a very feasible and understandable solution to a problem. However, one employee asked if the prize for winning engineer of the year could be a personal Iron Man suit; as you can see, this suggestion poses a lot of problems, and it was most likely put in the box as a joke.

Once I throw out all of the irrational comments I push the pile over to Pepper, "You should read through these and then give it to whatever department can make it happen."

She sighs, "Ugh, this will take a while… how 'bout some coffee, sugar?"

"Anything for you boss," I say, already half out the door.

"Oh and don't forget that the Tower shop is still under maintenance!" Pepper yells to me.

I groan.

Outside Pep's office on level 50 there are still about seven workers today. All of whom, I have met and become friendly with. "Peter, are you doing a coffee run?" inquires Melissa as I pass by her desk on the way to the elevator.

"Yes ma'am."

She flutters her eyelashes, "Do you think you could get me cup, hon?"

I smile, "No prob."

"Me too!" Andy says.

"Yeah, I take decaf," someone else adds.

"Would you mind getting one for me?" another voice chimes in.

My smile falters, "Alright, coffee for the whole floor, I guess…" They all cheer.

* * *

Starbucks is rather crowded today. The hipsters are lined up out the door and it takes twenty minutes just to get to the counter.

Finally, I make my way back towards the entrance, holding two full trays of coffee. My eyes are glued to the ground, every step being a struggle not to tilt any of the cups. Of course, with my luck it seems almost impossible that nothing could go wrong. I suddenly find myself crashing into a wall. Everything happens in slow motion: the trays slip from my hands, and all the lids fall off. Within milliseconds, my shirt and pants are drenched in scorching hot coffee.

"Aw… shit!" I curse as I steal napkins from the closest table and attempt to dry myself off.

I realize that the wall I bumped into was rather a brick wall-like person, I realize this when the wall talks to me. "My apologies, peasant."

_My apologies, peasant? Who even says that?! _Wait a second. There is only one guy I have ever met that speaks like he came out of King Arthur's Court. Slowly, I look upward to the man that towers over me. Instead of the usual cape and armor, he sports a t shirt and jeans but it is definitely him.

The mighty Thor.

_I just slammed into Thor! At the coffee shop._ Thor, the Norse God. Thor, the Avenger. Thor, the guy that my aunt swoons over when she sees him on the news.

While I stare at him in awe (since we have never met outside of costume), he pats down my shirt. "May I express my dearest regrets, young one, I will pay for you to replace your spilt beverages."

I blink a couple of times, "Uh… thanks… you're… _Thor."_

He smiles proudly and it seems as though his long golden hair is radiating happiness because I recognized him, "Indeed I am."

I extend a hand for him to shake, after drying it of all Pepper's medium hazelnut, "My name is Peter Parker I work for Tony Stark."

He grasps my hand so firmly that if I didn't have enhanced strength, he may have broken a few fingers. "Ha! Stark is a friend of mine. Your name sounds familiar however… hmm…" he rubs his forehead, "Aha! Peter son of Parker, you are the one that the robot-man asked to speak to."

I rub my neck, "Wow, you have a really good memory."

Thor grins and then frowns when he gives me a once over, "I have ruined your clothing, follow me I will get you new garments." The Asgardian abruptly grabs me by the arm and drags me outside. I realize a little too late that he has had his hammer hanging from his belt. Before I could protest, he swings the thing above his head a couple times and we blast into the sky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Soon enough, I open my tightly shut eyes to find myself standing inside of Stark Tower. I pat my arms and legs, checking for all of my limbs. Thor stands beside me and gestures to the room we are standing in, "Welcome to my living quarters son of Parker!"

Behind me, I notice that the window is wide open, that must be how we got inside the tower. I think I may have blacked out when we were flying due to the intense wind and the nausea that came over me when we lifted off the sidewalk at 90 miles an hour.

I grab the wall for support, "I don't think I'm supposed to be on the Avengers levels," I note dizzily.

He slaps my shoulder, "Nonsense! Besides, all of my teammates are away on missions. Now, for my mistake, I will give you a new, dry attire from my wardrobe." He leads me over to a large closet. One half consists of shiny armor and red drape-looking capes while the other side is basically all jeans and t shirts.

He hands me a green shirt on the hanger and I frown.

"Is something wrong friend Peter?"

I hold the shirt up against my body, it goes down to my knees, "You're a lot bigger than me, dude. Seriously, you're like massive and your abs look chiseled by buff angels… anyway, I would rather be covered in cold coffee than look like I am wearing a dress."

Thor Odinson rubs his chin, "I see. I respect a man with honor in his appearance, follow me, we shall give you more fitting clothing." I nod and shadow behind him as we enter a large living space with a couch, TV, full kitchen, and more. This is so surreal; a minute ago I was on a coffee run and now I'm soaking wet and on one of the Avengers floors looking for clothes with the God of Thunder.

He leads me through a door marked: DO NOT ENTER OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE WITH ROBOTIC BUGS BURROWED IN YOUR SKIN. This is Tony's room no doubt. "Man from the ceiling, grant me the power to enter Stark's chambers!"

"_May I ask what for, Master Thor?"_

Thor smiles, seemingly amused when he talks to JARVIS. "I am with Peter son of Parker, he needs dry clothing and I plan on retrieving it from friend Stark's wardrobe."

"_I suppose if it is necessary for Peter…" _JARVIS says and the door slides open.

We both enter the room. It is an _extremely _simple room, Tony probably couldn't care less if someone came inside. He's most likely never in here himself because he has a whole floor just for he and Pepper. I bet he just likes messy around with the other Avengers. We head for the closet and I pluck out a Pink Floyd shirt about my size and a high quality looking pair of jeans. Seconds later I emerge looking like mini Tony Stark.

"Once again, I am sincerely sorry," claims the Asgardian Prince once again.

I give him a pat on the shoulder even though I need to stand on my toes to reach that high, "Its no big deal buddy, thanks for the duds." I sigh, becoming aware of the fact that I now have to go get the same coffees again, "Could you give me a lift back to Starbucks please?"

"Anything for my new friend Peter," Thor says before grabbing me and jumping out the window.

* * *

At last, I make it back to level 50 and hand everyone their personalized coffees. Pepper sits at her desk in the same position that I left her in, "Peter, where have you been? Its been almost an hour! It took you so long I was beginning to think that you met up with Dr. Doom while getting straws or something."

I laugh and hand her a warm cup, "Haha, no. You'll never believe who I crashed into at Starbucks, though! So there I was, balancing all eight cups in my arms—"

She takes a big gulp and then holds up a hand, "Are you wearing _Tony_'s clothes?!"

I roll my eyes and continue the story to answer her question. It doesn't interest her as much as me because I guess she gets to see Thor all the time, being an Avenger's wife and all. And sure, I've seen the big guy around town but we've never really talked before. But when I do talk to him, he's just a giant teddy bear. He's nice, generous, and even though he doesn't quite understand human values and limits, he tries his best. I can't imagine anyone ever hating the guy.

* * *

**Inside the Vault- Prisoner Cell 1302**

**No POV**

Alistair Smythe lays on his prison cot tossing a small metal pipe up in the air.

It goes up.

It goes down.

"I was so close," he whispers to himself angrily (because that's what people do when they are stuck in an isolated jail cell all day), "the Spider was _mine_! And that little shit was Peter the whole time! I can't believe I didn't see it."

His monologue is interrupted by a large bang that shakes his bed. Immediately, he shoots up and runs to the bars. This is a super villain jail so while he has bars, other inmates with actual powers have force fields. Smythe doesn't know why he is even in such a special a prison because he can't do anything without wires and electricity anyway.

"Guard? Guard! What was that noise?" he questions frantically, pressing his head against the bars as much as he could to see down the hall. A sudden thought strikes Smythe: _why are none of the other prisoners making any comments?_

His eyes finally find the closest jailer who is laying on the ground near the railing.

_Dead?_

No, the engineer can see his chest moving up and down.

_He's sleeping!_

This is turning into an interesting day indeed. The sound of footsteps coming down the silent hall echoes off the metal bars and Smythe begins to feel uneasy. The noise is not that of a guard with large, stomping combat boots, but rather someone lighter and slimmer.

The person stops in front of Alistair's cell. He blinks a couple of times, sure he was hallucinating.

A woman.

And a beautiful woman, at that. Her skin and long blonde hair was radiant. She looks much younger than him but the look in her eyes suggests differently. He doesn't know how long she stays silent before speaking because he is too engulfed in her grandeur.

Alistair had fallen in love instantly.

"Are you Smythe?" she questions in an accent that he can't quite place, but it is alluring all the same.

His tongue is dry. "Uh… yes, and who are you?"

She smiles wickedly, "I am Amora of Asgard, I come seeking your assistance in destroying the Avengers and this planet."

Smythe scratches his chin, "Why would I want to destroy the planet that I live on?" He asks this but he knows deep down that he would do anything for the strange lady standing before him.

"If you help me, I will give you a throne on Asgard. You see, I am a princess and I seek revenge on Thor Odinson. When we return you may live with me in my palace and you can teach the entire realm your ways of technology as a High Professor."

He nods, still awe-stricken, as Amora slides the key into the door and Smythe steps out of the god-forsaken cell. "Thank you." They begin to walk down the hall and Smythe sees that not only is the guard asleep but all of the prisoners and jailers are deep in slumber. This enchantress must have put them under a spell of sorts. Intriguing.

Smythe had never been a true believer in the supernatural or anything of the sorts, being a man of science. But he does know that Asgard is real, and gods are real, and obviously, this woman and her magic is real.

Amora begins describing what she needs in order to defeat earth's mightiest heroes. She describes what humans call bombs, robots, and other high technologies, "Is that a feasible task for you?"

Smythe steals a guard's uniform and gun, "I believe I can make that happen, under one condition."

"And what may that be?"

"I want you to help me kill Spider-Man."

* * *

**Thank you again for reading! Sad news: as little as I am updating this story already, school starts tomorrow so it may take even longer :(**

**Please review - thnx ;)**


	24. The Avenging Peter Parker?

**Chapter 24: The Avenging Peter Parker?**

**Monday - 5:00**

**Tony's Lab**

**Tony POV**

Peter and I sit in silence, working on prototypes for my new repulsers. I have Kansas blasting and while he usually sings along with me, he is quiet, eyes fixed on the machinery in front of him.

"Hey, are you okay Pete?"

The boy looks up in a daze, "Huh? Uh… yeah I'm just really tired and sore… I _jogged_ a lot last night."

I look him over. The kid _is _slumped over like he was punched in the gut a million times over. "Where did you jog?" I ask further.

Peter rubs his eyes with tire, "Downtown."

"Downtown?! You're lucky you didn't get caught in that epic brawl between Spider-Man and Juggernaut, I saw it on the news. Spidey was like a bowling pin to that guy."

He frowns, "Yeah… _so_ _lucky_," he mumbles.

But there's something more, "Are you sure thats it?"

The teen looks at me then collapses into his chair. His elbows lean on the counter and his head sits in his hands, "I don't know… its just…"

Now I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Sentiment isn't really my neck of the woods but I scoot over next to him and put a hand on his back anyway, "Believe me I remember what is was like to be an angsty teenager, tell ol' Uncle Tony what's up."

His head remains hidden so his voice is a little muffled, "I'm just too tired of doing all this."

"What?"

"Everything! School, applying for college, Aunt May, Gwen, the internship… my photography…" he groans. I was gonna say something but he lifts his head and looks me straight in the eye, "Like why do I even _jog_ every night? You know who goes on late night _jogs_?! Crazy people!" He then darts his eyes away and continues working, "It's nothing to worry about Tony, I've just got a lot of stress today."

I stroke my chin, _I don't know how to get all mushy to make this kid better but maybe I could bribe him into feeling better._ "Hey kid, how 'bout I give you a present to cheer you up?"

Slowly, he turns around with interest, "Like what?"

I smirk even though I'm basically making up this idea as I go, "It's a surprise, follow me."

We enter the elevator and I think for a moment. _What level would Peter like the best? We could watch an experiment on the genetic levels… maybe check out the new computer systems in the robotics labs… or… _I smile and push the button.

Peter gapes in shock, "What are you doing?! You know I'm not supposed to be on the Avengers floors and I don't really think I should."

I roll my eyes, "Puh-leez, you already came into Bruce's lab and Thor told me all about your little chick flick meeting (I want my clothes back by the way). I think it's safe to assume that you are the official intern of the Avengers."

**SWITCH TO PETER POV**

The official intern of the Avengers? If only Tony knew that I actually see the Avengers nearly every week. But being around them in my civilian identity will only make the secret more vulnerable.

The truth is that Tony is only taking me to see the Earth's mightiest heroes because I was moping around. But who wouldn't mope after being pummeled last night by a human cinderblock? If Tony just takes every sad kid up to see New York's greatest superheroes, then he's the one who has to learn to keep better secrets.

I sigh.

The elevator ride is getting longer and longer. My boss blabbers on about how he thinks everyone should be there right now except maybe Dr. Banner. Trying to tune him out, I close my eyes. The Avengers. I'm about to meet the mother fudgin' Avengers. Maybe I'm overacting about these guys figuring out my secret. Why would they think that a loser, wimp, nerdy kid like myself could be a hero? In fact, why would the Avengers even care about a joke like Peter Parker at all? They don't want care about teenage boys, they care about Spider-Man.

JARVIS snaps me out of my thoughts, "_You have arrived on the main Avenger floor, they are currently what Hawkeye describes as 'chilling' in the living room."_

Tony smirks and shakes my shoulders just as we reach the floor, "Are you ready kid?! This is the best moment of your life!"

I take a deep breath. _Act cool, Parker. But not too cool._

The doors slide open and while I was hoping we would walk in rather stealthily, Tony throws his arms out and makes his announcement like a king, "Attention! This is Peter Parker!"

_Wow, wait to be subtle._

I see four heads turn and look at me. They were all gathered around the table playing cards. Of course I recognize them, there's Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, and… _Captain America_.

I smile sheepishly and attempt to retreat back to the elevator but Tony pushes me towards them, "He's just a little nervous."

While the others are confused as to why I am even here, Thor gets up swallows me in a hug, "Friend Peter! You have returned."

I rub the back of my neck, "Yeah…"

"COME," he exclaims, "meet my friends!" He grabs my arms and drags me over and plops me down on the couch next to Hawkeye. Tony sits down on the floor and smiles like a devil because I know he is enjoying my awkwardness.

Hawkeye turns to me, "Hey kid, what are you doing here?"

I look at the rest of the Avengers who seem to be wondering the same thing, "Well, I'm Tony and Pepper's intern and Tony just kind of kidnapped me and took me up here."

We hear a snort from across the table: "It's a _present!_"

Hawkeye laughs, "Don't trust that guy, he put robotic bugs in my bed once." The archer puts a hand out, "I'm Cl— uh Hawkeye." I shake it, feeling a little bit less anxious. I would consider Spidey and Hawkeye friends, he's always been the easiest Avenger to talk to. "And this is Black Widow," he gestures to the red head next to him. I know who she is but a regular civilian probably wouldn't.

She looks into my eyes, "_You're _Peter Parker?"

I shrug, "Uh… yes?"

Her hard glare stays for a couple seconds until she blinks and her eyes turn indifferent, "Its nice to meet you." I nod and swerve to the only other person that I haven't greeted.

He sits, legs in the shape of a pretzel on the ground, holding a pile of cards that he was playing with previously. The man stands up and walks over to wear I am seated, immediately I scramble to my feet. He is a good foot taller than me and this is the first time that I have ever seen him without his mask on. "Good afternoon, son."

I just gape at him.

Captain America.

The ultimate patriot.

He basically inhales stars and exhales stripes. I bet he has a pet bald eagle. I bet _his_ pet bald eagle has a pet bald eagle. I bet that his bald eagle's bald eagle has a super American name like Roosevelt or something…

Soon enough, I realize that his hand has been out in front of him, waiting for me to grab it. Clumsily, I shake his hand and pull away quickly, "Its an honor, sir…"

Captain America chuckles and gestures for me to sit back down. He then turns back to my boss, "Tony, I can't believe you just brought him up here, the poor boy's sweating with nerves."

Tony just smirks, "He's the new official Avengers intern."

I shake my head, "No, thats not true."

"Is so." Counters Tony.

"Is not." I rebuttal.

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is not!"

"Is so! …. damn!" I say, now understanding that he tricked me.

"Well there you have it," Tony tells his teammates, "if any of you need coffee from now on, feel free to ask Peter."

All their heads turn to me and I just shrug. Black Widow looks me up and down, "I don't know, Stark. He seems a little young and angsty to be hanging around with us."

Thor jumps in, "Nonsense! Peter son of Parker is a full-hearted man of much courage."

I let out a small smile, "Dude, we met like two days ago…"

Hawkeye rubs his chin, "I think he'll be a great addition to the team! He can be my arrow boy in the range."

Tony claps his hands together, "Perfect suggestion, Robin Hood. Pete, why don't you head on up to Hawkeye's level and see what that's all about."  
I nod, "Alright." Promptly, Hawkeye grabs me by the arm, thrusts me up and drags me over to the elevator.

"Aw man, you are gonna freak out when you see my level, its all mine you know. I've got a mini fridge, a fuse ball table, a bunch of shooting practice… and oh! Surround sound stereos!"

Tony waves at me laughing and I throw a death glare in his direction.

* * *

"And this is an explosive arrow… and this is a grappling arrow… and this is a sonic arrow… and this is an acid arrow… and this is a suction-tip arrow… and this is a net arrow… and one of my personal favorites, the tear gas—" Hawkeye stops admiring all his arrows and looks at my bored expression, "Maybe we should just stick to the classic." The blonde grabs a bow, slings it across his backhand takes a fist full of simple arrows. Holding the sticks in his mouth, he makes his way over to the mini fridge and grabs a bear. He tosses me one as well.

"Uh…" I say, "I'm not old enough to drink, sir."

"Don't call me sir… and there's an age limit on alcohol? Never stopped me."

I laugh, "Well I'm not saying I don't drink, I'm just saying that I'm not supposed to, sir."

Hawkeye flashes his teeth, "I knew I liked you kid. And _please_ stop calling me sir! I'll let you in on some classified information: my name's Clint. Don't tell Black Widow that I told you my ID, she'd freak."

I smile, "Hi Clint, I'm Peter."

He rolls his eyes as he readies himself to shoot at a basic target about 20 feet away, "Have you ever had a shot at archery, Peter? (Haha get it? shot?)"

I snort, "Never."

Clint frowns, "Well watch closely; elbows up, shoulders relax, pull back and aim at the bullseye. That's basically it. You've got to be strong if you want to shoot far and fast. You have to have good focus and a steady hand to shoot moving targets or to be moving yourself. And most importantly, you have to have good vision."

I nod and watch as Clint takes in a long breath and then releases it. He stares at the canvas target for a couple of seconds before swiftly pulling the arrow positioned in his bow back and letting go. It zooms through the air and hits the target at the center of the center ring. "Wow," is all I can say. Of course, I've seen Hawkeye shoot arrows plenty but its still amazing every time.

He radiates pride, "You should see me in action, bro. I can shoot a flying alien over 180 meters away," he looks at the floor sadly, "Tony gave me this entire floor and there's awesome shooting practice technology and I've got a really big TV but none of the other guys like to come hang out with me."

I contemplate putting a hand on his shoulder but that might be weird since this is my "first time" meeting him. "Hey man, I guess since I'm like a junior Avenger intern now, its kind of my job to hang out with you guys."

He smiles, "Awesome! Hey, do you wanna take a couple of shots?" Clint tosses me a smaller sized bow and shake my head.

"Dude, I don't even know how to begin."

"Nonsense, just do what I told you." I shrug. Elbows up, shoulders relaxed, pull back and aim. Clint said you needed strength and vision to shoot. Check.

"There's also a lot of math to this," I say out loud as I position the arrow, "Its basic angles and physic as to where the arrow is going to go. You have to take into account the speed at which the object will fall once it is released and the speed needed to reach the target…"

"Ugh," whines Clint, "stop being a nerd and shoot the damn arrow." I narrow my eyes and aim for the center of the next target. I put my arms into an angle that should, if the force is enough, be successful.

Letting out a deep breath, I let the arrow go and it whizzes through the air. The tip pierces the canvas a few centimeters shy of the bullseye ring. A smile stretches from ear to ear.

I look at Clint who is just staring at me with his jaw open, "That's you're first time kid?! YOU JUST SHOT LIKE AN OLYMPIC ARCHER!" _Damn, maybe I should have turned it down a little bit. This could bring suspicion. _

I rub the back of my neck, "Maybe its just one of this first time things… and I'll probably never get the math right like that again."

Hawkeye pushes another arrow into my hand, "Try it again!"

I sigh and reposition the arrow. _Alright Parker, you can't completely miss the target because he would know that you're faking. You have to make a bad but believable shot. _Thanks voice in my head. This time the arrows whizzes through the air a little slower and hits just along the bottom edge of the target.

Clint exhales, "Aw man, I thought I had found myself a prodigy sidekick or something… Whatever. So kid, do you like—" he is cut off when we hear a pair of shoes come in behind us.

"Hawkeye, do you mind if I take Mr. Parker back down to the main level? I think Tony wants him to spend some time with Cap." The soothing yet hard voice of Black Widow isn't loud enough to echoes off the wall but its sends a chill through me.

"Uh… sure babe," Clint says, obviously upset that he couldn't spend more time with me.

Without even gesturing for me to follow her, Black Widow begins walking back toward the elevator. I rush up next to her, "Erm… hi."

She glances at me and rolls her eyes, "Hello."

The doors in the elevator begin to close and Hawkeye waves goodbye, "See ya Peter."

Once the AC/DC elevator music begins I start to feel uncomfortable next to the mercenary/hero. She simply stands there, staring into space; her short, red curly hair resting perfectly on her head. "So…" I begin. Abruptly, her hand juts out and I jump back expecting her to punch me. Instead, her finger swiftly pushes the "emergency stop" button and the lift halts in its movement. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

Widow raises an eyebrow, "You would curse at an Avenger? Especially one that you just met? Surely a wimpy, teenage boy would not go so far…"

I back into the corner of the tight space, "What are saying? I don't understand."

Her face remains cold, "I know that you understand Peter Parker. You know exactly what I'm talking about because I know exactly who you are."

I try to put on a disbelieving face and let out a short laugh, "Oh yeah? And who might that be?"

The edges of her lips curve up, "A spider. Like me."

I shake my head, "You're confused, ma'am. I'm just an intern and a teenager. Does it look like I have six legs?"

"Give up the act. First Pepper asks me to keep an eye on her when she secretly goes to visit her intern's house because he was _a little shaken up_. Then, the very next day, she shows up on the Avengers main floor claiming that she's been working with Spider-Man the entire time to catch Smythe. And when we confronted Smythe, his only request was to talk to _Peter Parker_." I begin sweating as she continues, "I looked up everything about you. I know that you take pictures of Spider-Man for the newspaper. I know about your father breeding genetically enhanced spiders. I know about your Uncle Ben—"

"Alright thats enough! What do you want with me? You caught me, I'm Spider-Man. _Are you happy now?!"_ I nearly yell.

She flips her hair and presses another button for the elevator to begin moving again, "I just wanted to make sure my suspicions were accurate. Don't worry Peter, I won't tell anyone your secret."

I raise an eyebrow, shocked at how she can change so quickly from enemy to friend. And vice versa. "How can I trust you?"

She thinks for a second, and reaches out a hand for me to shake, "My name is Natasha Romanoff."

Hesitantly I shake it, "Thank you, Natasha." As if on cue the elevator doors open to reveal Tony, Thor, and Captain America lounging on the couch.

"There you are," exclaims Tony, "what took you so long?" He then makes eye contact with Natasha and frowns, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!"

She crosses her arms and smirks, "_Classified_."

The Captain rolls his eyes, "Peter, did this woman interrogate and threaten you in the elevator?"

I shrug, "Only a little."

Widow waves and walks off, "The good news is, he isn't a spy."

They all laugh and invite me over to play a game of Texas Hold'em. They are surprised to find that I'm particularly good at keeping a poker face.

* * *

**So Peter now knows the identities of all the Avengers (it is implied that Steve Rogers is not a secret ID to the public). What will happen next for Peter? Who will turn out to be the Avenger in the end? Peter or Spider-Man? Both? Neither? Blahhhhhhh**

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE I HAVE BEEN SOOOOO BUSY AND I FEEL REALLY BAD :(**

**keep commenting, I love you guys :))))))**


	25. The Iron Spider

**Chapter 25: The Iron Spider**

**2 Weeks Later**

**Brooklyn**

**No POV**

Inside an abandoned apartment complex, a flaming man sits alone. He sits on the tile floor, not daring to touch any of the old furniture, afraid it might catch fire. His body is still recovering from the fight with the spider. _Damn that Spider! If he hadn't gotten in the way like he always does, I could've given Smythe a taste of his own medicine._ Of course, Mark Raxton does not realize that Smythe is (as far as the public knows) in jail because he has isolated himself from the city. He doesn't know how to turn the flames down and people keep on screaming when they see him, so he decided just to stay away all together.

From the shadows of what used to be a bedroom emerges a tall figure. Molten Man recognizes him instantly.

"Hello Mark."

Molten Man shoots off the ground, his flames glow brighter, "YOU! What the hell are you doing here Smythe?! Checking on your latest experiment?"

Smythe stands a safe distance from the torch, but does not seem frightened, "You've got it wrong, Mark. I've come to apologize."

"Hmph."

"I know what you must think. But I need you now more than ever. I need your help in killing the Spider."

_Killing the Spider does sound nice… but no! You can't trust this guy. He ruined your life. _"Why should I help you! What's stopping me from burning you to a crisp?"

Smythe sits down on a molding couch, "You see Mark, I've fallen in love. And we have a plan, her and I. We are going to destroy Thor, the Avengers, Spider-Man, and the entire planet."

Molten Man gasps, "Whats wrong with you man? Don't you have any family? Any friends?" Smythe simply glares and Mark realizes the answer to his questions. "No. I won't help you. Sure, I want revenge on the Spider, but I won't murder the entire world."

"Yes, I know that you have some people to tie you down, but Amora and I will complete this task with or without you. The world is going to end in flames, I figured that I would bring in a specialist on such a topic. If you help us, I promise you and your sister Liz will have a place in Asgard."

_Liz. _ Mark had been trying not to think about her. She was only his step sister but she must be heartbroken. He wonders what she thought when she saw him on the news. Does she hate him? Has she forgiven him? Mark looks at the ground, "Don't bring Liz into this, this is crazy. Asgard is a myth."

"Quite to the contrary," responds Smythe, "and perhaps their advanced magics could help to cure your _condition_." Molten Man considers this. He doesn't doubt Smythe's ability, he knows that he usually gets what he wants. The man has probably been working non stop with this girl that he keeps talking about. "Well, what do you say?"

Mark lets a single fiery tear fall from his eye. _I don't want people to die. But I can't let Liz down. Like Smythe said, I can't stop it even if I wanted to. _"What do you want me to do."

Smythe smiles wickedly, "I need you to take a message for me."

* * *

**Stark Tower**

**Tony POV**

The whole team sits at the kitchen counter while Peter lingers off to the side on the phone, "Yes Gwen… No… No… Yes…. Uh… I'm with them right now so I'll talk to you later about it… no really I'm fine, it wasn't even that bad… alright… I'll see you later to work on the _thing… _love you." He hangs up his cellphone and then joins us at the island.

Clint leans over and elbows Peter, "Was that your _gal pal_?"

Peter blushes and I speak up, "I met the little lady, she's like mad genius."

Natasha rolls her eyes, "Of course Peter, you're going out with a nerd."

"Hey! She's not a nerd!"

Captain America smiles, "Back in my day," everyone groans in unison but he ignores it, "We used to take girls out dancing, and buy them flowers and chocolates. And we would let them pick any song they wanted on the juke box at the diner… of course I never got any dates but Bucky would tell me all about it."

Thor slaps a shoulder on Cap's back, "Perhaps you should find a pleasing dame, the broads on Earth are very beautiful!" Natasha flips her hair taking it as a compliment.

Steve shrugs, "Dating's not really my thing. What about you Thor? Are you the _ladies man _on Asgard."

He smirks with pride, "I have had many fine evenings with the most gorgeous women in the realm. I'd say, I had a women in my bed quite often. Certainly more than Loki."

"Ew," Peter whines.

"But alas!" continues Thor, "I have abandoned that life since I've come to meet my love Jane Foster."

Clint puts an arm around Natasha and kisses her on the cheek, "I tend to like Earth women too." I smile. Everything seems to be going great. All the Avengers like Peter, he's been helping me in the lab as well as Bruce. He helps Clint in the range, and Steve, Natasha, and Thor in the training rooms. He still goes down to Pepper on the weekends and sometimes when she needs him, she'll call him down. We've even had a couple battles and Pete helps JARVIS asses the situation from inside the tower.

My reflection of happiness is ended when a loud alarm rings through our ears, "_Attention Avengers, the Molten Man has resurfaced and has set several apartment buildings on fire seven blocks away. I believe it is a distraction to call you out," _JARVIS lowers a holographic screen over the kitchen table that shows the burning buildings, people screaming, and the fire-guy. "HEY AVENGERS!" shouts Molten Man, "I'VE GOTTA MESSAGE FOR 'YA!"

Steve frowns, "Well if he wants us, he's gonna get us. Avengers Assemble." We all nod and our quiet afternoon turns serious in an instant. The whole team scurries about, changing into uniforms at superhuman speeds before loading into the Quinjet. Peter looks around confused.

"Pete," I say, directing him toward the elevator, "I want you to head down to my lab and help JARVIS with the fight sequences just like earlier this week."

He looks at me with his big brown eyes, "But Molten Man is Spider-Man's villain… maybe we should call him…"

I roll my eyes, "No. This guy is looking for us." The teenager nods and gets in the elevator. I turn to see the my team has left without me.

"Sorry, Iron Butt," states Hawkeye in my earpiece, "We figured that you could fly yourself." I groan and jump off the balcony before blasting off in my Iron Man mark 42 armor. I arrive at the scene and it looks like a mess. Flames are everywhere and firemen, Black Widow, and Hawkeye are evacuating residents as usual. I land next to cap and Thor, "What's the synopsis," I question. I realize that the Hulk is trying to smash the burning man but keeps pulling his hand back.

"He isn't that strong but we can't touch him without being burned," Captain America explains.

Thor swings around his hammer, "I have flown through suns and walked through the driest deserts of the nine realms, heat is no match for the mighty Thor," he boasts before dashing at the man. The two slam into a wall, the fire seems to have no effect on the God but he stops when Molten Man holds up a hand.

"Ah yes, Thor. You are the specific one that I've been ordered to bring a message to."

Thor raises an eyebrow as do all of us, "What could such a puny mortal speak of that would interest me?"

Molten Man smiles ever so slightly, "_Greetings_ from Amora the Enchantress."  
Thor's eyes widen and he is more shocked than I have ever seen him. His hammer nearly falls from his hand before he quickly flees the scene without any explanation.

I press my ear piece, "Peter, track where Thor is going."

"_Got it. He just seems to be flying around the world, he isn't landing anywhere. It's like he's looking for something. Or someone. I can't believe Molten Man said something that would upset the god of thunder…"_

I snort, "Yeah me neither, but he was the only one who wasn't affected by the flames. He was our only shot, if I had known what we were truly dealing with, I would've brought a fireproof armor.."

_"__Alright, I have a idea: Captain America, you have to hit him square in the chest with your SHIELD."_

"Roger that," notes Steve.

"_Then, Iron Man, while the guy is regaining his balance you break out into a circular flying pattern around him at your highest speed. Our only chance is for you to draw out the oxygen from the air in hopes that the flames die down enough for Hulk to knock him out without getting third degree burns._"

"Wow, son, you are quite the strategist," compliments Cap, "Alright, lets go."

Cap follows the plan and swings his SHIELD at Molten Man's collarbone. Ouch. The man grasps his chest in pain but doesn't look too hurt. I take this moment to launch into the air and begin flying around him like a tornado. _Faster JARVIS, faster!_ More and more, I pick up speed while flying. The air surrounding Mark Raxton grows thinner and he gasps for air. _Its working!_

Suddenly, the walking matchstick gets a thought of determination and stands. Pushing against the whirlwind I am creating, he waits for the perfect time and then slashes his hand out at me. His flaming hand grabs my arc reactor and manages to burn the edges. A shock of nerves runs through my body and while the damage to my heart isn't bad, it also affects the suit's controls. Involuntarily, I immediately stop flying and am thrown to the left. I roll onto the concrete harshly and hiss in pain.

"_Tony! Are you okay?" _Peter rings in my ear. Steve rushes over and helps me stand.

"Ugh… yeah I'm fine, but I can't use my armor that well if the arc reactor isn't working properly. It was a good plan Pete, but it didn't work." Captain America and I watch as the hulk runs at Molten Man even though he is screaming in pain from the burns. _We can't let the green guy keep doing that, he'll just hurt Bruce._

There is a pause on the other line, "_Tony, what about the Adapt-Armor? Is that flame resistant on the inside and out?"_

"_Please_, the Human Torch could get inside that thing, but my flying mechanisms aren't working and it would take me too long to leave here to get it."

"_Thats not what I was thinking."_

My eyes go wide when I realize what the 16 year old is thinking, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, PARKER!"

"_Don't worry_," is the only response I get before he leaves the line.

* * *

**Peter POV**

**Stark Tower**

"Don't worry," I say before I take off my headset and rush to the wall of Tony's lab. "JARVIS, open up the vault behind this wall."

Just as it did weeks ago, the wall slides open to reveal three armors. Becoming Spider-Man and joining the battle in the middle would be too suspicious, this looks like this is job for the amazing Peter Parker.

"JARVIS, I'm going to get inside the Adaptive Armor, but don't have it _adapt _to me. Just use the settings of a regular human."

"_Of course sir." _The entire front of the black armor opens and I climb inside. It was large when I climbed inside but then it does its job and tightens to my proportions. If I had set the armor to adapt to not only my size but my powers, JARVIS would know that I have spider abilities. So right now, I'm basically just a normal guy. A normal guy in a suit of armor. A normal guy in a suit of armor about to go fight a man on fire. Yeah, the regular stuff.

This is so weird, I guess this is what its like to be Tony: cramped up in this metal body suit. It takes me a second to gain control of the motor movement like walking and flying but I catch on pretty quick. "Alright JARVIS, set a course for Molten Man."

And with that, a window opens and I blast out into the sky. Sure, flying is cool but I prefer swinging. If the rockets were to suddenly fail on this armor, I would fall to my death. But if I fell off one of my webs, I could easily shoot another before I hit the ground.

It takes me less than 30 seconds to reach the fight; the Hulk is cowering back and Captain America is standing off to the side with an injured Iron Man.

Without even stopping to say hi, I keep my kinetic energy going and slam right into molten man. I throw him up against the wall and he holds his head, distorted. "All right, JARVIS, when I give the signal, you are going to open the front so I can drop out of this hunk of metal and then fit this around Molten Man. Once he is secure inside, shut down all motor functions and operations. In other words, lock him inside."

"_Alright, Mr. Parker."_

While Mark is still leaning up against the brick wall I fly back about 100 feet to get the speed I need. _Here goes nothing_. I begin flying at top speed toward the wall. As I get faster I hear Tony in my ear, "_PETER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF AND THEN PEPPER WILL KILL ME! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"_ I ignore him and stick to the plan.

"NOW JARVIS!" I scream once I get within ten feet of Molten Man. I am flying in a horizontal position so once the front opens I drop like a stone to the ground and roll out of the way. I was about 3 feet off the street. The armor keeps on flying and, before Mark could get out of the way, locks him up.

I remain on the concrete for a couple seconds. Sure, 3 feet up is a bit high to belly flop onto a New York City street but I really landed on my toes and fingertips (because I am Spider-Man, in case you didn't know) and made it look like a rough, rolling landing. So basically, I am unhurt even though my tee shirt and jeans may look a bit scratched up. Bruce reverts back to his human form and runs to me along with Cap and Tony. Steve hoists me off the ground and I pat the dust off my clothes.

Tony, who isn't actually injured that much, opens his face plate to show a face angrier… well… angrier than the hulk. "You take my armor and then put yourself into danger without even having my approval!" He yells and I cringe.

"I'm sorry Tony, but you guys were getting pummeled and I only wanted to help."

Steve gives me a pat on the back, "That was an amazing plan to lock him inside the armor, Pete. I respect you for your bravery and for helping us."

Bruce nods, "Yeah, you would make a great Iron Man jr."

I smile and we all turn to Tony who just presses his lips together, "Well… that _was _a really good plan. But don't do anything like that again." he holds up his hand for a fist bump and my skin against his metal makes a _ding_ noise.

"Are you hurt son?" Steve asks.

I shrug, "Just a few bruises," I lie.

Hawkeye and Black Widow walk toward us. "The fire's out and we got all the civilians away," states Widow.

Hawkeye looks at me, "Wait. What is Peter doing here? Why do I always miss all the fun?!"

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for reading! I tried to update soon like you guys wanted to here you go. HAPPY 25th CHAPTER!  
**

**Ps: last chapter a guest named John totally hated on me, claiming that I am simply a spiderman and avenger fan girl, saying that I should read real comics. FOR YOUR INFORMATION MISTER! I HAVE BEEN A COMIC COLLECTOR FOR YEARS, EVEN BEFORE THE RECENT MOVIES! I'm just trying to make some decent reading for all you lovely folks... Sorry to rant I just had to say that.**

**keep commenting (except for you JOHN)**


End file.
